Just Another MCU Story
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Ridiculously AU! endgame!non-harem!Mirajane gets transported to MCU. Conflict! Fanservice! Pleb OCs! Shonen-esque Battles! A mandatory tournament arc! A smothering of weird pairings whose rating doesn't go above K because the author is incompetent! It's the trashiest fanfic you'll read today! Yes, this is blatant clickbait. P.S. no mention of 'nakama' here whatsoever
1. Introduction

The magical community called it the [Straw's Affair]. An international, interstellar _and_ interdimensional incident that occurred from August 201X to [- _classified-_ ]. It sparked the [Underworld Schism], the [Conflict of Three Queens], the [Unsealing of the Unclosing Eye], the [Twilight of the Gods] and the infamous [Representatorial Selection of Supreme Magus] (to name a few).

It was a time of mysterious phenomena and a time wrought in chaos. Heck, even an Eternal _and_ a Celestial got involved at one point. But alas we're getting ahead of ourselves.

On August 27, 201X in Manhattan, New York, at precisely 3:16AM, all magically competent sentient beings within the dimension sensed it.

After all, it was no small feat for a tear in reality to appear out of nowhere.

Asgard's Heimdall sent an urgent report to Odin that there was an odd [Anomaly] that appeared in Midgard.

Mephisto, Blackheart, Daimon Hellstorm's father, Nightcrawler's father, and other demons sensed that a new titan had appeared from the tear. More than one smiled in anticipation at the inevitable chaos that would happen thanks to the demon's appearance.

The Hand wandered if all their human sacrifices have finally bore fruit.

The Hellfire Club sparked a little _dispute_ between the white and black side regarding how to approach this new player. It was intense because Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw would be spearheaded the conflict against each other, after all.

Jean Grey's pleasant dream shifted into that of a distressed phoenix–or a red burning turkey.

Ororo Munroe prophetically dreamt about wearing a sentient cloak.

Nightcrawler dreamt of a guy who looked… just like him, except haughtier and with red skin.

In Kamar-Taj halfway across the globe the Ancient One, Karl Mordo, magic noob Stephen Strange and other disciples stopped what they were doing. There appeared a huge spike of demonic energy. Naturally, Karl Mordo volunteered to investigate but not alone: the Ancient One went with him.

Speaking of Daimon Hellstorm, he made an emergency call to Johnny Blaze and ask if he had something to do with all this demonic energy but the [Spirit of Vengeance] merely denied it.

Doctor Voodoo initially thought that a god had appeared. Actually thought it was Anansi, but no, not really.

Nina Price and Lilith Drake, on the other hand, simply wondered if the other was up to no good.

Megan Gwynn woke up feeling like someone splashed ice-cold water on her face, goosebumps all over her body. Her mother feared for Megan's safety and would thus enlist a small but reliable number of bodyguards to ensure that her daughter remained safe in New York before calling Agatha Harkness.

Nico Minoru and Billy Kaplan felt a stir in the air. It persisted for hours.

Wanda Maximoff was jumpy because the energies all around seemed to be too excited about something.

Ian McNee naturally consulted his [First Tarot] and found out that there was a new player in the dimension.

[Mirajane "The Demon" Strauss  
Arcana: the Devil (1/3)]

But it was hard to believe considering the picture shown in the First Tarot was one of Mirajane's front cover photos for _Sorcerer Magazine's_ summer edition at the height of her modeling career.

He summed it up as [Magic] still being broken since the First Tarot showed a tactless pin-up photo of a buxom woman with platinum hair with the words 'Satan Soul' written in bold letters.


	2. Volume 1: 001

Matthew Murdock was roaming the streets of Hell's Kitchen when he felt… a stir. It was like a pulse of unseen energy billowing out of focus. Also, it was oppressive and it made his already acute senses go nuts. The hairs on his body stood on end. His ears rang, and his sense of smell and taste malfunctioned. Whatever the origin of the stir was, it reminded him of the scent of pressed flowers and the sharp taste of bitter gourd.

If he didn't have the training, Matt guessed that he would have fallen down on the ground, half-catatonic by now.

Curious, Matt followed the source of the pulsing energy. His journey led him just outside of Hell's Kitchen and in a secluded alley.

However, just as he was nearing the source, his senses told him they were not alone. A group of people were moving about, in droves and in a manner so distinct, Matt gripped his weapon of choice, the nunchaku, in his hands harder. _Hand, definitely,_ he thought.

Agents of The Hand moved very distinctly. They moved quick and airy. To the untrained and inexperienced, it would be close to impossible to notice this. Someone like him? It was cakewalk.

He may be blind but his experience and senses more than compensated that disability. He didn't need sight to [See]. There were at least a dozen agents, three of which were hauling a woman into a van. Matt hasn't been noticed yet. _Good_.

"I don't know what you guys are up to but I don't approve of it."

Fighting ensued but like Daredevil would lose to peons, right?

When all was said and done, Matt was left with… basically an unconscious woman in the middle of a secluded alley.

* * *

It took a couple of days for Mirajane to understand what happened: she was in a dimension/reality that was like Edolas but isn't. For one thing, [Fioren Script] was referred to as [English] here. [Magical Vehicles] were called [Cars] that ran of a number of different energy sources that wasn't [Self Energy]. There was also a huge lack of magically competent individuals despite the presence and prevalence of magical energies.

Mirajane compared this world to Edolas, a kingdom that used innovation and gadgets. But unlike Edolas, this land didn't use magic as its main power source. _Speaking of which,_ she thought. electricity, oil, heck even the sun could be harnessed as energy sources. _Why couldn't Edolas do the same?_

In any case, Mirajane was in a world that was so different from Edolas and her own that she found herself at a huge disadvantage. As much as she was thankful to her good Samaritan for taking her in, Mirajane knew that she should be looking for ways to return home.

To do that, she needed information and resources.

Fortunately, information was freely given and available in this world—thanks to a concept known as the [Internet]. With a simple series of button pushes into a thingamabob known as a laptop, one could know anything about the world. However, Matt warned her not to believe everything in the internet.

Matthew 'Matt' Murdock. Mirajane was thankful that it was Matt who found her. The man with disability took everything Mirajane told her in stride: how she was from a different world and that she had been fighting in a war to protect her homeland. He even let her stay at her place.

Of course, being stuck here, Mirajane wanted to go home. For all she knew, time spent here could be time wasted trying to protect Magnolia. There's also the off-chance that maybe, time spent here was a minute percentage of a percentage of a second there, who knows. But Mirajane didn't want to be here any longer than she had to.

She needed to find a way home. Stat.

* * *

Despite information being readily available, Mirajane found that certain information tended to be very scarce. A simple Google search about interdimensional travel and about magic gave her information she either already knew in passing or just the basics. Also, a good chunk of the available information were either outright lies or may be information that reinforced the idea that [Magic] was really different here.

Any expert she was able to find online were either literature critics, sci-fi enthusiasts, some people called _nerds_ , and scholars (called scientists here) who didn't entertain her questions. The most serious ones who entertained her questions (and outright didn't laugh at her or called her crazy) were a trio of scholars named Erik Selvig, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. They spoke of theories and assumptions that was outside the proficiency of the platinum blonde. They also tried to explain it her in simple chunks but it took her quite a while to understand what they were saying.

It was nice to find someone who appeared to know their stuff but every time Mirajane brought out how she was not of this land, she would hear Darcy and Jane's annoyed sigh from the other side of the phone call. Also, conversations between them and Mirajane led to nowhere because long talks about dimensional travel ended with all parties involved agreeing that so much energy would be needed in order to tear open a whole between the barriers that separated realities. Should the four even manage to successfully create a dimensional portal, it would not be a guarantee it would lead to Mirajane's home.

That hurdle did not stop Mirajane from going home. Actually, Mirajane tried to suggest that maybe she could use her connection to Fairy Tail's Tenrou Island as an anchor to get her home but the three scholars shot it down because they cannot take the risk of harming Mirajane.

Mirajane wanted to say that she would be fine, and she's been through worse but Matt reminded her that they were the experts here.

That left Mirajane still stuck. She had a vague idea of how to get home but she she had no idea how to properly execute it.

With nothing left to do, Mirajane decided to do the next best thing: get to doing _something._ Like a job. And earn a salary so that she could get resources.

Let's not forget that Mirajane's freeloader status: she siphoned off of Matt's money. Once Mirajane learned how to use a telephone, she became aware of using too much of Matt's hard-earned money after seeing his phone bill.

To get into perspective, a loaf of bread in Magnolia costs around 300 Jewels, maybe 500 if it is high quality. Here, the average loaf of bread costs around two dollars so that means a dollar is around 150-250 Jewels. The average meal in a restaurant for one costs around twelve to twenty dollars. That means an okay-ish meal costs around 1800 Jewels in this world and that's way too intense. With the same number of jewels in her home world, a pair could already be full at a three-star restaurant.

That phone bill had three digits and two decimal points: that's a lot. Granted, Mirajane's mindset with money was that of a tourist who compared prices between her home country and the country she is visiting, but in her opinion, living here costs a lot. Mirajane's appearance in Matt's life was a huge economical stress. Just on food expenses alone, Matt would be spending double the amount of resources just to keep them from getting hungry.

She needed to be independent, or at least, contribute something (preferably monetary) to the person who let her stay in his apartment and use and consume his goods.

Also, she needed resources for her own expenses, like toiletries and clothes, and that longshot plan of travelling back to Earth Land. Matt has done so much for her already, but at this point, she was being depended of him now. And Mirajane hated being dependent.

This world did not have a guild or an organization called Fairy Tail so Mirajane couldn't even impersonate this world's version of herself. The closest thing to a Mirajane Strauss was some weird company that dedicated their entire effort in making custom straws who had employee twins named Mira and Jane. Everything is so different even the Heartfilia Konzern never existed, not even in the annals of history. She had no money in her name, nor did she have any information about this world's version of herself.

Mirajane asked Matt how she could get a job here but even Matt was at a disadvantage because Mirajane is an alien both literally and in the eyes of the law. Of course Matt could call Mirajane a refugee, but that's too much of a stretch already. Much as Matt was great in his job as a lawyer, law school didn't prepare him how to help a literal alien in getting employed. Of course he could bend certain rules for her, exploit loopholes and such but Mirajane placed her foot down and told him that she doesn't want him making compromises with his morals and beliefs.

Still, that left Mirajane without a job and without a means of getting employed. Forget resources, Mirajane can't even land a job.

So, if an opportunity won't open for her, maybe she should just force one to appear.

Luckily, the world was conspiring something for her benefit that day.

* * *

In the Xavier Mansion, Danielle Moonstar dreamt.

In that dream, a girl with pink skin and dragonfly-like wings was down. A brunette with claws like Wolverine but two in each of her hands and one on each of her foot was fighting what looked like a blue-haired terminator she-alien that had somehow managed to disembowel her five times already.

Dany was beside a blonde girl who had two fingers pressed on her temple.

Wolverine and a man wearing a tight suit with a huge skull design in his torso were fighting what looked like a cloaked goblin. The weird, alien-looking, dual bladed spear thing had been knocked out thanks to the appearance of Wolverine's ally but even 2v1 and weaponless, the cloaked goblin overpowered the two.

A dragon-tailed demon was fighting an alien that looked like the Hulk and the Thing had an evil, axe-wielding clone baby.

All around, alien cyborg beings that emerged from the tear in the sky were wreaking havoc. Raining down rays of death.

In that dream, the blonde screamed in pain. Dream Dany and this girls were... _allies, right?_ In the middle of New York, the two were up against a blue-skinned, female skinhead in a hoodie. The lady smiled, but her smile was like that of a predator. Her lips moved but Dany couldn't make out the words she was saying until she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"We're coming..."


	3. Volume 1: 002

It was an inconspicuous piece of paper. Really, it was. A flyer plastered on a random café's bulletin board should not have earned the attention of anybody considering how basic and unremarkably ordinary it was.

Jessica Jones may have known Mirajane only for a couple of weeks, after being introduced mysteriously by Matt, but hanging out with the platinum blonde was comparable to riding a hurricane. Not that Mirajane actively sought out trouble, no. It was more like trouble found her. Shit just happened around her; like those two run-ins with the Hand; that time some odd group called Hydra tried recruiting her; and, that time Charles freaken Xavier tried to introduce himself to her. Thankfully, Matt handled the telepath so Mirajane did NOT end up as an accessory to the training regime of child soldiers.

Also, more than a few battle-hardened individuals, Marc Specter and Luke Cage especially, at first impression, mistook her as the new incarnation of the Silver Sable.

All things aside, Jessica still asked Mirajane to accompany her despite the high probably of Mirajane attracting trouble. Why was she the new girl? Well, Jessica just needed to be away from the others–too much HR teambuilding bullshit that Daniel kept shoving down their throats. Since [Defenders] didn't worked out the way they wanted to, at least in the long run, they revamped it up and decided to call themselves [Heroes for Hire] because Jessica and basically everyone not named Matt and Daniel had to worry about rent.

In Daniel's little speech, he stressed that in order for this [Heroes for Hires] thing to work, they should pull back a little bit on being a lone wolf. This clashed with the personalities of the people he and Luke Cage were able to recruit under their banner since the new people had the tendency to be only exceptional when they worked alone.

Also, Jessica Jones felt much more at ease with Mirajane than Misty Knight.

In any case, when they were waiting for their drinks to be served, Mirajane stood up and went straight for the bulletin board.

"Hey, look at this!" Mirajane's smile was from ear to ear.

The platinum blonde handed Jessica a piece of paper.

* * *

"What exactly is this?" asked Luke Cage as Marc Spector handed the flyer to him. Nothing was on the piece of paper, but Mirajane and Daniel insisted that there was something there. Matt too insisted that there was braille written on it. Albeit not as wordy as what Daniel and Mirajane read aloud earlier but the thought were more or less the same.

[ Calling interested individuals!  
JOB FOR HIRE: BARTENDER/SERVER/WAITER  
30.00$ per hour salary!  
For more inquiries: show this flyer to the front desk ]

That was it. No name, no contact number, no email.

A simple Google search from Misty validated that there was the restaurant indicated in the advertisement somewhere in Manhattan but it looked sketchy at best.

This piece of flyer then started a half-hour session of verbal head-butts between them all. Luke Cage, Jessica and Misty agreed that Mirajane should ignore this; Daniel wanted to investigate; while Marc didn't want to be part of the discussion. And Matt said no before he left for his real job.

The majority's opinion did not stop Mirajane needed the money. The place was near Matt's apartment building. Besides, she's seen something like this before: this was how a [Job] was operated in guilds on Earth Land. In fact, the format itself resembled the [Jobs] that she'd pinned on Fairy Tail's bulletin board.

This [Job] didn't make her gut feel bad too. It was safe.

Probably.

* * *

"I'm employed!" greeted Mirajane Matt as he arrived home from work. Matt may not able to see her face but her 'aura' was abuzz with excitement. Matt never really believed in all this magic malarkey, despite being disproven by Daniel and his powers (and Mirajane to an extent – but to Matt, Mirajane was an alien, so powers were a given) but his training made it easy for him to discern how people were feeling, and his summed it up as 'aura'.

It wasn't really seeing a color, because he knew what colors looked like. What he was seeing is something like… a vibration?

"How?" Part of him was happy, but… how? She had no name, no paper trail, nothing. Unless…

"I got a job as a bartender in a restaurant!" The air around her was alive.

"Really?" 'But you're illegally living here!' was what he wanted to say but couldn't because Matt can't predict how Mirajane would react.

"Yeah!" Mirajane smiled brightly. Matt felt the air stir indicating she twirled, "I'm actually wearing my uniform now."

But of course Matt couldn't _see_ what she was wearing but her excitement was infectious. "Where are you working?" Also, he worried about Mirajane's safety.

"Rainbow Room. Actually near it. The head of the management was a very nice woman and tried to get me a job at her restaurant but I declined." Mirajane didn't say how her demons, especially Seilah, stirred protectively within her as she met the woman's gaze.

With Matt, it was an entirely different thought process: that's on a pretty high-end restaurant street. In fact, Matt's more… affluent clientele often preferred to meet him there. Scarce as they were. Still…

"Maybe I'll visit you sometime."

Mirajane smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

"First contact goes to the White Queen."

The Black King stirred the Bordeaux in his wineglass, "Touché."

* * *

"How was she?" One of her Bishops asked.

The White Queen tipped her head ever so slightly to the right, "I don't–you mean _her_?" She placed hand under her chin, "Interesting. She's interesting." She didn't say that the applicant's thoughts were well-guarded because that implied she was losing her touch, which she wasn't. Besides, her mind had an entirely different feel to it.

With Charles, it was like a trying to throw rocks on a pristine, well-kept palace. With his redhead protégé, it was like haphazardly letting lose an angry bull on a store filled with brittle China. But to Mirajane Strauss, looking inside was like peeking on a hole where everyone inside was looking right back at you.

In fact, when the White Queen 'peeked' she immediately pulled back because it felt like she was being watched.

"If anything, I guess it's safe to say that while she is a good candidate, she's just not someone we needed." Because Mirajane was someone who couldn't easily be read.

"As you wish, Ms. Frost." Telepathically read, that is.

Besides, if Charles wasn't able to recruit Miss Strauss then who would've?

* * *

Good thing Mirajane only entered the White Queen's restaurant to ask for directions. 'Mirajane didn't need to be entangled with the Hellfire Club,' Matt thought.

That is to say that Mirajane's predicament was not without problems: she entered Satana Hellstorm's business, and that's an even more of a headache than Emma Frost's.

Not wanting to rain on Mirajane's parade, Matt didn't say much and kept it to himself. He settled at watching over her from the sidelines. But it's Satana Hellstorm, watching over Mirajane will be hard.

* * *

Somewhere in a dimension that is often mistaken as [Hell], murmurs were whispered by it's residents.

"Hey, hey! Didya here?"

"Hm?"

"A [Duke] arrived just the–"

"So? That's not even interesting."

"Will you let me finish? I was saying: a [Duke] arrived earlier."

The resident looked at the informant, "So? I'm waiting."

"The [Duke]'s working as a bartender."

The resident titled his head, "Oh? That's something different."

"Yeah! I knew from a minion of a [High Class] that the [Duke] was pretty powerful. Like hiding it's powers." Which never really happened because demons, the whole lot of them, loved to display their power. It was also the very foundation of their hierarchy – which made flaunting your power even more desirable because the strong were able to command the weak.

For a [Duke] who may not even be a [Duke] to be hiding one's power mean something interesting was simmering. After all the last time this happened, the dimension got a new head honcho.


	4. Volume 1: 003

_Her_ appearance made [Underground New York] abuzz with excitement. Certain artefacts in the Sanctum of New York, the most magically secure place this side of the equator, started to hum: alarm after alarm shooting up left and right.

What's weird was how easy it was for the Ancient One to locate this possible threat: a simple scrying spell and she was staring at a girl with platinum blonde hair.

The Ancient One can't say for certainty that she was being discreet in checking up on this woman. It was _her_ subtle movements: the girl never made any attempt to flaunt her power, but she never also made any attempt to hide her unbridled magic. Like this _demon_ knew she was being watched and was daring the onlooker to make the first move.

It was a predator versus another predator: the proud and noble lion against the subtle but dignified black panther.

It wasn't unnerving but the Ancient One, out of curiosity, ended up checking in on the happenings of the demon–like how she was able to work with a somewhat functional alliance with the current incarnation of the Iron Fist. The Chinese Sanctorum advised to let it be: the demon could be the yang to the Iron Fist's yin; a foil, an anti-thesis, or at the very least a baby sitter.

In the end, the Ancient One let it be. Besides, she had more important issues to think about, especially since the Ancient One entertained thoughts of stepping down.

Going through a certain restaurant's door and into another pocket dimension (that really isn't a pocket dimension, mind you) some ancient and noble families felt an odd sense of familial tie to the person in question. Certain heads of such families even questioned if this was some sort of anti-divine intervention that made them wonder if their successors were worthy because the woman on the other side of the portal was just _so_ qualified.

In fact, some (otherwise dormant) families ended up getting back some of their clout with just her appearance alone. Like the [Ancient and Most Noble House of Halphas]. Her appearance made quite a stir in the very delicate peaceful-no, non-chaotic times their dimension has ever seen.

Amidst all this, Mirajane was unaware (or is she?) of all the people who clamored to get a glimpse of the new powerhouse of the dimension.

* * *

Satana Hellstorm was intrigued. Her flyer was found by someone. Then again magical people and blind people should be able too, but in the few weeks since she's posted the ad only three took up the request: two of which were now currently coursing through her veins. Not to say that she didn't need the extra hand, but the previous two applicants were so obvious about their desire to use her as a stepping stone to unimaginable power that she just had to do the deed first. One does not simply be the daughter of _The_ Devil and not have others wanting to use you. Dog eat dog world and all that.

Honestly she would've preferred to have a blind employee because blind people wouldn't be able to see that her clientele were more or less otherworldly in nature, but the new applicant looks promising. She was nice, friendly and had a certain fire within her that reminded her of her father and other demonic titans. But that is to say that Mirajane Strauss also reminded her, Satana Hellstorm, of her brother. If she knew any better, Mirajane was _exactly_ like her brother. Dark on the inside, light on the inside. Like it was Mirajane's choice to be _good_.

In any case, Satana wanted to see what Mirajane could do: what else aside from serving and stirring drinks were she able to do?

* * *

Mirajane was not as thick as she put herself out to be. She wasn't naïve, nor was she blind. She knew she was being watched, she knew forces were trying to get a hold of her, and she knew others wanted to use her. It's not a matter of her being unable to do anything, it's a matter of her refusing to do anything she didn't want to do.

Some were subtle, like that powerful one who checked up on her with Wizard Saint-level magics. Others, not so much. Whenever the sun was out, these forces couldn't be any more obvious. Erza was the better tracker but Mirajane was no slouch in that regards either. The first thing to tailing another mage was learning how to mask your magic, and these people not only did not hid their magic, it was like they were wearing megaphones yelling to the world that they were there.

They leaped from building to building, hid under the shadows and some camped outside Matt's apartment; some even went so far as to tail her. These were all acceptable actions if they knew how to control their magic. All they did made her demons mock their efforts. Lilith merely chuckled inside her head and assured her that Mirajane will not be harmed. Halphas merely sighed and told her to only call her if the enemies were strong. Sitri... Sitri didn't even bother with Mirajane's stalkers, calling her stalkers something lower than an insect. Her lesser demons were abuzz and clamoring for Mirajane's attention, all desiring for her to use their power but Mirajane told them no–at least not yet.

Because those who followed her were acting suspicious yes, but they haven't done anything bad yet.

Mirajane felt a stir in the air.

Of course, there were always idiots who didn't heed the signs.

Mirajane smiled as the figures before her blocked her path. "Hi! I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me be."

Two figures stood before her. Judging from their builds, they were men. They were in cloaks not unlike those from her world. For a minute, Mirajane thought they were from Earth Land but that wasn't the case. They had magic, or more magic than the average person here, but that's all there is to it. Magic should not be used as a measure of one's place of origin, because while most of the population were below par in magical levels, there were quite the handful of individuals who could give her difficulty should Mirajane come face-to-face to them.

"Our mistress does not appreciate usurpers." one of them said, a hiss forming every time the 's' sound was pronounced.

"I'm sorry?" Mirajane tilted her head. She adjusted the ecobag that contained her uniform slung on her shoulder. It's new and she doesn't want to destroy it.

"You're very existence is a threat to our queen's power!" They removed their hoods and showed their faces.

Mirajane grew concerned at the sight of their teeth.

Because they were fangs.

* * *

Charles Xavier exited Cerebro. Forty fledging humans have awakened their power. That was 400% more than what was expected. Before, the number of awakenings can be totaled with just one hand, and that's for an entire year. Now, Xavier Institute was welcoming more and more recruits. Just the other day, twelve out of the thirty mutants Xavier was able to get a hold of entered the school.

"This is concerning," Charles told to a redhead beside him.

"What is?" Jean Grey asked.

"The more mutants that awaken, the more people Erik might sway to his side."

Once upon a time, Erik and Charles were allies with a common goal. And Charles really did believe that his efforts —getting mutants, schooling them, and honing their powers— were for the benefit of not just mutantkind but also for the world as a whole. Erik didn't; he disagreed with Charles' methods.

Erik also did not share his worldviews. His thoughts with regards to mutantkind were to establish a place where they could live in peace. Noble it might be, his execution of such a dream left a lot to be desired. Because Erik wanted mutantkind to stand above those of humans. It's disheartening to have such a charismatic man on the opposite end Charle's of the politcal spectrum. And as the days pass so do the number of people joining his cause.

Charles can only hope that a world where no conflict between humans and mutants happen soon because he was sure that as Erik's influence grew stronger, the more the world's balance tip towards conflict.

"Let's just do what we can." Jean said, sighing.

"Yes, I suppose we should." he smiled at his protégé. "How's the recruitment drive for instructors?"

Jean Grey's face grew solemn, "Not as good. We've only able to get two."

Charles hummed, "Perhaps I should try recruiting Ms. Strauss again?"

Jean Grey didn't say anything. To say that Mirajane Strauss potential was off the charts was an understatement. Whenever she used Cerebro, Mirajane's mental power was unlike anything she's ever seen. Then again, any proficient telepath knew how to hide their trail against other telepaths. It appeared that Mirajane could be a telepath but she flaunted her power. And such an action was gaudy and tactless in Jean's eyes even though she thought of Mirajane as a nice girl.

"I can read your mind Jean," Charles said, a smile forming on his lips. They stopped in front of an elevator.

"I-you-how?" Jean stammered, caught off-guard. She was sure that no one was peeking into her mind, an exercise that Charles taught her since childhood. Reeling in one's power was one way of improving it, Charles told her. And by now, she'd like to believe that the Professor was having more and more difficulty getting inside her head.

"You've a much protected mind, Jean," Charles said as he pushed the elevator button. The door opened and Charles entered inside. "But you wear your heart on your sleeve. You're still upset that Scott found Ms. Strauss to be rather endearing."

Jean crossed her arms, recalling how Mirajane's sunny disposition made Scott's cheeks go pink. "I don't." She then followed Charles' lead and entered the elevator too.

"As you say, Jean. As you say."

* * *

Mirajane was running now. Good thing her uniform's tucked neatly on her ecobag because she just couldn't handle going home with a ruined uniform.

Those who chased her were something akin to the undead, Halpas told her. A being whose soul was corrupted and now served its progenitor. Another demon told her that this particular brand of undead likes to feed on the blood of others. Loyal to a fault, they were the perfect disposable men because in turn, they get a boost in overall strength.

When asked if Mirajane can handle them, most (if not all) the demons she's tamed laughed, "You'd have to be some special kind of idiot to be defeated by such lowly insects."

If so, why was she running then? Her pacifism. Much as her demons hated her for being reactive rather than proactive, it was her choice to be good. And despite their very core being evil, her demons respected her for that.

She was running for her pursuers' safety. Because once she's showed her true power, she–

Mirajane paused. Can _she_ use her powers here? If she recalled Wendy's tale, the [Dragon Slayer] couldn't use any of her magic in Edolas until she was given some medicine by Mystogan. Is her power affected by the difference of the [Laws of Magic] here?

Slowing down a little, she tried to do an incomplete transformation, with her arm first.

In her psyche, the demons she's tamed clamored for her attention. At least the lesser ones.

Her go-to demon accepted her call, earning disappointed shrieks from the demons within her. This demon, her demon of choice, was the inner demon that was present the moment one was born. It represented humanity's capacity for evil, and thus why this demon was so compatible to her–because this demon was a part of her. It was her evil given form. It was:

"[Satan Soul]."

Her magic reacted, mixing with the demon essence. For a moment, Mirajane didn't feel anything but then there was the unmistakable hum of magic. Magic that began to circulate in her veins. But her appearance didn't change.

She willed that only her dominant hand would transform but nothing happened. Mirajane flexed her hand, making sure it worked properly. No problem. But why didn't she transform?

She tried testing it out by punching the ground.

* * *

Frigga was beside Heimdall. After his report of the appearance of the [Anomaly], Frigga took it upon herself to monitor the developments. Her husband was well-versed with wars and running kingdoms, but magic and demonology? That was Frigga's forte. Well maybe not so much with demonology but her proficiency with it certainly eclipsed Odin's.

"The question now is: is she a puppet, a vessel or a homunculus?" Frigga whispered to herself as she viewed the [Anomaly]. The demon in question landed a blow on the earth, creating a rumble and disorienting her pursuers.

After Heimdall's emergency report of the [Anomaly] being attacked, Frigga came here as fast as she could.

* * *

 _The power's still there_ , Mirajane thought, but she wondered if she still had the fortitude that was given whenever she equipped her demons. She initially thought of getting hit but she didn't want to risk it.

Instead, she did the next best thing: canceling her [Satan Soul] before picking another demon. The demons again bellowed for attention–the demon that was usually chosen wasn't working properly. It now was their time to shine.

Mirajane divided her attention between her pursuers and choosing the demon to equip.

Her pursuers, initially wary since Mirajane was able to rattle the earth with just her bare fist, steeled their ground. They carried the noblest orders of their leader. Their queen, their everything. They would not fail. Besides, they've been going easy on their prey, since what threat would this woman pose to their mistress?

The pursuers obviously did not feel what their leader felt when Mirajane arrived. They were just peons; expendable resources to the leader's underground empire. Their queen simply sent these peons out to die because she wanted to see what Mirajane's powers were.

The ancient demons Mirajane had on her roster all through the ruse, of course. It was initially amusing seeing their master run from such lowly creatures. Her kindness knew no bounds. But it's starting to grate on their nerves. The prey chased after the predator? The audacity. Their pride wouldn't allow it.

So when Mirajane paused to choose, the stronger ones sprang forth, each causing a stir on their own. That is, until, she answered.

"Let me…"

Mirajane frowned when this particular demon volunteered herself.

Unfortunately, because Mirajane didn't have time to choose another one, she permitted it. _Her_ power coursed within the platinum blonde, weaving with Mirajane's magic. Her entrance made the ambient magic buzz in excitement. It was like all the world's curses were singing as she made herself manifest.

Except…

* * *

Agatha Harkness hummed from her scrying tool. Of course Camilla would make the first move. The ancient vampire was territorial. Camilla called herself a queen, but she was more like a warlord, a tyrant even. All those who entered her realm ended up getting swallowed by her influence, power, or worse.

The moment the platinum blonde manifested her powers, Agatha was already viewing through her tools. _Might as well see what this demon could do._ She needed to assess if the powerhouse was a threat or not. What she saw did not answer that, but it certainly did not disappoint her either.

* * *

The Ancient One exhaled, which earned unexpected curious glances from her apprentices. Baron Mordo especially, he saw something new appearing on his master's face: frustration.

This woman, this Mirajane Strauss, was turning out to be very troublesome.

* * *

 _BGM: No Game No Life: Izuna_  
 _watch?v=kIW64eJr_Oc_

* * *

"All the world's [Curses]," the voice came after a hole in reality opened in front of Mirajane. From the tear, the demon came, emerging flawlessly like a flower blooming in full glory. Dark hair as deep as the night. Eyes as cold as ice. Complexion as fair as fresh snow, the demon has come. "they are mine and mine to control."

Mirajane tensed. That's a first. The first time her demons manifested after taming them.

"I am Seilah," the demon announced, "the [Bringer of Curses]."

* * *

Frigga had half a mind to send her warriors but–

* * *

"You, who watch my [Mistress] as entertainment," Seilah's eyes were closed but her onlookers felt her gaze on them, " **Begone**!"

There were sparks and buzzes and sounds and flashes of light all around. All scrying tools observing Mirajane malfunctioned, all spells cancelled. The stronger ones tried to persist before being overpowered one by one by Seilah.

* * *

"Even my [Gaze]." Heimdall whispered.

Frigga steeled herself, "Heimdall, assemble my Valkyries. That's a [Class-A] threat than needs to be vanquished."

"But my queen–"

Frigga didn't stop, "Also, get me my sword."

* * *

Mirajane grew more concerned. Now that no one was watching, she feared what Seilah would do.

"You hurt me [Mistress]," Seilah told her facing her. "When you tamed me, you tamed the [Queen of Curses]."

Her pursuers ran for them, but Seilah simply yelled, " **Kneel**."

The two lesser vampires knelt without pause. They were still in control of their minds but their bodies wouldn't listen.

"I would never! You do not deserve it!" One yelled. "I will never kneel before you!" the other agreed. What followed were a string of swearwords.

Seilah didn't bother with them, until one of them spit in their direction.

Without opening her eyes, Seilah's face turned angry. " **Silence**!" That shut both of them up, " **You are in the presence of a [Queen] and her [King]**!"

The vampires, proverbially bound and gagged, started to quake on their own. Blind loyalty contradicting with the demon's [Macro]. One's eyes started to turn white, his pupils looking up.

Mirajane didn't say anything, still wary of Seilah. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said." Seilah said. She turned around and faced Mirajane. "All demons you possess, they are yours.

She took a step forward "You are our King! Act like it!" _Before they_ …

That's when Mirajane felt it. Seilah's power in her veins. Then the change. The transformation. Her clothes changed followed by her body. Horns on her head, hair still platinum. A kimono made from demon cloth.

Take Over complete. [Satan Soul: Seilah].

Mirajane stood, her pursuers still kneeled on the ground. They were quiet, eyes closed as if they lost consciousness. She cancelled her powers, and reverted back. She was back in jeans, a t-shirt and one of Matt's jerseys. Her boots were still the boots that she owned from Earth Land, one of the few reminders that she's from a different world.

Her pursuers collapsed on the ground, no doubt unconscious because if they died, they would've turned to ashes, said her demons.

Mirajane was victorious, but why did it feel like a hollow victory? Maybe she should…

* * *

" _You shouldn't have done that_."

The noble vampire stirred her goblet. Wineglasses tended to crumble under her grip, and spilt blood's such a waste. Dinner's already been interrupted by the phone call but sustenance should never be wasted. "Oh?"

"' _Never provoke sleeping dragons,' ever heard of that?_ "

She was atop one of the taller buildings in New York, so when she was looking down, she had a nice view of what was happening downstairs. And the scene she saw was a titan fighting against her peons. "I fail to see your point."

" _And you're such a bad actress_." It was a taunt. An effective one too because it hit the mark right in the center. Though the vampire, out of pride, still hid it. _I don't want to give them the satisfaction_ , she told herself.

" _We know you're distressed_."

Down below, using her heightened senses, she could see the [Anomaly] in deep concentration before appearing to turn back where she was going earlier.

"I am not!"

" _Oh?_ " the voice said, " _Perhaps–_ "

The line was cut. Conversation between the Elder Vampire and her acquaintance was stopped. There was a crash, the sound of glass breaking, and the angry cry of the cold night's air came. It was impossible given that her walls were glass reinforced by both science _and_ magic.

"Perhaps, you should leave me alone." A new voice asked.

The vampire tensed and drew her fangs. Under the moonlight, Camilla was stronger. Her goblet was still half-full, and she took a quick sip. "Why should I listen to you?" She was buying time because by now because her thralls were most likely assembling now.

"I don't being watched." The [Anomaly] said. Under the moonlight, her hair was unnaturally white. White as snow. And brighter than her fiery red.

"Doesn't matter." She chugged the contents of her goblet as she heard the unmistakable rumble of her thralls rushing for her aid.

Under the moonlight, Camilla was stronger, especially with a belly full of blood. And with the aid of her thralls, so _much_ stronger. A demon her foe may be, Camilla has an army. Strong and blindly loyal to her.

There was a thud and her door's been kicked open. Camilla's sired men pour forth, outnumbering her foe one against thirty and with more to come, each with guns and swords and tools, both inane and magical in nature. Her own army, fully customized to the teeth.

The demon floated unimpressed, hair and tamoto billowing under the chilly wind. Still, like always, she would give them a second chance. Everyone had a right to redemption. Everyone deserved a second change—until she saw the remains of a man on her foe's dining table. Sprawled like cattle, naked and with welts and bruises, fear was forever locked on his face as his life was forfeit.

Magic stirred, answering to the distress of the demon. It was unnatural, but so were demons.

New thralls fell under the sheer weight of their foe's presence. Those who were able to withstand the killing intent found it hard to focus.

Gone was the merciful Mirajane.

Of course, Mirajane's seen worse–she's in the middle of a war against her world's ultimate incarnation of [Evil]: a dragon that was close to being an immortal. She's seen pain, destruction and all the horrors associated with war but this... this was inexcusable.

In front them now was the woman whom demons pledged their loyalty to, the merciless mage that decimated armies.

She was Mirajane Strauss, the _She-Devil_.

"I will give you only one warning. Cease everything and I'll–"

One of the vampire's guards fired a gun at her. It was fast but Mirajane was faster. Seilah was not at fast as Halphas but that a wrong comparison because Halphas was one of her fastest demons.

" **Stop moving**." And all vampires within the vicinity stopped moving.

Camilla did what she was told. She twitched on the ground, and with extreme effort, broke free from Mirajane's magic. "Interesting magic."

The power to compel was not a unique magic, but just the use of words and people following your orders was a finesse she so desperately wanted. That type of magic onlly belonged to her cultured and sophisticated self.

Camilla wanted to enthrall Mirajane now. She wasn't referred to as [Camilla the Greedy Glutton] for nothing.

And Camilla is not without magic. She's—

Mirajane concentrated all the magic swirling around. New York was surprising a magically potent place, especially since there was a ley line nearby. The ambient magic, always eager to please, answered.

* * *

All around, people who were capable of sensing magic felt it.

Just like that time months ago, but this time, it wasn't a tear in reality. It was magic. Pure, pure magic.

* * *

"[ **Soul Exctinction** ]!" With Seilah's [Macro] the spell's fire power was multiplied tenfold. Those who saw could've sworn that they saw a dazzling purple light flashing over the horizon.

* * *

Billy Kaplan was surprised by the feeling, despite not being able to see it. He also ended up frying his phone with _his_ magic after feeling the excited ambient magic, jumpstarting his journey to the [Path of the Arch Magus].

Megan Gwynn felt like she was being tickled by electricity, the air (or ambient magic, since she didn't know of it yet) humming with excitement.

Nico Minoru felt the [Staff of One] cry in reverence. As to what it was the staff was rejoicing for, she didn't know.

* * *

There was one thing that was concering with Mirajane. If anything, it could be described as a weakness. And that weakness was moderating her power. Then again, who in Fairy Tail could ever do that?

The building's top has been blown off. But since Mirajane didn't hold back, harmful debris wasn't a concern because it's been obliterated into dust.

Camilla was on the ground, her thralls reduced to ashes. Reinforcements were gone too because she no longer heard their footsteps. In fact, if she hadn't used her magic to create a shield for herself she would've died.

Her body hurt all over and her magic was almost depleted.

She made an effort to sit up but the next thing she knew, she's been stabbed in the heart.

Under the moonlight, the silver blade shone like a star.

"I-I- _argh_!" and the ancient vampire returned to dust.

Mirajane can only look in surprise as a man with skin as dark as Misty's cleaned the blade that was earlier lodged inside the vampire's chest.

"Thanks. I've been trying infiltrate her lair for weeks now." The person said a nod. His eyes were blocked by his shades but Mirajane could tell he was happy.

"Who're you?"

The man sheathed his blade. He gave one look at Mirajane before saying, "Blade." And with that the man leaped off of the building.

* * *

"So how was work?" Matt asked as Mirajane entered the apartment.

"It was nice." _But…_

"But…" Matt tried to pry. She smelled oddly of ashes and something else.

"I kind of destroyed a building?" She said honestly, carefully omitting the part where she unknowingly helped a vampire slayer.


	5. Volume 1: 004

News outlets covered it nonstop. Good thing Matt was blind because he could guess that it was probably blowing up online too.

An explosion that rocked upstate New York–no one seriously injured. Conspiracy theories were have been posted online too. A report made by an eyewitness said that the one who caused it was, in the witness' own words, a big-tittied, platinum-haired, youtuber-looking young woman in a slutty Asian get up.

Matt could feel the vein in his head pulse in annoyance. Then again, this was New York: what _isn't_ on the news?

"Tell me you're joking." He just left Mirajane for ten hours and she comes home regaling a tale about vampires and vampire slayers–and casually blowing up one of the more affluent buildings in New York.

It was a good thing no one was seriously injured and that there were no reported fatalities, but this was just…

"It really wasn't my fault," Mirajane apologized, hunching forward. The sincerity's on her voice too, he could tell.

It's sad because Matt believed her but, "You can't just go and blow buildings like that," They were having a cup of tea on Matt's living room, "that's not how it works here." How did she even managed to destroy a building just by herself? As far as he knew, Mirajane was incompetent with explosives. _Or is she?_

"Yes, I agree but–"

There was a knock on the door.

Matt wondered who it could be, considering it was around ten o'clock.

What's worse was how he noticed Mirajane became alert. With clenched fists, she sat upright and maintained a stance where she could pounce at any second.

"I'll get it." Matt said, standing up.

"No, let me." Mirajane insisted, already up and walking to the door.

For a second, Matt felt the air surrounding Mirajane stir–like it was excited, but that rarely happens. And he's only really ever seen it on the first time the Iron Fist and Mirajane met.

* * *

"O great and merciful king," a man began. Two people kneeled in front of them. They were powerful-looking with frames that could have rivaled Luke Cage's build. Both men were relaxed, exuding a sure sense of reverence before Mirajane.

 _Huh?_

"Forgive us for our transgressions!" the other yelled with such conviction and sincerity. Mirajane was surprised by their words because it was directed at her. And this was Mirajane who didn't get intimidated by Luke Cage; who didn't flinch at a Hulk episode in Stark's area of the city; and the same Mirajane who genuinely thought that Hand operatives were inconsequential.

"I'm sorry?"

One of the men, with great ceremony, looked up to meet her eyes. Mirajane saw deep sea eyes full of regret, which contradicted with his tough features. His black hair glistened with sweat under the orange light of the hallway. "We have done you a great disservice by putting you in harm's way."

"What?" Deep within Mirajane, the demons stirred. Seilah, Mirajane could tell, was smug.

"We did not mean to put you in danger!" The other, bronze-skinned, leaner but softer-looking than the other, appeared to be distraught. His mud-colored hair was disheveled and windswept, heaving a little like he was out of breath. "This we swear it!"

He made a gesture to flail himself towards Mirajane's feet but the young woman simply took a step back, settling for a stance that was defensive.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Matt could feel that vein pulsing again, "Everyone, let's go over the top."

* * *

The new guests(?) declined to sit on his couch, not out of disgust or anything but with what they claimed as their rightful place.

"We are not equals with our king, seeing as we are mere subjects of our king," said brunet, standing erect–like a person with a military background, at least that's what Matt was able to discern.

Mirajane was oddly silent this whole ordeal, especially since these two men referred to her as their 'king'.

"What does that even mean?" Matt asked, leaning against a nearby door frame. Observing Mirajane and these two men proved to be difficult because Mirajane was silent, as if she's in deep thought, while the two men before her appeared to just be happy standing in front of her.

One of the males opted to speak but Mirajane beat him. "Matt," he felt her eyes on him, "can I trust you with everything I'm about to tell you within the next few minutes to stay between us?"

"That's a pretty odd request, but you have my word." Mirajane has a track record of being an honest alien. Not that she was a bad alien, but there's some precedence that aliens tended to be bad. Like Loki and those Chitauri that tried invading New York years ago.

"Well, don't get surprised too."

* * *

She introduced herself as the [Queen of Curses], or according to this person, often romanticized as [Goddess of the Chill Moon].

Matt was blind, you see, so he couldn't really describe what happened. One moment, they were having a normal conversation, the next moment the small hairs all over his body stood up. The air suddenly _tasted_ bittersweet and then he could hear a continuous sound of what he could only describe as the 'sound of light'. When he asked Mirajane, she also told him that she has no what was happening.

"But it's your powers." Great, Matt's starting to believe all of Mirajane's malarkey. "How can you not know about your powers?"

"It's different. Magic here is different."

The being that Mirajane was able to appear out of thin air spoke, "We guess that the [Laws of Magic] here is very different from where we're from."

 _Sigh._ Matt had the habit of doing that this past couple of minutes. "Okay…?" He doesn't sound convinced, "But why are you here now, curse queen?" He turned to Mirajane, "Why's she here?"

What he wanted to say was 'No one is making any sense right now so please explain to me, preferably in English.'

Mirajane nodded, "Well, this here is one of my demons, Seilah."

"Demon?"

"Yes," Seilah said, "D-E-M-O-N." He felt hands grabbing his and placing it over her head. _Oh_ , _those are horns._

"So, like the devil?" It was a religious thing and that's the only thing he knows as a point of reference.

Mirajane tilted her head pensively, "Kind of, but not really."

"That's more or less a title," Seilah said, taking a seat on one of the armrests of Mirajane's seat. "In our world, at least."

"Okay." Matt nodded.

Mirajane was giving him bite-sized information and the gesture's worth appreciating, "But that doesn't explain why a building in upstate New York's blown to bits."

Mirajane gave a weak laugh, as if insinuating that it was some joke. "Well that-uh, well, when I was walking home…"

* * *

"…which leads to me tracking down owner of the thralls seeing as Seilah told me that one can easily locate the progenitor of a coven seeing as it's like a fingerprint from those tv shows I watched from your television."

"I didn't know that." One of the men standing before Mirajane whispered to the other. Matt overheard it, of course. Heightened senses, and all.

"It was definitely gaudy of that Elder Vampire to set a trap right in front of her doorstep." Seilah said, crossing her legs in what Matt could 'see' as discomfort. She was sitting on an armrest. Matt may be a lawyer but he doesn't like living in a wide space so his receiving area can hold four people at most. Besides, he doesn't cultivate friendships deeper that acquaintances seeing as he has a very dangerous _hobby_.

Mirajane didn't react to Seilah's words and continued explaining her night, "So I wanted to just scare her a bit make her believe that avoiding me would be in her best interest."

"So you blew up a whole building for that?" Matt asked.

Seilah gave a light chortle, "If only she would."

"Seilah." Mirajane warned. When the demon shrugged and stood up, making a beeline to his modest bookshelf, Mirajane continued her story. "So I went to her floor and gave her a stern warning."

"And _then_ she blew up the Elder Vampire's residence along with the Elder Vampire." Seilah said, nose already in one of Matt's old textbooks from college.

He 'saw' Mirajane's eyebrows furrow in concern, "It's not like I had a choice. She's already killed her victim by that point."

"Wait." Matt raised a hand, "What victim?"

This was the cue for the men to speak up. The raven-haired one appeared to hold himself more with esteem while the brunet acted more jovially.

"Our previous maste—no, the one who turned us likes to feed on live humans."

"Like a trashy TV show vampire villain."

The raven-haired one crossed his arms and placed a hand over his chin, "I am curious as to why we're still alive."

The brunet pursed his lips, eyebrows clenched. "Yeah, why are we still alive?"

"Huh?" Matt asked.

Seilah flipped the page of Matt's textbook, "Once an Elder Vampire's vanquished, his entire lineage goes with him, provided they've developed their magic enough to resist their [Vampire Imprint]."

"Maybe," the brunet began, "maybe our king knows."

His eyes immediately fell on Mirajane.

The platinum-haired young woman shrugged, "I'm afraid I also don't know myself. But maybe Seilah could explain to us."

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're insinuating, Master." Seilah flipped the next page.

"When you used [Macro] on them, what else did you do?"

Seilah didn't meet Mirajane's eyes, "Well, how was I to know that my [Macro] can easily overwrite the [Vampire's Imprint] on a thrall?"

"Wha–" Mirajane had another demon explain what a [Vampire's Imprint] was before processing what Seilah said, "And you didn't tell me?"

The demon shut the book close and looked into her master's eyes, "I wasn't sure of what I did until they got here."

The platinum blonde sat silently for a second before: "Are you telling me the truth?"

Seilah nodded, "Absolutely. On my name as an Etherious, and as your loyal retainer."

Both women met eye contact for the longest time before Mirajane broke it.

"If it helps," Seilah returned the book on the bookshelf and brought out another one, "At least now you have more manpower."

Matt had trouble piecing things together, "I don't follow."

Mirajane let out a frustrated huff, "Apparently, _I_ have my own thralls now."

There was a moment of silence that passed between all the people present.

"My king, are we really that repulsive to you?" The raven-haired man said dejectedly.

Mirajane's hands were immediately waving no in front of them, "No, it's not that. What I meant to say was that I didn't ask for this, and neither did you."

"Well, the one we served before you didn't think much of us either. And she made us do a lot of things that we didn't want, now that I think about it."

That got Seilah's attention. She was all up and into the two men, looking at them from head to toe. "A thrall with free will? Or is it? How _interesting_."

At everyone's perplexed look Seilah continued, "Thralls, especially new ones are notoriously known for being blindly loyal to their progenitor. It was not unheard of that newly created vampires worship their creators to the point of fanaticism. They'll be like this for the first few years, sometimes decades, until they generate their own resistance to their [Vampire's Imprint] left by their progenitor."

She walked around the two males, like a predator encircling her prey, "Both of you, judging by your latent magical powers, can't be more than a few months old. Well at least that's you," she pointed to the brunet. "You on the other hand," she turned to the raven-haired, "You're probably a little over a year or two at best?"

"Well, does it hurt them? The [Vampire's Imprint] and the lack thereof, I mean?" Mirajane asked.

Seilah leaned closer on the brunet, arms crossed closely to her chest. "Are you in pain?"

Both men shook their head no.

"Good. Can we remove the compulsion on them?" Mirajane asked, "If they have their free will then getting rid of their compulsion could make them return to before they were vampires, right?"

Seilah sighed, "That's awfully naïve of you, Master." And merciful but she didn't say. "To answer your question, yes we can but I don't know what will happen."

"Why's that?"

"Three things come to mind. One: we don't know how the [Laws of Magic] work here and undoing what we've already done can inevitably and will most likely make it worse. Two: if we did, four things could happen;

A: either everything works out fine  
B: the [Vampire's Imprint] returns and I don't know what happens after that  
C: they turn to ghouls seeing as they are now masterless and start attacking indiscriminately, or  
D: they follow their progenitor's lead and spontaneous burst into ashes."

She let that sink in for a moment. "Three: something unexpected happens. Which can either be good or bad."

Seilah turned to Mirajane, "Are you willing to make that decision with those odds, Master?"

A tense silence followed, with Mirajane and Matt out of words, Seilah occupying herself again with Matt's bookshelf and the two thralls deep in thought.

"If it helps," The brunet broke the silence, "I think I'll go with what our new king wants."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are more concerned that we've been forced into this position and gave us a chance to break free from this predicament. The one we served before you wasn't like that. She was greedy and selfish and only thought of herself."

Seilah burst his bubble, "Well, Mira here's in the same position as you. She's just as a victim of my magic as you."

"Yes but at least she asked," for the first time since the brunet entered the apartment he smiled, "And that's all that ever matters to me."

"I agree," the raven-haired man finally chimed in, "Whatever your decision is, we'll be more than happy to accommodate."

The demon nodded and turned to Mirajane, "Well?"

The woman in question was quiet before: "In that case, I have a question."

"A question?"

"A question you both must answer truthfully."

A moment passed before both men nodded. "Fire away, my king." The brunet said.

"If you were not influenced by the compulsion; if you did not feel the need to think of me as your king, will you still follow me? Will you still follow me knowing that I might leave this world? If you were your own original self, would you still follow me?" There was a stir in the air before Seilah faded back into the darkness.

Matt 'saw' Seilah turn into wisps of energy that then moved and combined with Mirajane.

The two thralls saw Mirajane transform. She resembled Seilah now, but with Mirajane's face and aura.

" **As your king, I compel you to tell me the truth: if you were not in any compulsion, would you still follow me?** " [Macro] was laced in her voice. Matt had to cover his ears through instinct. Heightened senses made it feel like he tasted sound too–like Mirajane's words were like honey that he could gobble up. It was only through his training that made him control himself from losing his mind to the sheer allure of Mirajane's voice.

The raven-haired man smiled, "I'll follow you. I know it will be an adventure of a lifetime."

The brunet grinned, "Yup. Until the end of time."

"I am not in need of thralls though." Mirajane said.

"We can serve you in... other ways." the brunet told her. "I was a model before this, I could earn a few bucks for you."

Mirajane shook her head, "No, I don't need money too." _Lie_. "I mean I don't need your money."

"Well, on the side I've also pros–" the brunet began before Mirajane cut in.

"I don't need you in _that_ way too." Mirajane could feel her face heating up.

"We can protect you," the raven-haired man began, "not that you'd need it but we can stop people from bothering you. I'm ex-military and I've worked as a shadow before."

Mirajane shook her head, "I have no need of your services. Period."

The brunet pouted, "Well, if you'd want, we could be friends?"

The raven-haired looked at him harshly, "You! She is our king!"

Mirajane quickly diffused the situation with a raised hand. "We could be friends!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed the brunet.

"But..." trailed the raven-haired.

"Want to be my friend?" Mirajane asked.

Just like that, Matt saw the man cave, "Well, i-if it is your wish."

* * *

"And days later, something will happen in the game!"

"Oh, an event flag?" Billy Kaplan was speaking his friend during lunch time.

"What's that?"

"In video games, especially in Japanese visual novels–that's Japanese novels in game form," Billy gushed, "event flags are situations in which the main character, that's us the players, advances the plot of the story. If it's a JRPG, it is most usually a signal to start a sidequest."

"Then that's just a plot point. But Japanese." His friend said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Billy laughed.

"You're such a weeb." his friend laughed with him.

Their moment of laughter was cut at the appearance of a troll. "Well, well, well, looks like the fag's having fun and we can't have that."

That killed the mood right away. Billy came face to face with the school bully, John Kesler. He was taller than most kids, bigger than most kids and ate more than most kids. He also tended to go after those weaker and different that him.

"What do you want Kesler?" Billy groaned.

"I can't have my school full of happy fags. That just won't do."

"Leave him alone, Kesler." Billy's friend came to his defense. They were attracting a small crowd now. Everyone didn't like Kesler but no one really could do anything to him because he was a relative of the school principal. Not close enough that the principal would say they were family but not far enough that the teachers could reprimand the student.

Before Billy's friend could say anything more, Billy was shoved forcefully on a locker.

"I don't like your tone." John Kesler had the friend pinned to the wall.

"Leave him alone, Kesler."

Billy was already trying to push Kesler away but the bully was too strong, too heavy to move. He made an attempt to shake him like a ragdoll which made Billy end up on the floor, being shoved forcefully by the kid.

He sat up and saw Kesler about to punch his friend in the face.

"Stop it!"

The next thing he knew, Kesler's been pushed outward, smashing his body on the concrete wall. A few kids nearby heard the unmistakable sound of bones cracking before the school bully flopped on the ground like a bag of meat.

Event flag indeed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Odin respected his wife greatly but… "You don't want me to come along?"

"Asgard still needs you." Frigga had her battle suit on. It still fit her seeing as Frigga also trained, albeit not intense now, every chance she could. Her trusty sword's sheathed on her hip. "I'll just vanquish a demon."

Odin felt comfortable knowing it wasn't Blackheart or Mephisto that Frigga's hunting but he still worried for her safety. "And your Valkyries'? Have they mobilized?"

Frigga had her handmaidens enchant her hair long hair to stay in the up-do bun they did for her. "Yes. But not the entire fleet. Just a few trusted ones."

"Get Eir too."

"No, she's needed in the medical bay."

"At least get Brunhilde."

Frigga turned to her husband. "I find it endearing that you worry about me, Odin, really, I do. But it's just a demon. What else could go wrong?"

Now _that's_ a death flag.

* * *

 _BGM_ : _Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere_ : _On the Path to Regret  
_ _Koukai no Todoku Michi no Ue eto  
watch?v=4USQRS265aQ_ _  
_

* * *

They wanted to cast away their names: it held so much power over them and had so much misery attached to it. What power the two thralls were talking about, Mirajane didn't know but they so much as believed in it vehemently so Mirajane believed in it as well. They asked Mirajane to give them new names because it signaled a new life and a turning point of their lives.

Not wanting to deprive them of their wants, Mirajane indulged them a little.

With great ceremony, two men knelt before her. "If you will, my king."

As if in a trance, Mirajane followed their lead. Seilah whispered in her mind how to do it. A small magical circle appeared before her. Demonic in nature but should Jennifer Kale investigate, she'd find it... non-threatening, non-lethal and actually supportive.

Sure of herself, Mirajane stood before them–men who so willing accepted a life of service as her friends. 'At least in this world,' Mirajane thought–when it was time for her to leave… well, she'll worry about it then.

"Then, henceforth," her words coming out naturally like a fish naturally knowing how to swim, "I, who carry the weight of your existences," if she had an audience, they would see power radiated from the mage, "I give thee thy name,"

The language she spoke was turning more and more incomprehensible by the second–as if her mouth spoke of ancient tongues too impossible by normal human vocal cords to replicate. To compensate, perhaps unconsciously, demons rose up for their master.

' _This may be what they meant by power_.'

Out of instinct, her demons rallied within her. More than one were clamoring and screaming in glee, as if yelling 'that is my Master! That is the ruler of all demons!' Seliah tried to control her excitement. Sitri was smug. Halphas was like a proud parent. Every demon inside her rejoiced.

The brunet, Mirajane called out his name: " **Robert Ignis**." With magic laced in her voice, she called out that name. Robert Ignis: A bright fire that shines in the darkest of hours.

The raven-haired man, the platinum blonde christened: " **Theodore Emunio**." Conviction was clear in her tone, and power supplied by their king enveloped them. Theodore Emunio: A gift of security and strength. Unwavering strength despite all odds.

Seers refused to comment about it but on that day, a new kingdom was born.

Together, they were reborn. Thralls they may have been before, now…

Now they were _hers_.

The Demon's brood.

Robert Ignis and Theodore Emunio.

Mirajane called them Bob and Ted.

Can't get any more basic than that. _Oh the humor_. But together, her demons believed that Mirajane is one step closer to her goals.


	6. Volume 2: 001

_I can hear it_.  
 _That_ boy's breathing. It's rough. But he hasn't given up yet.  
 _Dany, well_ … She's composed. Her nose's scrunched up a bit. But she also hasn't given up yet.  
 _As for me…  
_ _I'm…  
_ _I'm not alone._

* * *

"Megan, it's already eight, we're gonna be late."

The girl named Megan Gwynn, with pink hair and literal pixie-like features, woke up from her dream.

She's been having that same dream. Granted, after a few minutes of consciousness, the details of said dream slipped from her memory but every time she sees that in her dreams, Megan just knew she's seen that dream before.

It wasn't a feeling of déjà vu because she knew what that felt like, and Megan was sure that the events in that dream hasn't happened before.

* * *

It was a slow day. At least that's how things were like inside Satana Hellstorm's restaurant. Tuesdays were the least eventful day of the week; always has, always will be.

With nothing else to do, Satana decided to stay in her office where it was peaceful and quiet. Actually before a total revamping of the place, this area used to be a place of lustful sin. An area where wanton, earthly desires were sated. A place where any and every perverted dream could come true. Basically, this was a whorehouse, and a high end one too.

It had employed sucubbi; women of unearthly beauty that were from the vampiric strand of demons. According to one of the older tomes from New York's Sanctum, [Vampires] had many variants like the leanan sidhe and (arguably) sirens, but they all had one thing in common: they allured men to their doom.

Sucubbi had the amazing powers of converting sexual energy into magical energy. Tantric activities produced high-quality energies too wholesome to be considered inconsequential. The original owner of the restaurant used that energy to synthesize crystals that contained high concentrations of purified, undiluted magic.

He'd then sell it to the black market to cultists, demons and seedy wizards. The establishment also had the most peculiar set-up–for a magic factory set up by demons. This was one of the few of its kind that didn't totally milk it's victims dry of their total magic (which resulted in death); the employees merely drained them until they were spent and sent them back into the human world. Where they'd return sometime for more.

It was a well-oiled machine that had been almost untouchable, even by Camilla the Elder Vampire that controlled the city. That is until Satana Hellstorm decided to wrestle control this side of the city. With Camilla taking a significant portion of the city, and the owner not having any human business sense, it was very easy for Satana Hellstorm to destroy the reputation of the whorehouse. More and more, the clientele lost interest of the establishment until the demon owner was driven to move his business elsewhere.

To be honest, Satana Hellstorm didn't even seriously manage this place: the only reason why she wanted the place was because this was a place that had a natural doorway between this dimension and the demon dimension where her father's from. It's wasn't called Hell's Kitchen for nothing.

So more often than not, if Satana Hellstorm wanted to wreak some havoc on the populace or return to Hell, she'd just use the special doorway ironically located in the kitchen to go between dimensions.

In any case, Satana Hellstorm lounged on her loveseat that she was able to buy with the restaurant's humble profits.

She was just about to recline further into her chair when she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Mirajane was starting to get used to the routine. A six-day work week that let her earn a barely modest salary. At least in her head, her salary gave a little bit of economic support to Matt (not that he needed it because of his lawyer-level salary but the thought's still there).

Of course, Matt vehemently said that Mirajane didn't need to give money, but to Mirajane it was an issue of pride. She was no freeloader. At least, not anymore.

Also, she was also saving her money for her needs and that long-term plan of returning home.

In any case, the restaurant was also a place where her two… her underli–no that's not right. The restaurant was also where Bob and Ted worked.

Not wanting to be separated from their king, Bob and Ted, after finding out that their king worked such a low-end job, decided to work there with her. Malfala said they didn't need the extra hands and was about to turn them down until Satana Hellstorm decided to hire them: Bob as a new waiter and Ted as part of the cold kitchen staff–because fire happened to be very deadly to vampires. And while Bob and Ted are no longer purely vampires, Mirajane and Seilah agreed that they cannot take that risk of them getting burned.

From a business perspective, they didn't _need_ the extra pair of hands, but Satana didn't mind. More hands meant more work could be done. Though Mirajane suspects her boss was observing how Mirajane's two… er… Bob and Ted behaved.

 _They're people. My friends! Not my possessions._ Mirajane reminded herself. She did that a lot lately, especially when it came to those two.

When Bob and Ted told her that she would receive their earnings, Mirajane told them that they earned that money, and it was theirs to spend. Which they misinterpreted as buying things she'd need and being given gifts left and right – Mirajane didn't want to accept but Bob and Ted were very insistent, and Mirajane didn't want to disappoint them. She also only accepted such gifts on the condition that they save some of their money for themselves.

Her feelings for them weren't romantic, at least that's what Mirajane believed, but it was also not purely professional. It's too soon to be considered friends but they are not mere acquaintances either. Like she cared for them, yes, but...

The voice of Satana Hellstorm from her door's office, broke her line of thought. "Mira, I need you here for a second."

Inside, Mirajane saw two people, one of which was someone she's never seen before.

"Mirajane, I'd like you to meet Orlando Vonderheide."

Seated right across her boss, Mirajane saw a pale-faced man with strong features. Cut cheekbones, pronounced jawline, and dark blonde hair. Dressed in funny-looking slacks, in some odd suit that was so different from Matt's usual suits, he gave off a very sophisticated vibe. He sat in a very relaxed manner, exuding a subtle but pronounced confidence that was so present in–

"Vampire…?"

"Very perceptive, Ms. Strauss." The redhead boss said, reclining on her hair.

The man named Orlando looked at Mirajane; gave her a look that started from her eyes, to her feet and back to her head. It should've been subtle but Mirajane's worked with cattier models from Earthland who hid it better.

"I understand that I've been called?" She chose to ignore this man. He also gave off the vibe of a lecherous man with questionable tastes.

"So you're the one who killed Camilla." The man stood and made an effort to come closer to her.

The demons within her surged, claiming that this was a slight to a being like her. She was the possessor of so _many_ demons whose levels were higher than that of a bloodsucker, she _must_ be respected–so they said.

Mirajane tuned them all out.

It would be stupid to believe that taking out one of the key players in underground New York would end with no follow-up. You'd leave a power vacuum that needed to be filled. Maybe this was the consequence of that _woman's_ death?

"I apologize," Mirajane began, "It was never my intention to do such a thing." She will forever regret taking out a life. Always have, always will. Despite that woman being deplorable and her thralls almost being mindless, those were still a people with thoughts, feelings and emotions – skewered they may be. "I didn't know my power would be that… potent."

[Laws of Magic] worked differently here. In Earth Land, people (even those who never manifested their _true_ magic) was said to be surrounded by some sheen of, what most scholars refer to as, [Blessings]. Whether it was given by some primordial god, the very will of Earth Land itself, or even every human being exerting their magic influence around the world, it was globally accepted that all beings had magic that shrouded them like armor.

It was why people like Natsu, Erza, Laxus and Grey were able to use their powers without holding back – magic was supposed to act as a natural buffer against threats. Anyone could survive a magic-powered punch if it's innately within one's being to regulate and excrete magic.

But since Magic was so vastly different here, Mirajane should've had the insight of control her power. Not to mention she even used Seilah's [Macro] to multiply the output of her spell. That was just plain overkill.

Ever since she'd arrived, Mirajane was realizing she was heaps stronger here than her home world. She had forgotten about her S-Class ranking because she had been so used to being around people like Laxus, Erza and Natsu.

But a demon trying to defile [Providence] or the [World's Consciousness] should at least be deterred by the present Magic. Seilah's [Macro] should not be _that_ powerful. Anyone trying to project their personal consciousness into the [World] should be met with the [World] trying to deter that wish. It was like this world did not have a set of rules that governed the cosmos.

Like, in this world, anyone could commit any of the [Magical Taboos] like resurrection of the dead and not be penalized for as long as the caster magic and willpower is sufficient because the [World] doesn't regulate Magic.

Different reality, different [Laws of Magic], maybe. But Mirajane also suspected that Magic in this world was broken.

"Ms. Strauss? Are you listening?" Satana asked, meeting her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"I… I'm sorry?"

"Orlando here wants to have a private word with you."

"Oh? Why for? If it's because–"

Satana raised a hand, "I don't think I want to know, sorry." She then stood up from her chair and left the room, giving Mirajane an indecipherable look.

* * *

Malfala made a beeline to her boss, "Boss, what was that about?"

The redhead shrugged, "I don't want to be part of it."

"But to leave Mirajane alone with…"

"My father told me to stay clear from them not because they're strong but because they're a… source of souls for his dimension."

"So they're really the–"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Satana cut in.

* * *

 _BGM: Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere: It's Time For Debate_  
 _watch?v=FdTi-MNUhAE_

* * *

"Have a seat, Ms. Strauss." The blond man said, motioning on the chair right across his.

Mirajane tilted her head, brows furrowed. But with her demons assurance of her safety, she complied. She took a seat in front of him, her hands relaxed on her lap.

' _The first thing to beating a vampire is out-classing him._ ' a demon within her said.

' _Silence is, and will forever be, golden,_ ' another chimed in.

' _You are above him_.'

 _No I am not_.

' _Yes you are. You are alive, not dictated by your baser desires, and is capable of free will. You are better than him. Let him be the first to speak._ '

 _Doesn't make them any lesser of a being._

' _Yes, but that doesn't mean that they can intimidate you. You're not below them either.'_ one said in finality.

A surge of power ran through her spine, ' _Maintain eye contact. The battle's already started_.'

Mirajane did what was advised and looked closely at the man. Said man in front of her exuded the same confidence, staring at her with a smug look on her face. But… but… it's faltering.

' _Remember, with vampires, always out-class them. Outmaneuvering them just makes them nastier.'_ Seilah told her.

Silence.  
Total silence.  
It was deafening.

For a moment Mirajane wanted to speak but a lot of those same demons urged her not to. It was just a matter of time before one would break. And that won't be their king.

The surge of power given by one of her demons calmed her nerves, but at the same time very alert to everything around them. It was like she was the predator about to eat her helpless prey.

When Mirajane began to realize that the vampire's legs started to shift in nervousness, her demons told her that she's won.

"How unsightly." The vampire crossed his arms, voice haughty and hard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Camilla got defeated by such filth."

That made her frown, but not because she was upset, well maybe a little because it hurt being called filth but she was mostly frowning because she felt bad for him. Keeping up with that false bravado is just embarrassing, if she was in his shoes.

"I'm sorry." Also, he was obviously mistaken because she did not kill that woman but she still apologized. She apologized for the damages and the thralls she had accidentally vanquished. She also apologized because she didn't want to fight him because fighting Mirajane was almost exactly like fighting a horde of demons. _It's for his benefit_.

"Then again, Camilla was one of the weaker ones in the council." He ignored her.

Mirajane was just about to ask why he was wasting her time with all of these mockery when her demons stopped her.

' _The battle might've been won, but the war's not over yet!_ '

… _huh?_

' _He's trying to intimidate you now by throwing a tantrum. That way, you'd drop your guard and start submitting to him. It's the tackiest trick in the book.'_

' _And not an ineffective one.'_

Biting her inner cheek, Mirajane shrugged. "I can't say about her weakness but she was not without strengths either."

The man clicked his tongue but didn't say anything else.

' _Obviously put out, I'm sure._ '

More silence followed. But at this point, Mirajane likened herself as a tree that did not waver under the stress of tempest winds.

She has always believed in the counsel of her demons because they've rarely been wrong. But what is up with this vampire? Is this what Satana meany by 'private word'— being openly mocked? Did he want to tell her something? Why is this person trying to put her into a corner?

One demon told her that this was because giving in was just like giving him the advantage he needed. Because asking why he was here essentially implied that he was important. And once that's been asked, he'd most likely demand some sort of heavy compensation for Mirajane's actions.

In that case, she'd play the part of the ignorant, for as long as she could, because her biggest trump card was her innocence.

Now that she thought about it: was Mirajane guilty? Yes, for accidentally vanquishing all those vampire thralls. For killing that Elder Vampire, no. It wasn't her, it was that guy named Blade.

If he'd accuse her of vampire genocide, she'd plead guilty and accept punishment. Her conscience dictated it despite Bob and Ted telling her that killing all those thralls was a fate far better than a life of servitude to their progenitor. But if he'd accuse her of murdering _that_ woman, then she'd tell him the truth and deny it. It was that simple. There was no need to being politicked in the middle of her shift. No need to be mocked openly like this. There was no need for him to be this immature. Period.

Mirajane steeled her resolve and stared ahead. _Come at me._

The change in her aura made the man look at her in disdain. And it was very blatant.

 _That doesn't faze me._ It can't compare to Irene, Zeref and Acnologia. Besides, she shouldn't be comparing him with the others because it's like comparing an ant to a raging volcano.

When he saw that Mirajane was unaffected, Mirajane felt a stronger aura emanating from him. Tough, hostile and wearying, Mirajane realized what it was: killing intent. Similar to a dark shroud covering this man, all of the people in the building felt it.

Outside, Satana hummed thoughtfully at the power, Malfala twitched from her position, Ted and Bob had the strong urge to run away, and most of the customers there wanted to flee in terror. It was that potent.

Mirajane… well, she was calm.

The demons inside her, however, were livid.

' _Did this bloodsucker think they can get away with such childish displays of power?'_ They wailed. ' _Let me face him, my king. Let me show him what power truly means!'_

Mirajane didn't want to create a scene so she tried to quell their anger but that made a poor salve for their bruised egos.

The man raised a perfect brow, smiled a predatory grin and said, "Then show me. Show me the power that defeated one of my kind's strongest."

That riled her demons even more. Once again, they begged to be summoned for their king was slighted.

Mirajane was about to tell them off when _he_ answered.

' _ **Let me. I shall face this whelp**_ _.'_

Mirajane couldn't ignore the request because _this_ demon asked for it. This demon was one of the more… tolerant ones. He doesn't bother with fights and was more often than not very tame, arguing that he was a demon of superior taste. But while this demon boasted his refinement, he was easily one of the most prideful ones out there.

The platinum blonde sighed, "Very well."

Then, power came. Intense. Oceanic. Indomitable.

" _ **So you think you have power?**_ "

"…this is…"

Titanic. Livid. Insipid. Suffocating. If one were to describe it, it would be like crashing face-first into a raging tsunami.

A tear in reality opened above Mirajane but it was no bigger than her head. From the tear out _he_ came.

* * *

Outside, all demons froze. This was… this was a very familiar power.

Bob and Ted dropped what they were doing, sensing that their king had used their power. Despite the gripping fear they felt earlier, the power now had Mirajane's fingerprint all over it. They would be useful to their king, one way or another. They have to be.

Outside, somewhere in New York, the Ancient One stopped her lecture in the Kamar Taj and looked over the direction of where the power came from. There was a time in human history where such beings existed.

"This is…"

* * *

Agatha Harkness stopped petting her cat and stood up. She's faced something like this before, from a time when Atlantis was the major power in the world.

"This is…"

* * *

Johnny Blaze was riding his bike, it was just after having defeated a summoned demon when he felt it. All the demons that he's faced… it's nothing compared to this. It was like all the foes he's faced were a joke because–

"This power is…"

* * *

Frigga was mobilizing her troops composed of a small battalion of her most trusted Valkyries, and their einherjar, headed by Brunhilde. It had taken days, but it's almost done. To go alone was suicide because demons are not without their brood. Heimdall was behind her, overseeing everything for this quest. He was about to explain something when he stopped.

"Heimdall, is everything okay?"

* * *

Malfala had the sudden desire to kneel before the door in front of her. There was a strong power that _commanded_ her to kneel. It took all of her concentration and power to stop herself from giving into that order. Granted she belonged to the upper echelons of demonkind –she had the Phenex line in her blood, and the blood of the original 74 were said to be very potent which was why she was able to resist the compulsion to some degree– but the aura emitted by the people inside that room was just so suffocating. She looked at her side, and saw that other demons were doing the same but faring worse. Some were even already kneeling on the ground.

It was not a benevolent feeling too, it was… wrong, sharp and demonic. "For a demon to call it demonic…"

She caved, her will power was spent, and she knelt on the ground bowing with her forehead on the floor, "How ironic."

* * *

From the tear, a dove appeared. Its plumes were tainted grey with greenish tones on the edges. With a flap of its wings, a wave of magical energy washed over them.

" **I must admit, do continue on with displaying that killing intent. It is always so amusing to see shows of power from those who possess so** _ **little**_ **of it.** " *1

Whatever killing intent that came from the vampire simply collapsed under the pressure from this bird.

"How pathetic." The voice was hoarse and deep, but much less imposing that earlier. The bird, who cannot possibly create words from a beak, mocked him, "Where is your strength now, vampire?"

"Hnng!" The vampire fell back into his seat and squealed in displeasure.

"Now," Another flap, another wave of magic, "tell me: why are you here?"

The door opened and Bob and Ted came in. They expected a full blown battle, especially when they heard from Satana Hellstorm that their king was speaking to a member of the Elder Vampire Council–an organization that stood the test of time.

They were shocked to find that inside, there was no on-going battle. In fact, Orlando the Merciless was cowering in fear. Their master…

"What is that?" Bob pointed at the bird, that couldn't simply be a bird, floating above Mirajane.

It was like being underwater. The sheer weight exerted by his king's power made everything sluggish. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but since Bob and Ted weren't human anymore, it only slowed their journey to their king.

"Tell me," another flap, another wave of magic, "what is your purpose?"

The cowering vampire was shaking in fear, now curled up into a ball on the ground. "A message!" he exclaimed, "I bear a message from the Council!"

"And this message?" Mirajane spoke for the first time since summoning this bird. What this Council was, Mirajane didn't bother. She was more interested with what they wanted to say.

"That you are invited to become a member of the Council!"

"I am not a vampire." Mirajane said simply. The bird above her settled on her shoulder, roosting and at ease, now that the bloodsucker was no longer playing games.

"That doesn't matter to the Council. You defeated someone who holds a seat, so by rules of conquest, you should occupy that space that you've now left unoccupied."

The bird's that sounded like a trill and a gurgle, "You overestimate your existence, vampire."

Orlando reached into his pocket and showed her an old, bronze pocket watch. "They also said to give you this."

Mirajane tilted her head and stared at it. "Curious."

Bob and Ted were already behind her, standing behind like squires to a knight. Whatever power they felt similar to their king's power, and once that power recognized Bob and Ted, the heavy pressure was gone. There was no need to be worried anymore, but that doesn't mean they should leave her alone.

Mirajane stood up from her seat and walked over to the vampire. "Why this?"

Before he could answer, there was a pulling sensation that came from the ground followed by what felt like being sucked into a small, narrow tube.

* * *

Satana stared at an empty room. That last spell broke through every last ward of the restaurant.

Then everything outside got rowdy: _normal_ people were inside the restaurant now. They were taking photos of her non-human employees and patrons. One even boldly asked if this was a restaurant for mutants, which did not sit well with a few of the non-humans there.

Before things could escalate further, Satana casted a wide-area spell that knocked most of the people unconscious. She then reestablished the cloaking and protective wards of the establishment before ordering one of her people to close up the shop, making sure to dump the unconscious people just outside their front door.

Forty minutes later, Satana returned to her office. The appearance of such a titanic demon didn't just weakened the wards, it destroyed it. In fact, every pulse of magic that demon released was like making a boulder run through a wet paper towel. And so by the time the trap laid by the vampire was activated, the wards in place that banned such things were no longer there to stop it.

* * *

Teleportation Magic was not an ordinary magic, but it was not too unique either. Mirajane has been subjected to it a couple of times, especially with Mest "Doranbolt" Gryder.

So while she reprimanded herself for getting caught unaware of such a now-obvious trap, she did not panic. Unlike Bob and Ted.

The three of them reappeared in the middle of a circular amphitheater with ceilings Mirajane could swear reached the sky. It was wide, illuminated by dimly lit torches and cold.

Mirajane, with reflexes honed by battle, landed with a roll on the ground. She then heard three thuds behind her.

Bob and Ted flopped on the ground while the vampire named Orlando was still in shock but had wiped away the shock that was there earlier.

Slowly, Mirajane studied the room. It was an indoor amphitheater, yes, but it had shiny opal-like floors, dark wood furnishings, emerald drapes and a small podium in the middle. It screamed flashy and gaudy, as if intimidating those unworthy to leave such an area.

The bird roosting on her shoulder didn't bother looking up, assuring her that her safety was guaranteed because of its presence. That did not mean Mirajane had to let her guard down: they were not alone.

Figures were seated all across the room.

"Took you long enough, Orlando." A tiny, shrill-y yet child-like voice taunted.

Mirajane counted: there were nine of them. Scattered too far apart from each other, save from the three old men who were seated together.

"Yeah, and what gives? Quit acting so pathetic!" Agreed another voice.

The vampire in question merely jumped away from Mirajane's brood and decided to take a seat in the area with the highest concentration of…

"Vampires." Bob said, standing up and dusting his pants.

"Not just any vampire," Ted agreed, already standing behind their king. "Elder Vampires."

"And don't you forget it!" The child-like voice exclaimed, a wave of killing intent enveloping the room.

"You really should learn how to respect your betters." One of them taunted, adding his killing intent into the mix.

Bob and Ted, Mirajane could tell, started to fidget. Then again, this amount of killing intent should've made any normal person unconscious by now.

The bird on her shoulder made a thoughtful sound. Before telepathically saying, ' _They are unworthy.'_

 _All of them?_

The bird tilted its head, checked up on everyone, before roosting again. ' _Except for that cloaked one seated by the edge, it's all child's play.'_

Mirajane's eyes traveled to the person indicated by her demon. Yes. That one posed a serious threat. Almost on-par with one of Mirajane's stronger demons, with reserves almost as big as Lucy's. And if that person decided to join a scuffle with these vampires, Mirajane would have to get serious.

Considering how vampires liked to show off power, not unlike a demon, she found it odd that the cloaked person didn't really have that much presence in this… _coven_?

"We are the Council of Elder Vampires." One of them, the one seated dead on the center of the amphitheater, said. His voice was clear and crisp, properly modulated, and in the haughtiest manner ever. Mirajane actually thought he was using magic to amplify his voice. "And you stand before your betters, girl."

"What is it with vampires and shows of power?" Mirajane sighed, losing her cool. "You interrupt me during my shift, not tell me why you interrupted my work, waste my time by playing useless games, drag me into this place, and you have the audacity to call yourself better than me?"

The bird perched on her shoulder finally decided to fly. ' _Show them hell.'_

"Halphas, let's show them true _power._ "

* * *

"So you're telling me that you now have prophetic dreams?" Megan Gwynn's roommate, Sofia Mantega, asked during lunch when Megan finally decided to spill. "Then again we're in a mutant academy, so that doesn't seem far off."

"It doesn't seem to fit with her aesthetic though." Her other friend, Laurie Collin, replied. "I mean, you seeing the future? That's kind of hard to believe."

And you know what, Megan agreed with that assessment. She was barely a competent mutant. Her powers were not exceptional–extraordinary yes but exceptional, she 'aint. Even with precognition as her mutant powers, she won't be exceptional. Sure it was rare, but it's not unheard of. And that is so off-brand for her.

Her powers were… childish. Her 'pixie dust' made others hallucinate that was more in line to an illusion rather than a drug. She was not as athletic as, say, Laura–

"Why'd you even compare yourself with that She-Terminator?" Sofia said, not out of spite but in disbelief because Laura was Wolverine's protégé and comparing yourself to her was just… _no._

"My wings," she fluttered her iridescent butterfly wings, "at best can be used to glide. Not fly, at least not yet, they tell me. Which makes them just barely useful."

Sofia stirred her smoothie with her straw, "Well, at least you've got your assessment on dot."

"But that doesn't mean you're not without strong points, Meg." Laurie said supportively. "I mean you're athletic. You've got those gymnastic moves that you do during our Danger Room classes."

"Yeah, and that field awareness thing you do with your teammates whenever we do drills and stuff is just spot on."

"Thanks," Megan knew what they were trying to say, and felt appreciated by her friends, but like her friends said, precognition was just something so not-Megan.

* * *

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't think you've developed a second mutation." The blue-furred instructor told her when she went on their weekly check-ups. "But psychic and psionic powers are not my field of expertise."

Megan tilted her head, "Really?" Because basically Hank McCoy was telling her that the resident egghead was unable to explain what was happening to her. "Who could I approach then?"

* * *

"Well, it is possible, Ms. Gwynn and there are some precedence of psychic and psionic mutants developing precognitive abilities."

"…but?" Megan could feel it coming.

The bald man placed a hand over his chin, pensively, "But considering the nature of your powers…"

"It's impossible?"

"High unlikely," The headmaster corrected.

That still doesn't answer her question.

"Some answers take more effort to get, Ms. Gwynn."

"You–"

"I didn't read your mind, Ms. Gwynn."

"But–"

"Telepathy isn't the only way to read others, Ms. Gwynn." Charles Xavier told her cryptically. As always.

* * *

"I think what he did was cold read you," Laurie explained. She then went on to a tangent and explained what cold read was and that she knew about it because she's been binging this TV show about grifters and stuff.

For all of Laurie's shyness, once you've gotten her out of that shell, she's surprisingly but not unpleasantly a motor mouth.

Megan tuned out her friend when she began to gush over one of the cast members. Its night time and tomorrow was a Saturday so there were no classes tomorrow. Megan and Laurie were settling down from their busy day, which usually comprised of nights with Netflix and bags upon bags of junk food. Sofia, her real roommate, was missing in action. But who was she kidding? Sofia was probably having some time with that Jullian Keller guy.

When Megan held the remote in her hands, she felt it.

Air, or something in it, was abuzz. Excited. Her pointed ears felt acute. Sensitive to all sensations. Sound had taste, it smelled cold, and sight was bitter. It hurt too, all over – like fire was freezing over.

But then, her ears adjusted. Her body, twitching at first, got its composure back, and then she realized that she and her friend were not alone.

Kids were by the door, Laurie's head hovered at the corner of her eye, and she was staring at the red specs of Professor Scott Summers.

She then realized three things. That she had a crazy clay face mask. That she was thankfully in her pajamas. And that she didn't have any bra on. Oh, and she was on the ground.

 _Is that sweat? Am I sweating?_

What the fu–

Two days later, Megan had a new nickname: Seizure Girl Megan.

* * *

Ted looked on as his king literally grew out scales from her skin. Tough-looking, shiny and in a cold, cobalt blue color, Ted can only stand in shock at the sheer weight of Mirajane's presence. It multiplied at least tenfold.

Her aura alone made all the killing intent directed at them to falter. Such was the presence of a demon in a sea of vampires.

"So," Mirajane said, [Satan Soul: Halpas] complete, "you were telling me something about this council?"

Mirajane made an effort to walk towards the podium but Ted was already behind her, mouth close to her ear. The girl looked ready to disagree but Ted insisted.

Bob, having an idea what they were talking about, decided to do his part. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an unoccupied seat nearby and made a quick dash for it.

A few seconds later, Mirajane sat in front of these people, with Bob and Ted standing protectively behind her. Like squires to a knight. No: a king and his knights.

' _You are not a criminal, nor are you in a trial. Do not play into their games, my King, and act like the person who will not bend to their wills.'_ Bob whispered.

With Mirajane's transformation, the two men were able to get their wits straight and act as an extension to their king's greatness—Mirajane will never bend for some lowly creature.

Unfurling her wings that pointed upwards, Mirajane crossed her legs. She studied the group in front of her. Nine leader-type people of varying shapes, sizes, power levels and skin colors.

The first one to take note was the one near the entrance. Her cloak didn't say much about her appearance but she's to be the most noteworthy because of having so _much_ power. It's like looking into a reservoir of magical energy. Consequently, this was the person whom her demons were most wary off. In fact, only a few demons within her could confidently say that they can stand toe-to-toe with her. Oddly enough, while being the most powerful of the bunch, this person appeared to be the most docile one among them.

The one with the shrill voice came from a girl whose age appeared similar to Wendy's. Almost as tall as Wendy too. Blonde hair tied into pigtails and in the frilliest and lacy-est clothes, she looked more like a maid or someone who liked to dressed like one. Her face which cruelly leered at her from afar earlier was replaced a dumbfounded look. She crossed her arms in defiance and seemed to be trying to emulate a kicked kitten who was trying to fight back.

An old lady, with greying hair tied in a neat bun, sat on the top end corner, three masked vampires standing behind her. Dressed in a very elaborate gown, she held an ornate feather fan and was using it to hide her face. Mirajane can see that her eyes darted between her and the exit, as if wanting to not be here.

There was a man who looked like he was in his thirties with olive skin and a scar running down from his forehead, to his eye-patched left eye and into his ear. He sat nervously, left leg shaking subtly. He wore a tux that complimented his curly hair but his brass knuckles don't go along with the entire aesthetic.

There was Orlando too, but he cowered behind the seated figures of three old men with varying degrees of baldness. And varying degrees of discomfort. One of them was actually shaking harder that the one with the brass knuckles.

And finally, to top it all off, there was what looked like the leader of the group – the same guy who, a few seconds ago, was telling Mirajane that they were her betters. But unlike his people, he was the person who looked the most composed. Light blond hair, strong features, a lean physique and the palest of complexion, he literally embodies the stereotypical qualities of a vampire from all those literature Matt has given to her.

"Join us," he said, smiling a charming smile. Ted once said that vampires, through time, would be able to hide their fangs. This guy hid it pretty well because showed a very perfect set of white teeth.

"Huh?"

"Having defeated one of our own, you are now entitled to occupy the seat that was supposed to have been hers."

"But I'm human." Mirajane repeated the second time around.

The leader, charming as ever, smiled, "That can be… rectified." Two fangs began to protrude from his teeth.

Mirajane didn't flinch. "No."

That shocked the man, "Excuse me?"

"I said no." Mirajane smiled, "I was not the one who vanquished that woman."

"What are you saying?" The child-like vampire asked.

"While it was true that I had a hand in attacking that woman's base, it wasn't me who gave the killing blow."

One of the three balding men looked at Orlando, "And you didn't verify this?"

Mirajane sighed, "He didn't." _He was more focused on intimidating me_ , was what she wanted to say but didn't.

The leader exuded his killing intent and directed it to Orlando, "You!"

Mirajane felt bad for the vampire but at this point, he could only blame himself. "So, does that mean I get to leave now?"

That made the leader stop in his tracks, "You don't want to join us?"

"No."

The olive-skinned vampire stood up, "We have resources, and funds, and better security that those two," He pointed at Bob and Ted, "and your people over at New York can ever provide."

That did not sit well with Mirajane. Because that would mean that these were one of the people who have been observing her. And not just her, because the olive-skinned vampire basically confirmed that they have been observing not just Mirajane but also the people around her. From Matt, to Jessica and Luke, probably even all of the people she worked with.

"That's some aura," Ted whispered noticing that all of the vampires around were now visibly shaking. Even the leader.

Mirajane ignored him and stood up, "I've had enough of this." She turned to her two subordinates, "Bob, Ted, let's go."

"B-but," the leader stuttered, "You can't just leave!"

Mirajane directed her glare at her, rooting him in place, "I have been very lenient with you people. You come while I'm working, waste my time by intimidating me, drag me into this place, belittle me right from the start, and now you want _me_ to become a part of your little group?"

Mirajane raised a hand and prepared a spell. "Tell me, why should I join the very same people who, earlier, were so desperately trying to intimidate me?"

* * *

The Ancient One was using all of the scrying tools available. "This is bad." To think that person was able to summon an Earl-class demon. If she was able to control him, that was well and good, but chances are this person could not.

And this demon, most records explicitly state, has been vanquished before. In fact, one of its legendary plumes said to contain enough magic power to destroy a city, was sealed inside the vaults of Kamar Taj.

 _Click!_

The Ancient One exhaled, one of the scrying tools was able to locate the [Anomaly].

The powerful being went over to the tool to see its readings before stopping dead on her tracks.

Karl Mordo wondered why the Ancient One stopped, "Is everything alright, master?"

"She's with the Council of Vampires." All sorts of scenario came into her mind. The scariest thought to have ever come into her mind was the fact that demon might've sought an audience with them to recruit vampires into his brood, because that was not impossible. It's happened before. The Ancient One looked at Karl Mordo, "Quickly, we must mobilize our team!"

* * *

Mirajane just wanted to turn the tables and make these vampires leave her alone and yet now, she was an audience between two factions.

"Boy, you should know your betters." Two factions. Vampire against vampire.

How did it even come into this? One moment, Mirajane just wanted to shoot a magical beam that would hopefully scare the assembled group of vampires and the next, the mysterious cloaked figure started moving and stood in front of the assembled group.

"I think that's enough, Ms. Strauss. You've made yourself very clear." The cloaked figure spoke in a sure but airy tone.

Removing the hood of the cloak, Mirajane was staring at a woman with smooth chocolate skin. Her face was flawless, not unlike one of the people plastered in billboards, and she had the most intricate design Mirajane's ever seen on her face. It was drawn using black, white and red ink. To someone like Mirajane, that the design served not just as a signal of her cultural identity, it also contained power. Together, with her shocking white hair and deep blue eyes, Mirajane can confidently say that this woman was considered a [Beauty].

"In behalf of vampirekind, I deeply and sincerely apologize with what you've been through." These were the smooth words that came out from her luscious lips. It was dignified, respectful and the most sincere thing she's heard all day.

"I understand that I should not think that all vampires are the same through the actions of a very select few," Mirajane said, equally mindful of her words, "and I will do no such thing, but it worries me that your kind is represented by such…" Mirajane thought of a better word, until one of her demons urged her to be frank, "deplorable people. If it wasn't me, I can only imagine the scandal they could've created."

"Hey!" The child-like vampire yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

That made the woman in front of Mirajane to frown. Slowly, she turned to the child-like vampire and said, "The adults are talking. Know your place."

"Ooh…" The child-like vampire hummed cutely, "What makes you say that I'm not an adult? I'm the third oldest person here! I'm older than you!"

"Just shut up, Elizabeth," Orlando yelled, still cowering, but this time behind their leader.

"I'm older than you too, you brat! How old are you? Around 200, right? I'm 200 years older than you!" She yelled proudly.

"Age is not a measure of wisdom, nor is it a measure of maturity." The chocolate-skinned woman spoke.

"Wisdom and maturity!" Elizabeth scoffed. "In all the years I've lived, those are the things small-minded people tend to spout when I've placed them into a corner and eliminated their seniority card. I'm older than you and that's that."

The woman sighed, "If age is really that important than you," she removed her cloak and revealed a tight body dressed in earth-tone cloths and animal pelts. "I'm essentially the oldest person here, right now."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "That's impossible, no one is older than our Lord Alexander Vossen," she pointed at the leader of the council. "He's 600 years old!"

That earned a soft laugh from the woman. "600 years old?! How amusing."

She replaced her smile with that of a predatory grin. Mirajane had equipped Halphas so there's no need to be worried, but when this woman started to pulsate power, Mirajane would exhaust all of her power just to take this woman down.

"I'm more than twenty times that age!" And then she summoned a portal.

* * *

"Master," Karl Mordo began after rounding up the few handful of strong individuals who would storm the vampire's stronghold. "I have met one of the members of this Vampire Council, the one who controlled New York, but there was nothing _that_ remarkable about her." _There is nothing for you to be worried about_. Was what he wanted to say but couldn't articulate properly due to the fear of upsetting her.

"Are they someone we should be wary of?" Stephen Strange asked, trailing behind the two.

The Ancient One looked thoughtful, "It's not the current members of the Vampire Council I'm worried about." She stopped and turned to the two, "It's who's in their stronghold that I'm more worried about."

"Huh?" Karl Mordo wanted to smack the newbie. "Who's there?"

"The forgotten daughter of a previous Sorceress Supreme."

* * *

"Ayesha," The first person who stepped out from the portal greeted. "What's the summons for?"

"God, she's beautiful." Mirajane heard Bob whisper. The woman that appeared from the portal was indeed beautiful. More beautiful than Ayesha, the woman who summoned the portal. Silky black hair that reached her waist; smooth, honey-colored skin; the pinkest of lips; the most alluring eyes; and, with a figure that rivaled Jenny Realight; Mirajane understood Bob's little slip. Not to mention she was dressed quite… exotically. Mirajane's not going to elaborate further.

"I've made contact with the [Anomaly]." Ayesha looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Ynna."

"The [Anomaly]?" The girl called Ynna looked at Mirajane, "You look… much nicer that I'd expected." She studied her for a second before three more portals appeared before them.

"Oh," a masculine voice came out from the portal. "It's been so long since I've been summoned here." A man stepped out from the portal followed by four other people. Said four other people stood behind the man not unlike how Bob and Ted were to Mirajane. "What's the issue now?"

Ynna turned a heel and turned to the man, "Dongfang Long, Ayesha's unfortunately made contact with the [Anomaly]."

Mirajane studied the man. He was dressed in clothes not unlike the clothes worn by that actor… Bruce Lee in his movies. Mirajane remembered how Danny used Bruce Lee's movies to ease their group into explaining what the Iron Fist was to her, and to his comrades at [Heroes for Hire]. While not taller than Mirajane, this man had the bushiest of brows, the strongest of jawlines, and fiercest of gazes. He also exuded a very strong aura, stronger than both Ayesha and Ynna combined.

"Hmm, the [Anomaly]?" He turned to Mirajane, started at her eyes for a moment before saying, "Let's fight each other sometime, okay?"

"A fight?" From another portal, two young kids appeared. "We wanna see that!" They couldn't be older than five, but Mirajane could feel their power. Vampires tended to become stronger with age. This was why no one had questioned the validity of Ayesha's claim because of her raw power. They appeared to be twins, a male and a female. They had pale skin, blonde hair and the blood ruby eyes.

"Ella, Hary, behave." Ynna reprimanded them.

"We're sorry." The two kids looked apologetic.

The final person to arrive was… Mirajane tried to look at him but can't seem to figure it out. It was definitely human, but Mirajane couldn't look at his face without forgetting his features. He wore clothes, but Mirajane could swear the clothes he wore changed every few seconds.

Despite this… well, this final person, if Mirajane decided to fight, could only be fought by her strongest demon. The [Demon Conglomerate], her strongest demon that can only be maintained for only a few seconds.

Even Sitri said that fighting this vampire would be hard for him. _Impossible,_ Mirajane thought but Sitri's just too prideful to admit that.

* * *

"This is an esteemed hall for Elder Vampires!" One of the older, balding men exclaimed, breaking the conversation between the new arrivals. "Get out of here! You are not welcome!"

"Elder Vampires, you say?" Ynna choked, like someone told her the funniest joke.

"Since when was this place for Elder Vampires?" the beautiful woman was still beautiful, but her serene beauty turned scary.

* * *

"Ayesha of Balobedu, according to the records, had only one child. But that's only because her tribesmen only really cared about who will continue their bloodline."

"So does that mean that Ayesha didn't just have one child?"

"They were close, mother and daughters, and sister to sister," The Ancient One said. "At least that's what my master told me once."

"So then what happened?"

"The [Election] for the next Sorcerer Supreme happened."

* * *

"As you can see, Ms. Strauss, our Council seems to be having some… internal strife." Ayesha told the platinum blonde.

On another side of the room, Ynna was only exerting her force in the room, but all the other Elder Vampires were already close to catatonic. "So, again, back on the topic of your betters? What was that about you being superior to us?"

"In behalf of this Council," Ayesha said, snapping a finger. "I apologize for the inconvenience and you are now free to go." A portal opened in front of Mirajane. "Use this portal to get back home. I mean, you are an employee of Satan's daughter, am I correct?"

 _Satan's daughter?_ Well, it was a dead giveaway but Mirajane believed that Satana was named ironically be her parents. Apparently, Mirajane was wrong.

Mirajane nodded politely and was supposed to enter but Bob and Ted stopped her, "My King, wait."

Bob ran passed her and said, "Let me check it first." He then passed into the portal. A second later he appeared from the portal. "It's safe; the portal leads to New York."

* * *

Satana Hellstorm was surprised to find Mirajane back into her office. A full hour hasn't passed yet but she's back.

"I'm back, boss."

"Oh yeah?"

Mirajane nodded, "How long was I out?"

"A little under an hour." Malfala said, appearing behind the platinum blonde, "It got kind of crazy when you left."

"What happened?"

"Um," Malfala tried to look for the words, "You kind of destroyed the wards placed on this area."

Mirajane frowned, "I did? I'm so sorry for that. To you too boss, I didn't realize I could do such a thing."

Satana merely waved a hand dismissively, "It's been taken care of, Ms. Strauss, just get back to your shift."

* * *

The boy was running.

It was a day after _that_ episode. He doesn't know how that (those?) happened but it did. Whenever he was stressed, either by distress or eustress, _something_ happened. Windows cracked, light bulbs short-circuited, and anything within his vicinity moved.

It was especially prevalent during times when people he cared for got upset or in the process of getting hurt. It was sort of like Harry Potter whenever he was stressed.

Googling these things led him to a page over at Xavier Institute. With mutant written in bold letters. But he wasn't a mutant. His mom and dad were doctors, they'd know about it through science alone. He tried to ask about this offhandedly to his parents but they simply told him that only Uncle Tom who was good with a gun during hunting season was the most unexplainable thing they have in their family.

To put it simply, Billy Kaplan was anything but extraordinary. And he liked it that way.

He came from a comfortable family, but an ordinary family nonetheless. He dabbled in ordinary hobbies and was somewhat considered a nerd by his peers. He liked ordinary things and did ordinary things. In fact, the only thing different from him was his sexuality. But his parents and most of his peers (especially his close friends) have come to terms with it.

To say that Billy Kaplan was basic was an understatement, but considering everything that's happened with the world, basic is good.

The Chitauri invasion years ago was crazy, Thor and Hulk appearing in New York on an almost regular basis is even crazier. Billy Kaplan being a mutant, that's the craziest of them all–almost to the point of lunacy.

Then again, humanity's view of mutantkind was definitely better than before. In fact a known mutant represented the Avengers, and she brought positive influence for mutantkind. The Scarlet Witch was a mutant whose powers were akin to magic, but she's a mutant nonetheless. And Billy Kaplan liked her just like how Little Monsters were to their Lady Gaga. You could summarize it as Billy Kaplan's belief that mutants were also people.

But suspecting that he himself was a mutant was an entirely different matter. He was normal, ordinary, _basic_ _damnit_ and he liked himself that way. All of the things happening around him, that only happened to _shonen_ protagonists and he's already failing at that key point of being a protagonist and that's not by being gay: he lived in the real world. Granted the real world had monsters and metahumans but Billy's always thought of himself as an almost inconsequential character that was, at best, a high school, slice-of-life minor character.

He wasn't built for all that train up and 'power up' tropes. He was _normal_.

 _And yet_ … John Kesler still hasn't woken up from his coma. There were people sympathetic to Billy's plight but he couldn't handle the stares. They were his peers, and he was generally liked, if not insignificant, to the school population. So on the second day, where everyone looked at him like he was… _different_ made him flashback to the time when he was outed by John Kesler.

He remembered the stares, the feeling, the shame of not having control over your own life.

So he did he natural thing his mind thought of: he ran.

Unless the world was conspiring to make Billy a protagonist of a _seinen_ series, or a deconstruction type of story then he's out of explanations. 'Dear God, please don't let me be a seinen protagonist!' They're the worst in his opinion: all in the name of nuance, _seinen_ protagonist are often the worst people with barely endearing traits.

Maybe it's because _seinen_ wasn't his demographic yet, but that thought made being a mutant even worse. If he were reading a manga about his own life, he sure as hell would hate it.

'Where am I getting at anyway? _'_ Billy Kaplan stopped running, out of breath, 'Where am I anyway?'

He was standing in front of the most peculiar restaurant.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

 **Notes** : *1 = verbatim from my favorite fanfic in this site: The Crimson Lord's "A Demon Among Devils". The quote is located at the end of chapter 15. Check it out, it's arguable the best highschool dxd fanfic out there.


	7. Volume 2: 002

After apologizing profusely, to the point where Satana simply waved her off and kicked her out of her office, Mirajane continued on with her shift. Their clientele were mostly magically-inclined with the occasional otherworldly beings. Only humans with magical backgrounds, or at least magically competent, usually patronized the restaurant between 2PM to 5PM.

When a young, teen-looking male entered the restaurant, Mirajane was perplexed. This establishment didn't cater to young adults. In fact, in the entire time since working here, this would be the first time she's seen a young adult enter this place.

The only patrons who were in the restaurant were the regulars: Old Man Rick who habitually orders the same platter of onion rings, Christie Lang whom Mirajane heard was from the Hong Kong Sanctorum (whatever that means) who comes here at least once a week for their signature steak, and Nindorakeiths-thsurs a.k.a. Keith from a nearby pocket dimension who always orders the same clam chowder with extra clams.

Her coworkers, Mia and Seth, were taking their fifteen minute breaks outside. Seth was probably smoking a cigarette while Mia was taking a nap somewhere.

When the kid entered, all eyes turned to him. A tense silence followed. Once he saw Keith, the boy ran to the door. But since it was a door that must be pulled when inside, he ran face first into the door and fell to the ground.

Mirajane ran to check if the kid was okay.

"I'm fine," the kid replied. Clearly he wasn't. At least not mentally. "I could've sworn that I saw a monster."

When Keith's head appeared beside Mirajane, Billy screamed.

"That's rude," said Mirajane.

Billy was more surprised at Mirajane's words. "Do you not see the tentacles?"

"And? Nindorakeiths-thsurs is an exemplar and valued customer." Billy took a solid second to recognize that no, he wasn't hearing things; this girl actually mentioned a proper noun.

The monster Billy was pertaining to made a sound that came from the monster's stomach.

For point of reference, Keith had the lower body of a human. He had bipedal legs but on the part that should have been a torso, it was a bulb-like thing with eight tentacles falling down from the top. To describe him precisely, think of an incandescent light bulb. That was its (their race were sexless) shape. Also, it had a sheen of slime that indicated health. Shinier the better in their society. Their race was born out of the neighboring dimensions' collection of the concept of [Disgust].

"Huh, whe-where am I?" His distress was obvious.

Up above, the lightbulbs malfunctioned and threw sparks on everyone, surprising everyone.

Christie Lang appeared. "He's magic. Recently discovered himself."

"Wha–" the kid was cornered on the wall. This woman who was clearly cosplaying was not making any sense to him.

Mirajane tried to discern his magic. It had the potential of growing but right now it was unrestrained, like a rabid, undomesticated animal.

When Old Man Rick appeared beside Christie looking concerned as well, Mirajane clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone. That's enough. The kid's in shock."

Christie pulled a vial of purple liquid from her pocket. "Make him drink this, it's a calming potion."

Mirajane nodded, giving him a hand up.

* * *

At the behest of Christie, Mirajane diluted the potion into a glass of milk, which the boy drank with fervor. He sat in one of the stools in the bar area, with the nearby patrons a few feet away from him, still curious and concerned.

The effect was instantaneous: the kid immediately became relaxed and composed. He introduced himself as Billy Kaplan, a student from a nearby school a few blocks away.

"What's going on? What is this place?" Mirajane led Billy to the bar area where Mirajane was supposed to do inventory for the next shift.

"You're at our restaurant." Mirajane's eyes was on her pad of paper, "Have you ever wondered about all those weird things happening around you? Things moving without you knowing, unexplained phenomena you have no idea why it's happening around you?"

Billy was silent for a moment before saying, "I hurt someone."

"Without you knowing how they got hurt?"

He nodded.

Mirajane turned to him, "You've awaken your potential. Albeit late but yeah!"

"My potential?"

"For magic!" She told him like it was the simplest thing.

That was another pill to swallow for Billy. "I thought I was a mutant."

Christie heard that, "Nope, you're magic. If you weren't, you wouldn't have been able to find this restaurant, much less short-circuit those lightbulbs."

"Huh?"

"You would not have been able to enter nor would you have made everyone jumpy when you manifested your powers," added Mirajane. She didn't tell him how Christie's response was the tamest of them all: Old Man Rick pulled out at old-looking rifle that was similar to the things Bisca used, while Keith's sheen got glassy as tentacles sprang from his original tentacles, ready to grab the kid at any second.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Pay what back?" Mirajane turned to the voice and saw their manager Malfala. She was of, in the human language, the demon bird tribe in one of the underworlds of this land. She was humanoid with avian features. Instead of a mouth, she had a beak. Feathers replaced what would have been hair on her head and she wore a skirt because of her bird feet. Her hands could turn to wings but only during stressful situations or, if they're mature enough, at will.

* * *

Malfala made the executive decision of hiring Billy as their temporary employee as payment for the busted lightbulbs. So until Mirajane's shift was over, he'd be stuck dishwashing and helping around the restaurant.

Of course Billy was given the option of paying for replacing the light bulb but Billy didn't have his wallet with him, he left it at school. Besides, it was Friday and he was given a weekly allowance because his parents wanted him to learn how to budget and save his money, so even if he did have his wallet, chances are, he would not have the money to pay for it. He also had the idea that his parents set it up this way so that he'd be discouraged to go out on Fridays.

Inside the kitchen, he got introduced to a guy named Ted who served as one of the chefs in the establishment. Ted didn't speak much and only kept to himself. Totally hot too if Billy preferred older men. Luckily he doesn't.

"So, what do you cook often here?" Billy asked, out of curiosity.

The word that came out of Ted's mouth was incomprehensible because no normal vocal cord could ever do that. "I'm sorry?"

"It's an otherworldly dish made from a certain species that's not found here."

That… sounded intense. But also appetizing, "Can I try it sometime?"

"It's deadly to humans."

"Oh." Billy paused. "Deadly if you ingest it?"

Ted nodded.

Mirajane entered the kitchen, "Ted, the Diometers are here, they'll have the usual."

Ted nodded, preparing their food.

Mirajane's eyes met with Billy, "Billy, right? Can you meet me after my shift?"

The kid nodded. "Okay but why?"

"Christie left something for you."

"My king–I mean Mirajane, here's the appetizer." Ted said placing a platter of sliced bread sticks and humus on the _passe-plat_.

* * *

Right before the end of her shift, the shopkeeper's bell chimed, indicating the arrival of new customers.

Mirajane was the one to received them, "Oh, it's you guys." She shook her head, "I mean, welcome. Please come in."

With regards to magical establishments in this world, it's considered to be common courtesy to teleport in an area called 'receiving space' and going through the front door. This is to discourage clumsy and often times rowdy teleports appearing in the middle of the restaurant.

That was why Billy Kaplan was able to enter the restaurant; the wards in place not only discouraged the mundane from entering but also a way for the magical community to teleport without alarming the mundane community in front of the restaurant.

In front of her were the vampires of earlier. "Miss Ayesha, Miss Ynna, and if I'm not mistaken, Mister Dongfang Long and his associates."

Ayesha grinned, "You're correct, Miss Strauss. We'd like one of your private function rooms, preferably one that can accommodate around ten people."

Mirajane likened herself as a good judge of character so even though their aura simply radiated power, Mirajane was of the mindset that there warranted to urgency to equip any of her demons.

"Normally, you'd have to book such a room in advance, but I'll see what I can do." Mirajane nodded.

"If it is money, it's not gonna be a problem," said the male vampire.

Malfala was already in front of her the moment Mirajane excused herself from the group. "What's-who're they?"

"They're the vampires I met earlier. They're asking to rent one of the function rooms." For a small restaurant, spatial magic can do wonders.

"They're the Vampire Council, aren't they?" Malfala asked.

"So is it available?" Mirajane returned with a polite smile.

Malfala exhaled, "Tell them it'll be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Mia and Seth were quick in fixing the function room especially since the vampires requested one of the smaller ones.

Mirajane led them inside once they were done preparing the room.

The male vampire, Dongfang Long, also requested that they be given one of the eastern-inspired rooms. With ornate vases and silk tapestries, it was an entirely different feel to the homey Italian restaurant vibe outside.

In the center of the room was a large circular table with an elevated revolving center.

"I hope it meets your expectations." Mirajane said with a bow before exiting.

"Yeah." Ynna smiled but she appeared to want to say something else. "When's your shift about to end, Ms. Strauss."

"Can I ask why you'd want to know?" While these vampires were nice, Mirajane didn't want to do anything with vampires in general anymore.

"Well," Ynna smiled sheepishly, "we're still not done discussing what we, the Vampire Council, would do with New York."

* * *

The brow of Mirajane's boss twitched.

Apparently, this set of vampires had even _more_ clout that the vampires from earlier because at the mere mention of Ayesha, Satana was immediately in the room.

These vampires seemed overly polite though, like while they didn't want to bother anyone with their business. However, the fact that they were powerful (literally and metaphorically speaking) made their actions all the more stressful to the people around them.

"We're really sorry about this, Miss Hellstorm, but it's pretty urgent. We can't leave the underworld of New York leaderless."

"But why'd you make me stay? Why am I here?" Satana asked, as she was now seated in one of the chairs after being urged by these vampires.

"Or me," Mirajane said, seated beside her boss. Bob and Ted, after hearing that the Council was back again wasted no time to be with their king. They were now standing behind her, on each of her sides.

Mirajane thought she'd be off the hook since she wasn't the one who vanquished the previous ruler of New York. She tried to tell them that earlier, but they were still pretty insistent.

"We'll be more than happy to explain, let's just wait for the last guests to arrive."

There was a knock on the door, and Malfala came in and ushered a man with curly blonde hair.

"Danny?" Mirajane tilted her head, "What are you doing here?"

The man in question stared at everyone inside, keeping mental notes of every person before settling on Mirajane, "Mirajane, you're here too?"

Ayesha placed her arms on the table and rested her head on her hands, "We figured since the current incarnation of the Iron Fist resided in New York, it's best if he's here too."

"So we finally meet." Dongfang Long could not contain his aura. It was like the crashing of strong waves. "It's been so long since I've met with any of the Immortal Weapons."

That made Daniel Rand alert. "I don't… how do you–?"

The male vampire let out a loud guffaw, "The [Prince of Orphans] and I used to be drinking buddies." His entourage tried to contain their smirks, well one of them was shaking his head in disapproval, but they all appeared to be happy about that memory.

The easy aura these vampires were trying to create didn't seem to be reciprocated by the other people around.

Mirajane frowned because preferred to be doing something else rather than being in this room.

Satana was trying to keep her cool but Mirajane could tell that she too didn't want to be here.

Danny, gave an odd look at the men behind Mirajane before taking the unoccupied seat beside her. He was alert yet composed. His posture suggested that at any snap moment, he could go into a defensive stance.

The air stirred.

Ayesha and Ynna exchanged a look, "They're here."

A few moments later, the door opened and in came a bald woman in clothes not unlike Christie Lang's Sanctorum uniform. Behind her were two men: a man with dark skin and a bald man with fair skin. They both dressed similarly to the bald woman. All of them wore serious expressions.

Ynna smiled a tight smile, probably the most insincere smile Mirajane's seen today, "Well, since we're all here, we might as well start."

* * *

 _BGM: Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere: It's Time For Debate_  
 _watch?v=FdTi-MNUhAE_

* * *

Food arrived. And it was a whole lot of it. Platters upon platters of fried spring rolls, stacks of meat buns, dumplings both steamed and fried. Seafood in every shape and form, cooked in every way possible. This was not an Asian restaurant, so Mirajane wanted to ask Seth who were cooking this food.

Dongfang Long readied his chopsticks and urged everyone to begin eating. "Well, let's dig in."

While the big round table was able to accommodate all of the key players, their respective entourage like Bob and Ted didn't participate in the meal. Like they were not on equal footing with the people involved.

The bald woman tilted her head, refusing to eat. "Why are we here?"

Ynna finished eating a spring roll before saying, "New York. We've come to discuss what we'd do with it."

The dark skinned man behind the bald woman scrunched his brow, "New York doesn't belong to anyone, much less vampires."

Ayesha laughed, but gone was her polite veneer. "You and I both know that's a lie. Even in the mundane community, there's one who rules them all."

"That Fisk guy, right?" Ynna turned to Ayesha

"Just as the mundane community has its unofficial ruler, so does the magical community." Ayesha said, picking up a fried dumpling.

"Of course, you could be that unofficial leader." Ynna looked at the bald woman. "But as it is, I know for a fact that you are busy with… being the Sorceress Supreme."

Danny turned to the bald woman, shocked, "You're the Sorceress Supreme?! You're the Ancient One?"

Leaning towards Danny, Mirajane whispered, "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Danny looked at her like she grew an extra head. "The Sorceress Supreme is the title given to the best practitioner of magic. In exchange for unlimited power and resources, they serve as the dimension's protector. At least that's what they taught me at Kun-Lun."

"Question," Danny said as he played with his chopsticks, "What are you doing in New York? Aren't you supposed to be in Kamar-Taj teaching recruits?"

The bald man with fair skin answered, "We teleported. We've been summoned by the Vampire Council."

"Wait, vampires?" Danny turned to Mirajane, who pointed at the three people eating in front of them.

"Truly?" Danny asked.

Mirajane nodded.

"I thought they were just really strong people." Danny leaned into his seat, "You learn something new every day, I guess."

"As much as it amuses me that the current Iron Fist is so clueless, I think we should get back at the situation at hand." Satana flipped her red hair back. "I'd rather not be here, so let's finish this quickly."

Dongfang Long paused eating and looked at the others, "You sure none of you are going to eat?"

Mirajane, the Ancient One, Satana and Danny shook their heads. "Well, more food for me, I guess."

Ayesha sighed, "Okay, we really do apologize for taking your time, but I'll keep it simple then." She placed her chopsticks down, "You are all aware that a vampire in the name of Camilla alias the Glutton controlled the magical side of the city, correct?"

All heads nodded. Except Danny, who turned to Mirajane. The platinum blonde silently gave a look that told him that she'll explain later.

"Deplorable woman, I tell you." Ynna added.

"Well, a couple of days ago, Miss Strauss had the most unfortunate run-in with the vampire and had been instrumental in vanquishing her."

"I didn't actually–" Mirajane started but Ayesha raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Strauss, we are aware. In fact," She snapped a finger a magic hologram appeared in the center of the table, "it has come to our attention that it was this guy, alias Blade, who has dealt the final blow."

Ynna took a sip from her herbal tea, "That doesn't change the fact that you have been instrumental in her defeat. Dealing the finishing blow is not the deciding factor in the rules of conquest. You don't give credit to the person who placed the painting in a frame; you give the credit to the guy who painted it."

"Despite that, I'd still decline taking that woman's seat." Mirajane was adamant about this.

"What's so bad about becoming New York's underworld ruler, if you mind me asking?"

"I don't want it because it's a burden I don't have the time, resources and effort to worry about."

Ayesha giggled, "You're very upfront, Miss Strauss."

"It's who I am."

Ynna grinned, "We didn't say it's a bad thing. A personality like yours, I'm pretty sure you have a goal you want to achieve."

Ayesha's smile turned feral when Mirajane didn't answer, "What if we told you that we have the power to give you all of Camilla's earthly possessions should you decide to take this mantle."

Ynna continued, "All her money, all her resources, all of her estate, even her businesses will be yours. If there's one thing Camilla is, being incompetent is not one of them. She has grown all of her considerable wealth and authority organically. She was shrewd, business-savvy and only wanted the best for herself, therefore only employing the best in any endeavor. She was weak by herself, yes, but that did not stop her from getting the best tools and people in any of her projects. With the Council's power, we can give you all that was hers."

"And if I still don't want it?" Despite what she said, Mirajane was tempted. Once she has access to that many resources, she could be one step closer to get home. Besides, getting her own place to stay was also one of her goals. But she doesn't want the responsibility of worrying over a city.

"Then you leave all of the people under her employ jobless." That was their ultimatum. Either she accepts their demands or leave all of those people jobless.

"You can't do that. That's–" Danny crossed his arms in defiance.

"On the contrary, Mister Rand," Ayesha began. "We can. Once a vampire in the Council loses their seat, all of their possessions become the Council's possessions. The seat is given to the person who vanquished the previous owner but the spoils are returned to the Council. We're being very graceful in that we'd rather someone else take all of their possessions. Usually, we merely liquidate all of their assets and split it evenly among the members but seeing as Camilla build an empire all by herself, complete with people with jobs and families, you'd understand that we feel a little put-off with liquidating her enterprises."

"What does the ruler of underground New York even do?" Mirajane asked.

Ynna and Ayesha exchanged a look. Mirajane has taken the bait.

"That's what the Sanctum Sanctorum's here for." Ynna faced the Ancient One.

The Ancient One kept silent but only for a moment. "The vampire, while prone to kidnapping males and enthralling them, kept demons and supernatural forces from encroaching in the city."

Ayesha grinned, "I reckon that is one of the reasons why you people were very tolerant of her. She was doing your job for you."

The dark skinned one's magic flared. "Be silent!"

The Ancient One raised a hand which made him stand down. She turned to the vampire, "You are aware of all the responsibilities associated with being the Sorceress Supreme, aren't you, Miss Ayesha? Or rather, ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅?"

Mirajane had ask her demons what the Ancient One did, only to be met with replies telling her that the Ancient One invoked the vampire's true name. Since only vampires (and now the Sorceress Supreme) can use and benefit from such a language, the human brain's not able to develop and, therefore, does not have the capacity to comprehend it. The [Demon Tongue], Mirajane has an affinity with, but the language of Vampires, it's an entirely different topic.

Ayesha's face grew dim. "Yes, I am aware."

"The Sorceress Supreme always handles the most severe immediate threat to the dimension." The Ancient One stressed. The dark skinned man beside him laughed at the Ancient One's implication – because that meant that Camilla wasn't even that much of a threat.

Ayesha smile was filled with disdain before it faded as she faced Mirajane, "As the Sorceress Supreme says, the ruler of underground New York kept the city safe from impinging supernatural forces. Actually, Camilla didn't have to do such things; she was just greedy and wanted the city all for herself."

"Should you decide to take this burden, the city of New York will become your responsibility because that's the status quo Camilla's establised. Should you not, all of the people in her enterprise loses their jobs."

"Either way, I'm screwed." Mirajane let out a frustrated sigh.

"I accept."

Ynna, Ayesha and Dongfang Long nodded. "So let it be known that you, Mirajane Strauss, as recognized by the _True_ Vampire Council, will now become the ruler of New York."

Their eyes glowed as they spoke: golden for Dongfang Long, azure for Ayesha, and pink sapphire for Ynna.

Mirajane panicked for a second because the magic was being attached to her, but her demons told her to relax. It was merely a geas that announced that New York was your jurisdiction. Like a crown of a king.

When the vampires finished, all supernatural beings knew within the vicinity that there was a new ruler in town.

* * *

"Here," Mirajane handed a wooden amulet with a weird design to Billy.

"What's this?"

"Christie said it's an amulet that suppresses magic. This was often used by magical parents to keep their babies from manifesting their powers."

"Who's Christie again?" Honestly, today was a whirlwind of happenings, Billy has trouble keeping up. Between magic and beings that should only exist in H.P. Lovecraft, Billy was getting to his saturation point.

"The girl who gave you the calming potion."

"Oh," came his lame reply. "Will this work for me?"

"I hope so."

 _Oh, so no_ shonen _protagonist route for me_. No montage of training for magic. That's just… nice. That's nice. It's nice. Very nice.

"So I just have to wear it?" Billy asked.

"That's what Christie told me," Mirajane answered.

"Cool! And thank you so much for everything," Billy said wearing the necklace. "Nothing happened, though."

"Isn't it because it suppresses magic?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, yeah. But I was expecting…" He was at a loss of words.

"Something more?"

He nodded. "I mean, this _is_ magic."

"Magic that you've only seen from TV shows and read in literature." Mirajane quipped.

"Okay, I get your point." Billy sheepishly conceded.


	8. Volume 2: 003

"Okay, so Mirajane's the new head of New York. Is that all?" Satana asked, leaning back into her seat.

Ynna nodded. "We trust that you'd keep your father up to speed with the recent play of events."

"So you just called me here as a witness to my employee getting crowned the ruler of the city?" asked the redhead.

"If we were tactless, yes." Ayesha stirred her drink in her teacup, "We also ask that you relieve Miss Strauss of her duties as an employee in your business."

"What?"

"The ruler of New York can't be seen as having a job as unbefitting as a waitress, can we?" Ynna said.

"What do you think, Miss Strauss?" Ayesha asked, making all the women, even Danny and Dongfang Long, turn to her.

"I have no problems with my job," said the platinum blonde.

"But it leaves a lot to be desired, am I right?" Ayesha was good at drawing out things from Mirajane. "Economic security is one, I'm sure."

At Mirajane's silence, Ynna's stare returned to Satana, "If it's manpower, we'd be more than willing to provide them to you."

"I don't need bloodsuckers in my business." Satana hissed under her clenched teeth.

"Not even _Elder_ Vampires?" Ayesha snapped a finger and another holographic scene appeared in the middle of the table. In it, Mirajane could see a row of people who–

Mirajane's eyes widened. "They're the…"

"Always know that a [True Vampire] supersedes that of an [Elder Vampire]. It's our culture." Ynna said with a coy smile.

"What have you done to them?" Danny asked, concern in his face.

"The [Vampire Imprint] that they've suppressed has been reawakened. Makes them… pliable."

Mirajane looked at her peop… at Bob and Ted. "You have that power on them?"

Ayesha didn't miss the look on Mirajane's face, "Miss Strauss, trust me when I say this: everything we're doing is in good faith. We have been trying to be as transparent as we can with you."

"Why?"

"Call it 'amassing good karma.'" Said Ynna. "We'd rather not be the enemy of one who controls [Demons]."

At the mention of demons, all eyes settled on her. Even Danny's looked at her with a grim expression.

"All we're saying is that we can be your allies, Miss Strauss. Just give us a chance." Ynna said in finality.

At the complete silence, she continued, "To prove our sincerity, let me tell you something: the fact that you were able to overwrite a [Vampire's Imprint] has most of our kind at edge. It's never been done before and it's very polarizing. They're saying that it can either be our salvation or our ruin. As we speak, more and more of our kind are ending up on opposite sides of the discussion. I wouldn't be surprised if other covens are already making plans to approach or harm you."

"Are you saying that Mirajane has placed herself in a precarious situation?" asked Danny.

"The moment she arrived here, she placed a mark on her head." Ayesha said solemnly. "I don't speak for the entire supernatural community, but vampirekind now considers you a very big target."

"Which is why we, the [Council of True Vampires], are giving you all the things that you'd probably need in the upcoming days."

Ayesha turned to the Ancient One, "We also hope that you support the new ruler of New York."

A tense silence followed.

Satana Hellstorm broke the silence, "Mirajane, as much as I hate to say this but I'm firing you."

The platinum blonde sighed in defeat, "I understand."

"Don't worry, it's for the best." Ayesha's smile was bright.

Mirajane knew that but in her heart, it felt like she was beaten to the ground.

"Well, is that everything then?" the dark skinned man standing behind the Ancient One spoke.

"I believe so." Ynna nodded. "Please be reminded that Miss Strauss is officially allied with us, the True Vampires. A slight to her is a slight to us."

"You make it sound as if we are hostile to Miss Strauss," said the Ancient One.

"Are you?" Ayesha fired back.

The Ancient One didn't reply.

* * *

As the meeting was about to close, Dongfang Long, who refused to partake in the earlier conversations, finished eating.

Satana had immediately rushed out of the room, followed by the Ancient One and her people. That left Mirajane, her entourage, Danny and the vampires.

"I will never get tired of feasts." He patted his stomach, smiling to himself. "Oh, and Miss Strauss, as a measure of goodwill, I'm placing one of my men under your care."

The male vampire raised a hand and one of the men who stood behind him stepped forward.

Mirajane looked at the man. She reckoned that he was a few inches taller than her. Lean yet athletic, Mirajane likened this guy to those Korean pop-star people she saw on posters and on TVs on the streets of Koreatown. His black hair contrasted with his porcelain skin, making him appear youthful even though his expression betrayed that.

Dongfang Long nudged the man's side, "Go on, introduce yourself."

The man wanted to roll his eyes, Mirajane could tell, but it was like a younger brother finding his older brother's antics childish. "Jeong Baekho, at your service."

"He'll serve as a liaison between us." Dongfang Long said.

"And keep tabs about what I'm doing, I'm sure." Mirajane said, exhausted. It was a tiring day. No one is that helpful for no reason. There's a good chance that these vampires were already playing her.

"That too." At least Dongfang Long looked shamefaced.

"Can I say no?" She pointed at Baekho.

Dongfang Long shrugged, "You could, but you're just going to make his life harder. He'll still tail you. Probably watch over you even when you sleeping and taking a bath and taking a du–ow!"

Ynna and Baekho smacked him in the head.

"Sorry. Well since we're being transparent; that's what Baekho's _other_ job's gonna be. He really will serve as our in-between person."

"I can never say no to you guys, can't I?" Mirajane wanted to smash her head on the table. It was only her demons who held her back from doing such a thing. Keeping up with appearances and all that.

"You can, actually." Ayesha said sympathetically, "It's just not the best option."

"Fine." Mirajane stood up and offered a handshake, "My name's Mirajane Strauss. I hope we can work well together."

* * *

"What have you gotten yourself into, Mirajane?" Danny cornered her right after he saw Mirajane gave a Sanctorum-class artefact to a kid out side of the restaurant.

"I work here, Danny," she said simply.

"Does Matt know?"

"Of course."

"Everything?" Danny found that hard to believe.

"Um, he doesn't know what happened earlier yet, but he knows everything else," Mirajane told him. "I've been very honest with him."

"So he knows about all this? The supernatural?"

She nodded. "It took him a couple of days to internalize it but yeah."

"I don't believe it." Danny crossed his arms. He then recalled what that Ynna person had said, "What does that vampire mean that you could control demons?"

"I'm magic, Danny," Mirajane sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mirajane tried to hide her tiredness. It was an exhausting day; from getting harassed, to getting summoned to God knows where, getting fired from her job, and ending up the unofficial ruler of New York. All she wanted to do is just go home, run a hot bath and just…

The vampires from earlier came out of the restaurant, followed by Bob and Ted. Since Bob and Ted were Mirajane's... er… since Bob and Ted were attached to Mirajane, they too quit their jobs after the meeting adjourned. Despite Mirajane's insistence that they didn't have too, the two males reminded her that they were only working there because she was working there.

Ynna walked over to the duo. "Miss Strauss, I understand that today has been an exhausting day for you but the day's not over yet." She broke into a big grin, an easy-going one, "I'm excited to tell you that it's best if you come follow us."

* * *

Danny separated from the group once he saw where Mirajane was staying, telling her that he was going to Matt's place to drag him here.

"I know this place," said Mirajane.

"You should, this was where you fought Camilla." They were in the affluent part of New York. Specifically, they stood in front of the building Mirajane blew up days ago.

Construction was underway because the top of the building's been blown off but it was still a pretty flashy building.

"Don't tell me I'm living here? This is a hotel."

"What was once Camilla's is now yours," told Ynna tauntingly. "Of course, you blew up her floor, but there are still other rooms for you to stay in. Also, since Camilla only employed driven staff, I hear construction's about to wrap up. Lucky you."

The next couple of minutes happen to be the most… surreal thing Mirajane's ever experienced. Granted, from her time as an S-Class mage, with her earnings, she's had her fair share of living the luxurious life, but the standard of living in this world was certainly higher than from where she is from.

Camilla used to own the penthouse of the building but since that's still being fixed, Mirajane's been given one of the sub-penthouses for the time being.

This was where Bob and Ted began to ask questions. It all boiled down to the fact that the two were worried that since construction was underway, the noise would penetrate into the Mirajane's new home.

Ayesha quelled their answers by saying that a simple silencing charm could keep the construction noise at bay.

They were approached by one of the building's staff. He looked surprised but it quickly changed into one of hospitality.

At the staff's immediate 180 change, Mirajane looked at the people she was with. Dongfang Long and his associates were dressed in the sleekest of suits, Ynna was smartly but fashionably dressed, while Ayesha no longer wore her pelt tribal clothing and instead wore clothes made from expensive-looking cloths.

The vampires were definitely dressed to impress.

Considering that New York was a city crowded with people, she knew that the apartment space being given to her was very spacious. She's been into Jessica, Misty and every one of the guy's apartments in [Heroes for Hire], and aside from Danny and Matt, they lived in very modest spaces. Her new living space was a blessing.

Plus her new residence's already been fully furbished. Even the refrigerator's been stocked. Of course, considering that it's been tailored to Camilla's taste, everything was very gaudy and expensive.

* * *

The staff people failed to hide their curious looks. When Mirajane decided to ask one of them why, she was told that they were told that their new boss was set to arrive today. Who it was, they believed it was one of the people around Mirajane.

She wanted to ask further but the vampires were already calling out her name from the elevator.

To start off, her supposed living quarters, while not yet finished, was supposed to be a five bedroom apartment that was near identical to what it was originally. It was also located at the top of the building. The staff people called it a penthouse. It had high ceilings and very smart use of spaces. If asked how Mirajane would describe the place, she'd describe it as 'deceptively spacious.'

It was night time and the construction people have recently added the glass panels, but she could tell that during the day, without curtains, the room would be well-lit. Plus the view outside: Central Park.

On her temporary living quarters, it was similar to the floor above, but Mirajane could tell that all the best was upstairs. Still, it was definitely luxurious.

* * *

"You're moving out?" Matt asked.

"Magic stuff." Mirajane told him, as if that explained everything.

"Why?"

Mirajane had come home to his apartment, a duffel bag in her hand, and the first three words from her mouth was, "I'm moving out." Well, after politely asking him how his day was. Their conversation moved into his guestroom that served as Mirajane's temporary room.

He could 'see' that Mirajane was in the process of packing the few things she's managed to get in the weeks that she's been here. Clothes, a few trinkets, the girls stuff.

"I'm…" Mirajane paused. She had dumped all of her clothes from the room's drawer into her bed and was folding them in perfect rectangles before stacking them. "Remember when I told you that I kinda blew up a building?"

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Well…"

* * *

Mirajane was looking at a nice stack of neatly folded clothes. "…so I'm kinda the new ruler of New York. At least for the magical kind."

"What does the ruler of New York even do?" Matt figured out a long time ago that accepting all the things Mirajane told her was a key component to an unstressed mind.

Mirajane began putting the stacks of clothes into her duffel bag, careful not to ruin their neat pile. "I'm not sure. They told me that the previous ruler kept supernatural forces from appearing in the city."

"So you'll be keeping the city safe? Like that Spiderman guy?" Again: Mirajane's words equals truism equals easier life.

"Not their exact words."

"Huh?"

"There's a difference between protecting the city from harm and keeping the city from invaders." Mirajane grabbed another stack and began placing it in her bag with great caution. "I'm not a law enforcer; I'm just the person who keeps supernatural forces from invading the city."

"Okay." Truism with Mirajane. Truism with Mirajane. "But where are you going to stay?"

She told him.

"That place?!" Matt's voice was raised. "I thought you blew up that building?"

Mirajane's cheeks turned red. "Just the top of it. And they're almost done renovating it too."

"Wait." Too much crazy. "You've been there already? When?"

"Earlier." She was on her last stack of clothes. "Look, Matt. I know that you're only looking out for me." She zipped her duffel bag closed. "And I can never repay you for all the things you've done. You're like the older brother I've never had. But I can't be dependent on you forever."

"I know that," Matt said with a sigh, "But I'm just worried about what going to happen to you from this point on."

"Matt," Mirajane smiled at his concern. He's definitely a nurturer at heart. "I can take care of myself. Also, it's not like I'm going to stop visiting you over at [Heroes for Hire], I'll make sure to visit every once in a while. Besides, I don't want to cramp your bachelor life any more than I already have."

"Really, Mirajane?" He deadpanned. "Are we going there? I'm blind."

"Doesn't mean you're not datable. You have a job that pays well, you could afford a nice apartment, you're good with conversations, and you worry about the people you care about. That's a totally a datable person to me. You just have to have confidence in yourself." She paused, "Confidence in dating, I mean."

"I hate you right now," Matt crossed his arms. "And you're changing the topic."

Mirajane finished packing her things, "Look, what do I have to do to put you at ease?"

* * *

"I can't see where I am right now but you live in a really high floor." Matt said, exiting the elevator.

A cab ride after packing her things later, Mirajane and Matt entered her temporary living quarters. "I actually live upstairs; this is just my temporary home."

"Is it going to be noisy here? You know, with the renovations above?"

"A simple charm could fix that." Mirajane told her, dropping her duffel bag once they were inside.

"Oh, okay. Magic can do that?"

"Yes. It's very useful."

Matt nodded, feeling satisfied. "Well, at least you're in a good neighborhood and living comfortably. I've got no complains."

* * *

Mirajane was seated in one of the more secluded tables of the hotel's restaurant. She was here because when she went down to the reception to ask for cheap restaurant recommendations, she was stopped by a man with almond-looking skin.

He introduced himself as John, the hotel manager. He has a few concerns that he needed to discuss with her.

He led her to a circular table for four. It was generally far from most of the seats of where the people are but it wasn't like the bad seat of the restaurant. John told her that he'll be with her shortly, and that he just had to take care of something.

Now that she was alone, she studied the place. Considering it is already nighttime, the restaurant opted for a more intimate set-up with dimmed lights, candle lights and a pianist playing soft tunes.

People were also starting to arrive wearing nice clothes too. Mirajane felt out of place in her shirt and jeans. Come to think of it, once Matt and Jessica introduced this world's clothing, Mirajane no longer gravitated towards her usual style of dresses.

"You were called here too, Miss Strauss?"

"Oh, Mr. Jeong Baekho. Am I pronouncing that name properly?"

He nodded with a polite smile.

When he remained standing, Mirajane offered him one of the seats.

Thanking her, the guy sat down to opposite of her. "Were you also called by the hotel manager, Miss Strauss?"

"Yes, though I don't know why. Do you?"

"I apologize; I'm just as clueless as you are." A server came to their table and asked what they would want to have. "A glass of manzanilla would be very nice, thank you." The man said, with a bit of accent in his tongue.

The demons within her are just as oblivious as her with regards to drinks, so she did what she knew: "I guess I'll have what he's having."

"Are your… people not with you, Miss Strauss?" The man in front of her asked. There was a polite tone in his voice, careful in labeling what to call Bob and Ted.

"They've gone home." _I guess_. Though now that Bob and Ted also quit, she would have to ask what they were going to do from this point on. She doesn't want them to have difficulties in the future especially since New York happened to be one of the hardest places to live in.

"Oh." Jeong Baekho's surprise was subdued, controlled even. "I don't mean to pry, but, is that not them?" He began pointing to a few tables where Ted 's wide back was facing them and Bob who was trying to read a magazine. That's upside down.

* * *

"I thought you went home?" Mirajane asked, a tight smile on her face. The three guys could see an eyebrow of hers twitching.

"Well, eh, you see…" Bob's eyes looked everywhere but Mirajane.

"We are your subjects." Ted replied, like it was simplest answer. "We are nothing without our king." His words earned an elbow from the brunet beside him.

"Too shameless." Bob hissed under his breath.

"It's the truth." Ted wasn't fazed.

"I am curious," the third guy started, "this isn't your first time doing this, am I right?"

Ted was the one who turned away, coughing a little, "None of your business."

"No." While Mirajane smiled didn't falter, the aura turned… darker. Oddly, the only one who could sense dread were the two people in front of her. A vein also started to pulse from her forehead. "Answer his question. Truthfully."

Bob started to fidget, while Ted coughed some more.

Mirajane's response after their answer made the third male laugh.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you have nowhere to go?" Ted and Bob's honesty was noteworthy. They didn't need to be transparent, but they were. No compulsion was present and yet their frankness was sincere, Mirajane cannot truly be mad at them.

"Your safety was more important." Ted admitted. Of course, they were basically admitting to stalking her, and that was an invasion of privacy, and really Mirajane should be angrier than she should, but their reasons came from a well-intention place.

It was a conflict of emotions: she was upset because they were wrong, but the fact that they were doing it for her meant that she was also at fault. She hadn't been explicit with her words in saying that Bob and Ted needed to respect her personal space and that they needed to live their own lives.

 _In fact_ , Mirajane thought, _not one of my demons sense that she was being followed?_

' _We just didn't tell you, my king.'_ Seilah was the first to admit it within her. ' _I sincerely thought they just happened to be nearby.'_

 _That just so happens to be always within distance?_

' _Well, since you literally go between home and work, there wasn't much data for us to extrapolate whether you were being stalked or not,_ ' explained another demon. ' _Also since the magical signature came from someone you trusted, we made the assumption that they didn't mean to harm you.'_

"Miss Strauss, is everything alright?"

She looked up and saw concerned looks from the three men. "Uh, yeah, sorry." She offered unoccupied seats, "Well, let's eat."

Ted was at a loss of words.

"We don't need to eat," Bob articulated.

"Nonsense, and even if that were true, I would never let someone under me go unfed," explained Mirajane.

"We don't get hungry," Bob repeated.

"You don't need to be hungry to eat," said Mirajane. "Besides, I don't like eating alone."

Ted exhaled before smiling, "Spoken like a true king."

The third male cleared his throat, "okay, so I guess we could begin ordering our food?"

* * *

Since this would be her first time eating in such a high-class establishment, and Lucy wasn't here to explain the small knowledge left from her time as the heiress of a multi-billion Jewel enterprise, Mirajane only knew a few words on the menu given to her. Even the description of the dishes kind of left her.

Luckily, Jeong Baekho took charge and ordered for everyone. He didn't do it like a snob too, acting like he already knew what everyone wanted. He asked the people in the tables about what they wanted first, gave the options available and aided the server with everyone's orders.

"Is it that obvious that I am out of my element?" asked Mirajane when the food arrived.

Jeong Baekho shook his head, "No, and everyone's got to start somewhere, Miss Strauss."

"Mirajane," said the platinum blonde. "Call me Mirajane. It's uncomfortable being this formal."

"I'll try Miss… I mean, Mirajane." His smile was sheepish, "In that case, call me Baekho."

Mirajane nodded, "Baek-ho. Am I saying that right?"

When he nodded, Mirajane turned to the other two, "That goes to you guys as well, no more of this king business, am I clear?"

Bob nodded after a second but Ted wanted to disagree. Mirajane simply repeated, "Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me," All eyes turned to a fifth voice in the able. "My name is John Needle and I am the hotel manager."

"Yes?" Mirajane stood up, making Baekho stand in response, ready to offer a seat in the table but there were no other chairs left. Bob offered his but the hotel manager simply motioned for him to remain seated.

Before anyone could make a movie, another employee appeared, carrying a seat in his hands.

"I know that you guys are having your a meal, and it displeases me that I have to barge in like this, but I understand that you are the successor of _that_ woman?" There was no malice in his voice but the fact that he called the previous owner as 'that woman' meant that he knew about Camilla. That made Mirajane curious. And alert.

This man was slightly overweight but only if you noticed it because he dressed sharply and befittingly as the guy who maintained order around here. He had almond-toned skin, yes, but his eyes and hair were earthier. He stood upright, which made him seem tall despite being shorter than Mirajane.

' _He is no bloodsucker_.' A demon told her. ' _In fact, he is completely, how do the people here call it? Mundane! Yeah, he is mundane._ '

Baekho nodded, "As mentioned before, she is recognized by the Council as Camilla's successor."

John waved a hand, "No, no, I wasn't trying to insinuate anything. I was merely clarifying if we've already been appointed a new superior. Please continue with your meal."

Mirajane sat down, making Baekho return to his seat. She then motioned for John to sit.

"As I was saying–" John stopped after noticing that Baekho and Mirajane were accompanied with guests. "Is it okay if I discuss matters regarding the management with outsiders present? It is really urgent."

Mirajane paused, wondering what he meant by outsiders, until she realized that she had not indicated that Bob and Ted were also her people. "They are with me. In fact, I expect that they will be working with us closely soon."

John nodded, adjusting the cuffs of his suit, "As I was saying, since the Council has been gracious in appointing a new supervisor of New York, we at the management believe it's high time to discuss a few matters."

* * *

Mirajane's had an already exhausting day, but her day's not over yet.

John informs her that since a good portion of the employees was people under Camilla (which meant that they were her thralls), with her gone those employees are also gone. That left a massive void in the roster of employees. It could have been easily fixed if they were all people they could mass recruit but not only were the job vacancies key positions in the hotel, these employees should also be people aware of the magical community and was okay with working with non-humans.

Camilla may be infamous, but as a businesswoman, she did not discriminate non-humans and the magical community from working in her establishment. Of course that meant that she had to be extra careful in exposing the magical community to the mundane one, but that just meant that there should be an employee that maintained special wards that kept the mundane oblivious from magical phenomena.

Also, while it was within John's power to fill those key positions, he felt that it would be impolite to the Council if he moved while the they were in the middle of appointing the new head.

This resulted in a lot of employees working overtime, just to make ends meet. A lot of these employees also did work that was outside the scope of their job descriptions.

When Mirajane asked how bad the working conditions were, John reported that a lot of his employees have worked 15-hour shifts, which was unacceptable not just for business and also for the employees. John was also barely keeping the employees from causing a strike, which was a feat in of itself because it's already been quite some time since Mirajane's run-in with Camilla.

His employees were either getting sick or getting burnout. Overtime pay even with night differential can only do so much because it can't replace time and made a poor salve for tiredness.

Honestly, it was a miracle this impending train wreck hasn't happened yet.

This was a massive headache, even to someone like Mirajane. The one who kept Fairy Tail from derailing as a functional and productive guild of Magnolia.

* * *

With dinner done, John guided Mirajane and her group into his office. There, John and Mirajane began discussing what they'd do regarding this HR nightmare.

Since Mirajane and John believed that hiring new blood to fill-up the available positions would mean that there would a massive effort just to train all of them, the best approach would be to massively promote all the qualified tenured employees.

But that did not mean that those who worked hard, especially those who did work outside of their job description, would be left hanging. They will also be up for consideration. It's radical, but this was the only way Mirajane could think of to not just reward the employees but also to placate the employees who have done the extra mile in keeping this hotel working.

Of course this opens a lot of resentment between employees because that meat that only a small portion of them would be rewarded and most of them would be left out.

Mirajane needed to reward _all_ of them.

"Let's close down the hotel."

"What?" John was at a loss of words. This was a lot of people's means of living. There were around 700 people under him. Closing this hotel meant that 700 people would get no salary.

"Not permanently." Mirajane was dead serious. "Think about it: everyone, including you, has been working tirelessly since Camilla's gone. You need this."

John sighed, "Miss Strauss, I appreciate your concern but doing that meant that we'd have no way to support ourselves. Not to mention leaving our guests to the dust, that can't be good for business. Also, think of all the money that'll be wasted by closing down the hotel."

"Oppositely, closing down the hotel temporarily means we could do three things: one; give you guys the break that you deserve.

Two; fix our manpower problem. Before closing the hotel, we and the people at the Human Resources, probably Quality too, could check who would want to leave and return after their break. We could also scout those who could be promoted.

Three; ensure that construction at the top floor could go without further delay. I mean correct me on this but construction is going slower than anticipated, right? Well, in that case closing the hotel could be what they'd need to finish everything properly."

It was a radical plan therefore it has a lot of problems, "What about our guests? What do we do with them? And like I said, all due respect Miss Strauss, but giving us a vacation is not what we need. People work here because it's their means of living."

Mirajane grinned, "Who said you're not going to get paid?"

John's brows rose.

"That's right; it's a _paid_ vacation leave. Regardless or not they choose to remain working here, until we reopen for business, all employees working with us, whether temporary, part-time or full-time, is going to get paid with the time they're supposed to render here. With regards to our guests, it's simple: stop accepting them from this point on. To those who's already here, we transfer them to nearby hotels, I'm sure you have your contacts, am I wrong?"

John shook his head. "But I doubt that our guest would be okay with that."

"We simply explain that we're renovating and revamping the place. I can be very persuasive." _Of course Seilah could help with persuasion too, if push turns to shove._ "So that solves our lack of manpower, employee satisfaction, and business reputation." She turned to John, "Have you asked the construction company how much longer it'll take before they'd finish renovating?"

"A little more in a week but–"

Mirajane clapped her hands, "Good, I was thinking of closing our hotel for two weeks. That'll be enough to cover one paycheck."

"But what about the hotel's income? Closing the hotel means we've no means of replenishing our money, I can't say the folks over at accounting would–oh, I forgot we don't have anyone in accounting right now."

Mirajane tilted her head, "Besides, I own this hotel. My rules."

"But what about the Council? They are the board–"

"It won't be a problem," said Baekho. "I speak in behalf of the Council, and it is in my opinion that Mirajane's plan will not affect the Council in any, or at least in a negative light."

"You've got two options, Mr. Needle." Mirajane extended her right hand, "Either you're with me or you're not."

* * *

John Needle has worked with very strong-willed women. His late boss Camilla was scary, ridiculous, demanding and an uncouth hedonist who took what she wanted. One way or another, she'd make things happen to go into her favor.

Her greed made her open to anything, so long as she got what she wanted. Camilla was someone who was not about using blackmail, bribery and other scrupulous means to get what she wanted.

But for all her negative traits, she was also competent, business-savvy and calculating. She would never do something with half-assed efforts. She was a ruler who ruled with an iron fist, a tyrant whose hubris was extreme greed.

Of course, John doesn't know what happened to her explicitly, but it is fact that Camilla is no longer coming back.

No love lost between him and her though, she was a real piece of work.

Her replacement, this platinum blonde who played the part of a ditzy woman, was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

She had all the arguably positive qualities of her predecessor and appeared to be empathetic yet ruthless, two-faced yet sincere, and scary but relatable.

Mirajane Strauss was a strong woman in her own right. Terribly efficient too: after convincing him into doing what she wanted through verbal domination, Mirajane has given him with tasks:

One: she tasked him with planning an appointment over at the hotel's financial institution to verify the available funds they have. Apparently, all of Camilla's possessions have now been bequeathed to Mirajane. They just needed to check their numbers.

Two: inform all employees that the new boss will be speaking to all employees the day after tomorrow. Meaning, in every shift rotation, Mirajane will talk to them.

Three: began contacting those with reservations to inform them that they will be given two options. They would get to refund their reservation. Or they would refund their reservations and management would handle reserving them to other hotels nearby for the same price of the room they booked.

Four: inform all guests in the hotel that in two days, the hotels would be closed down temporarily because of renovations. Any guests staying longer than necessarily will be visited by Mirajane. Why? John has no idea.

Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day for him.


	9. Volume 2: 004

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Our new boss."

"Yeah, I saw her earlier."

"She's got some knockers ain't she?"

 _Smack!_

"Care to repeat that, pervs?"

"Ow! Wh-what did you do that for!"

"Y-yeah, we were discussing something between men."

"I heard you talking about the new boss, so I was curious. I guess I shouldn't expect too much from you thirsty fuckbois."

"Hey! I wasn't _only_ talking about our boss' killer physique."

"And you wonder why you're single."

"In any case, my friends over at the reception told me that she's constantly accompanied by three guys."

"Ooh! I saw that, they were fine. So fine!"

"Need I remind you that you were reprimanding us earlier about–"

"The Asian guy's the hottest, honestly. The inner koreaboo in me is fanchanting. Also, that jawline could cut anything. _Their_ jawlines can make any Michelangelo sculpture cry in shame."

"That tall guy with blue eyes could do an intense smolder."

"You too, dude?"

"No homo, just stating facts. Also, his physique's not something any gym could replicate. You think he does crossfit?"

"Guys, we're getting off-topic. I was about to say something more important than their bodies."

"Well, you started it."

"Okay, I regret everything. I regret describing our boss' near-perfect measurements. Are you happy?"

"I can sense the salt."

" _Urgh_. Can I share now or maybe you'd rather I not?"

"Sorry, sorry. We'll stop."

"Thanks. Now, not only is she always accompanied by them but I heard from Trav, the bellhop, that they also brought their things with them."

"You're friends with a lot of people."

"More importantly, are you sure about this? I mean, it could be an overnight bag."

"Yeah, and they're probably gonna have a slumber party and braid each other's hair. No, Trav told me that they brought a lot of suitcases. Apparently, they're staying with her."

"That's–"

"That's some Boys Over Flowers stuff right there. How do I be her?"

"Some people just have the luck, I guess. Can you imagine rooming with a bombshell like her? And what's Boys Over Flowers?"

* * *

"Ah!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Ted never said much, even before everything. When he was young, he was someone you often found alone. In school, he sat with acquaintances, hang out with the people that didn't leave lasting impressions in the school, and teachers described him as the achiever-to-be if he just applied himself.

"Ted, is everything okay?"

The man nodded, eyes looking at everything but Mirajane. "I… I should go." His king currently wore a silky bathrobe that showcased a lot of her assets.

"No, no, this is our kitchen. We all live together, so we all share this space."

"I… I guess." He chanced a glimpse at her and noticed that his king's hair was damp. Mirajane was someone who rarely used make-up, so there was no surprise in seeing her bare face, but since she's fresh out of a bath, her skin looked dewy and supple.

"Oh, well, is something the matter?"

His enhanced sense of smell could also pick up hints of rose and jasmine. "I'm… just not used to rooming with girls."

Mirajane hummed thoughtfully. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She ran a hand over her hair and judged it to be dry enough that she slicked it all back.

Ted couldn't look away. At this point, he was blatantly staring. Mirajane was trying to put her hair into a bun and the way she arched her back made her curves show: her hips showing from the otherwise flat bathrobe. The way she raised her arms made her ample chest–

"No, it's more like I'm conservative." He whispered, turning around.

He couldn't see her but he figured she was confused. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I was so used to rooming with someone blind that I guess I forgot about modesty and courtesy."

"No, my kin–I mean Mirajane, you don't have to adjust for me. It's something I need to work on."

"If it helps, I'm not naked underneath this bathrobe."

Mirajane, Ted was starting to realize, happened to be very confident about herself. Normally, this would be no problem, and it was praise-worthy that she was someone who didn't let others bother her. However, there were times when her sureness made her the unsuspecting tease. The worst kind of tease, in Ted's opinion. Not that Mirajane was in the wrong, but being hot and being clueless about being hot were a problematic combination.

"I… I see."

If anything, Ted was the one who was wrong. She was someone above him, he should never have thoughts like these.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Bob." Ted felt at ease now that it wasn't just him and his king. With just the two of them, it felt intimate. Exhaling, Ted replied, "Nothing."

"Are you hungry?" asked Mirajane, opening the fridge.

"We're fine, thank you," Ted said. He at first planned to familiarize himself with the layout of their new home. That's how he found himself alone with Mirajane in the kitchen. "We were just about to go." Best leave Mirajane to her own devices. They were her loyal subjects, they must not disturb her.

"No, I haven't placed this on the fridge yet." Bob showed a six pack in his hands.

That made Mirajane snap her fingers. "I know what we need."

* * *

The four of them, Baekho came out from his room when he heard noise outside of his room, were in the living room.

They popped open a bottle of wine that Baekho picked from the refrigerator. Bob preferred his beer so there were only three half-filled wineglasses.

Baekho was a vampire so it was no longer possible for him to get alcohol poisoning. Dead people don't get poisoned, normally.

Mirajane never got tipsy because of her immunity to poisons. Even for demons, alcohol was considered a fine delicacy, but unlike humans, they don't get drunk from excessive intake.

Bob and Ted, well they were testing it out. So far, no one was tipsy.

"This reminds me of my time as a model." Mirajane shared, wrestling with the gigantic throw pillows on her seat.

"A model?" Bob asked. "This I've got to hear."

Mirajane gave a light laugh, explaining that it was really just a side job of being a [Wizard] from where she was from.

Ted was jealous. Of Bob. Ted was someone who didn't do well with conversations, not because he hated talking, but because starting and maintaining discussions were hard for him.

"What did you do before, Ted?"

"Huh?" He turned to person who spoke.

"I said, 'what did you do before?'"

"I was in the military. Served for–well it's boring."

"No," Mirajane said leaning forward. "I want to listen. I want to learn more about you guys."

"Well, for me, I used to work for a kingpin," said Bob, sipping his beer. "Mom and dad died, so pretty soon I was living in the streets. That's how they found me. They taught me their trade and before long I was part of them too."

"By kingpin, do you mean Fisk?" Baekho asked.

"No, but he was one of the Dons who controlled part of the city before Fisk overthrew everyone."

"That's nice and all but… What's a Don?" Mirajane asked. Dead serious and dead curious.

* * *

"It's getting late." The guys noticed that Mirajane's fatigue was starting to show. Her head started to droop, and she more than once tried to hide yawning.

Bob was the one who finally acknowledge it because it looked like their king didn't want to be impolite and be the first one to retire. "We should go to sleep."

Mirajane, too tired, simply nodded her head before standing up. She grabbed the empty bottle of wine and their wineglasses.

"No, let me." Ted grabbed it from Mirajane, who tried to put up a fight. "No, I insist. You've had a very exhausting day, you should sleep."

"We've a very busy day tomorrow too, I hear," said Baekho, stretching his limps.

At the men's further insistence, Mirajane relented. The other two guys also said they were retiring for the night, leaving Ted alone in the kitchen doing the dishes.

He heard soft footsteps from behind, "Oh, do you need something else, Mirajane?"

The platinum blonde suppressed another yawn, "Just a glass of water."

A glass of water later, Ted saw that Mirajane hasn't left her spot.

"It's a nice place, this apartment don't you think?"

She nodded. "But it's only temporary."

"Yeah, but your room upstairs' just about done."

"No, I didn't mean that."

"Huh?"

Mirajane opened her mouth, as if to say something before closing it.

If there's one thing that bothered Ted was the fact that Mirajane had this habit of getting lost in her own thoughts. She was exactly like this too, when the [True Vampires] had cornered her.

"Um, I know it isn't my business," _Especially since you are my_ [King], "but can I ask something, Mirajane?"

At her affirmation, he asked what was running through her mind when the vampires said that she had a goal she wanted to achieve.

He has his back facing her, so he couldn't have seen her reaction but Mirajane was silent for a moment.

Ted thought that he must've hit a nerve and was about to apologize when Mirajane began to speak. "I… I'm not from around here."

"You're from a different country?" It sounded probable now that Mirajane's said it. From not knowing certain terms, to how things worked, even what was considered to be acceptable behavior, Mirajane was definitely someone who grew up from a place very different from around here.

"Try different dimension."

"O-oh."

Mirajane then began to tell him everything, how she was from a place in the middle of a war; a war in which she played an important part on. She also told him that she was currently looking for a way to go home.

When she finished her story, Ted tried to hide his sadness. That meant that her end goal was to leave this place altogether. But if given the choice, Ted decided he would follow her.

His wanted to be as useful to her as possible. Besides, following her is an adventure of a lifetime.

 _I… I'll help you in any way I can._

* * *

"You've a very big hill to climb." Baekho's skin was like ivory under the dim lights.

"It's as you say," Mirajane told him simply. "But it's not impossible."

He raised his hands, like a man caught red-handed. "Staying or leaving doesn't bother me in any way."

"Are you speaking for your people or for yourself?" Mirajane didn't bother with his reply. She simply went passed him and retreated back into her room.

"You may have the approval of my king," Baekho whispered when she entered her room, "But you've yet to prove yourself to me."

* * *

In her dream, Satana was visited by the last person she expected. "Well this is interesting."

"What? Can't have a dad visit his daughter?"

"In a dream? That's pretty much an invasion of my privacy." Satana flipped her hair.

"Are you still upset?" The voice was strained.

"You wanted me to kill my ally!"

"It was proof of your loyalty to me!" this being roared. Everything was explosively massive, but Satana's used to her father's antics by now.

"It's also proof of your doubt in me!"

A terse silence followed until she said, "Return me to my dream."

"I will but later."

Satana flipped her hair again. Her brother used to tell her that this was her telltale sign that she was agitated. "What do you want?"

"There's a demon in your area."

"And?" If her father disrupted her dream all to get information, she would make it difficult.

"C'mon, tell me what she's like?"

That's when Satana smiled. "Oh, we're like that now." But her smile was high-and-mighty.

"I need to know so I could keep you safe."

"Really?" Sarcasm. Too thick.

"Well, what do _you_ want?"

Satana appeared to think about it for a minute until her father's had it.

"You think I'm the only who moves [Hell]? As we speak, forces are trying to get information about this demon."

"What makes you think I haven't met this demon too?" Her smile was haughty.

"Wh-wha–"

"That's right, I've also met her!"

"…so it's a female." Her father looked pensive.

Satana cursed inwardly. That was her bad, but Mirajane's gender is too broad of information for it to be considered important.

"I want my own horde. I want a means of bolstering my power." Her succubus status meant that her primary source of power came from tantric rituals, and those were fun to do, but she wasn't as equipped as, say, a vampire in increasing her horde.

She expected her father to tell her that she was too young, heck even mock her, but his response made her nervous: he actually considered it.

"You do need to protect yourself more." A second later, "Okay, fine."

Satana tried to keep her cool. She's going to get her own minions! And minions loyal only to her!

"But I don't want to hand it to you in a silver platter. I want you to work for it. I want you to put in effort."

Her smile was genuine now, and her father recalled the look she had when he taught Satana her first animal sacrifice. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Every night, I'll visit your dreams to teach you all that I know."

"Okay! What do you want to know?"

* * *

"Sir?" There was a soft tap on his shoulder, "We've arrived."

The man looked at his surroundings and met the flight attendant's eyes. "We have? What time is it?"

"A little over four in the morning."

"Oh." Most of the passengers have left by now. He stretched and stood up. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem. We hope you've had a good flight."

The man nodded after making a quick grab of his things. A few hijinks in the airport later, the man was waiting for his Uber to arrive.

His phone started to ring. " _Yo, had a great flight?_ "

"Are you really asking that?"

" _No, but I was just being polite._ " The person on the other side of the line sounded sheepish. " _Anyway, be careful, you're going to meet some pretty powerful people._ "

"I know." His breath was visible under the cold, but these temperatures no longer harmed him easily.

"My father visited me earlier."

" _Wait, how? You were in a plane?_ "

"In my dream." He said like it was the most obvious answer.

" _Oh, that makes sense. But how was it?_ "

"He tried to recruit me again into his cause."

" _And?_ " Like the other person on the line expected him to say that about this person's father.

"That I should stay away from New York if I could help it."

" _Oh, the irony_."

"Anyway, my ride's here. Call you later."

* * *

"Is everything done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let us rest. Tomorrow marks a new beginning of this city's history."


	10. Volume 2: 005

_BGM: Log Horizon OST 13 - Sono Te ni Tsukamitore_  
 _watch?v=VCuPR9scGRk_

* * *

In a bustling city like New York, most of the residents didn't notice the paradigm shift that happened overnight.

However, to assume that New York was a city with a small population of the supernatural was wrong.

A man who transformed once a month noticed a group of deceptively human-looking figures of ethereal women walking towards _that_ hotel. The susceptible would see graceful women with willowy figures, but upon further inspection, the veins in their eyes were not red. They were green. "Those're the dryads from Central Park," he whispered.

The rabble started to arrive in groups, right before the city was truly awake.

"Hey, look!" A hotel staff whispered to a coworker as another group of people entered their establishment. It was led by a man with scars present in almost all of his exposed skin. He gave off a tough vibe with his strong build that seemed to be bursting out from his tight clothes. "That's the [Alpha] of the city's werewolves."

"You mean to say, even the [Silver Fang]'s here?"

"Look! Look!" Following the crowning ceremony made by the vampires, other groups within the city began to move. "That's his rival, Martin, from the [Crimson Bane]."

"Should we call for security? I don't want another incident."

"No, look." The [Alpha] and the werewolf Martin gave a passing glance before moving on their own way.

Knowing that a community composed of various beings with different and (usually) conflicting goals is not a peaceful community, more than one person felt something bad was stirring.

"Do you smell that?" Someone from the mundane asked as another group of females, unseen to them, walked passed. "It's like sewage water."

"Even the water nymphs are here." Centuries old of stories did not lie that they too possessed unearthly but beautiful qualities, but most naiads from urban areas smelt like the water they lived in, which left a lot to be desired if you're from New York.

The morning shift's attendants also wondered why a lot of people were also arriving today. Prominent-looking people in suits and elaborate dresses emerged from cars one after another.

"Hey, that's the head of the [Moonlit Cabal]. What's he doing here?" Magical groups and institutions made themselves known, appearing out of the woodwork like moths to a flame.

"Isn't she from the [Hellfire Club]? This is bad. What's going on?"

These people weren't unruly, per se; in fact, they acted civilly towards each other. But these people had so much notoriety attached to their name that just to see them together _getting along_ was just nerve-wracking.

Their number's gotten to the point where the hotel lobby was also getting packed.

One attendant dared to ask one of the groups what they were doing here which was met with a glare before saying, "We're here to see this elusive king of ours."

* * *

Of course, it would not go unnoticed by everybody else. People aware of the supernatural saw it.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had different division. If a certain organization was too big of a threat, they'd get their own division. But certain divisions were unheard of, even to veterans. So when an unknown man entered the hangar of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, most of the people there pointed their weapons at this intruder.

This agent had a thinning hairline that made his otherwise youthful face look old. His eyes were also completely white, glowing in the way Ororo Munroe does whenever she used her powers.

He was dressed in the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, but his clothes suggested that he was head of a division. But every person in this room knew who the heads were and this was a new person. What's odd was how the man, who couldn't be a division head, didn't even appear hostile – he acted like he was a part of their own. He looked like every other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, except for that intricate amulet that he wore around his neck.

Natasha Romanoff was finishing her report to the director when she noticed the man. Like her colleagues, she also went defensive and pulled out her gun.

"Agent Crimson." Nick Fury's voice was laced with disappointment. "I didn't think the day would come when your division would visit the hangar." Because if he was here, there was a problem in this supposed magical community.

"It's New York."

"It's always in New York." The man with an eye patch said.

* * *

Mirajane may have slept late, but she's had years of experience partying with her guildmates until the sun rose. On working weekdays.

By the time Bob and Ted were up, Mirajane's already cooked breakfast, showered and dressed for her day.

"You should've woken me up, I could've cooked breakfast." Ted said as the four of them settled down for breakfast

"It's no problem. Besides, I like cooking."

"It must've been tough, cooking for four." Baekho said, eyeing the sizable amount of food in the table. "It's like a buffet."

"It's no big deal. I'm used to cooking a lot of food. My siblings even tell me that I'm a good cook."

"You have siblings, Mirajane?" Bob asked, scooping a few strips of bacon into his plate.

She smiled. "A brother and a sister."

Ted looked at her solemnly, ' _Another reason why she wants to go home. Her family's there._ '

The homey ambiance was cut short when the landline rang.

* * *

It's a circus down there. The only time he let his guard down, the whole building ended up becoming a melting pot of the city's most powerful factions. He managed to recognize a few of the people downstairs, and just from them alone, you'd better be in your best behavior.

On the plus side, this was Mirajane's chance to prove herself. This was a chance for her to prove her claim of the city.

When the hotel manager said that people were looking for her downstairs, Mirajane spared no time to go to the elevator.

That's when Baekho put a stop to it. "You can't go out looking like that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mirajane looked at her jeans and t-shirt. It's the acceptable mode of clothing for normal everyday people. "Oh." _I'm not normal anymore._ She now had a huge responsibility thrusted upon her. "But I don't have anything appropriate to wear."

The vampire cursed inwardly. In a way, he stood in the middle of opposing sides: he'd been tasked by his king to help Mirajane in any way he can, but at the same time, he was also testing her on how she conducted herself against such a mob.

Mirajane looked at herself in the mirror first before shrugging. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

"Huh?" Baekho should try to anticipate this in the future. Since the people around Mirajane were men who had no clue in female fashion and presentation, their group should start to look for one who'd manage that.

Mirajane turned to him, "Well, we just have to give a good lasting impression."

* * *

"I'm nervous." Bob said as the doors of the elevator slid closed. If this was a battle, they've been ambushed with no weapons and no back-up.

"We'll be fine," said Mirajane soothingly.

Baekho snorted. The elevator walls were lined with mirrors, even the doors were reflective. The sight before him didn't look like the king who overthrew the previous ruler. The others didn't look good either.

Ted wore a grey shirt with a simple print paired with dark jeans and used trainers. Bob had a fuzzy black jumper, slim jeans and sandals on. Comfortable, functional and utterly dismissive. They contrasted with Baekho who was dressed sharply in dress slacks, a nice button up and a sleek blazer.

Mirajane did not fare better: she was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of acid-washed jeans. Despite this, Baekho thought Mirajane looked acceptable given that it was what they were working with. "Here." He took off his blazer and handed it to her. Sure it was tailored with a man's build in mind but Mirajane needed to look at least corporate.

This was a meeting with a lot of beings. Mirajane cannot afford to make a bad first impression.

At Mirajane's reluctance, Baekho grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "Just wear it." He draped his blazer on her. "You need to look presentable."

Bob didn't like what he saw, "Hey, what're you doing?" No one gets to force Mirajane to do their bidding, even if he was supposedly here to help her.

 _Ding!_

"We're here." Baekho ignored the annoyed stares of Bob and Ted and stepped out of the elevator.

It's just as he sensed it. The whole lobby was packed, and he barely recognized the people around here. _This is bad_. Such a big group shouldn't be this big of a problem if he knew who they were but there were beings here even he was having trouble deciphering their intentions.

"Hey, I know you." The vampire turned to the voice and saw a man with curly blonde hair.

"Danny?" Mirajane stepped out of the elevator, with Bob and Ted behind her.

"It's a mess here." The current Iron Fist said eyeing everyone in the room. "I don't even recognize any of the people here but they're all strong."

Mirajane turned to the rabble and sighed. "This is way too much nonsense for one morning."

* * *

Let it be known that the day after the crowning of the city's new king, the day that followed was just as memorable as the previous one.

This was, according to Mirajane's demons, the way the other factions tested her mettle. She was an official ruler recognized by an organization, yes, but the other groups of the city have yet to acknowledge her.

This was the petty politicking the demons within her hated. Peace was like this; shrouded in appearances and mask-wearing shenanigans. In a way, this annoyed Mirajane. It's too early in the morning for this.

 _What is the best and fastest way to resolve this problem?_

The demons within her answered differently, but Mirajane didn't know who to listen. These demons had their own personalities and way of doing things. On a good note, that made looking for options very easy. The downside was the fact that it was hard to choose the best one.

' _At best, they probably came here to see what you're capable of,_ ' said Halphas. ' _At worst, this could be their way of seizing your power from you._ '

"It's always about power, isn't it?" Mirajane whispered, getting the attention of the males around her.

* * *

The hotel lobby was set in a way that the elevator that led to the rooms was elevated by a set of stairs. When Mirajane stepped out into the proverbial spotlight, all eyes turned to her. Being elevated above the others made it easy for the people to see her.

First, they started to whisper. In hushed tones, they pointed at her and muttered 'king'. Then it got louder, their voices swallowing the room whole.

It was all utterly disheartening because they all seemed to look down on her.

But that's okay. Mirajane's spent most of her life proving people like these that they were wrong. Those who cursed at her for 'consorting with demons', to the cruel backstabbing in the modelling world, even the unfriendly treatment from wizards of other guilds, she's faced them all. This was nothing new to her. She waved at them, winked, and for good measure, released her power.

Three of them.

She originally asked for the help of Seilah and Halphas because people have already seen that she could wield their powers, but also because she needed her other trump cards to remain as trump cards.

But when one of the [Princes] within her stirred, and said they wanted to be called, Mirajane heeded the call because she wanted to make a statement.

In front of Mirajane, they formed. Seilah, her graceful stature glided down like petals in the wind. Halphas waved its compact wings, sending a wave of magic, before roosting on her shoulder. Those who were strong found it difficult to maintain standing, but most of them ended up kneeling on the ground to avoid being pushed away by the force.

The third one took the cake. A roar not unlike a lion reverberated around the area. It had the body of a lion but had massive wings furled on its back. It was regal-looking but also dangerous.

Only those with demon backgrounds recognized this form. With Halphas, they knew because the demon made himself known by putting his magical signature all over it. But this…

"My king." A few of the factions were already kneeling in reverence. No one forgot that form. This was the missing [Demon Prince] Sitri.

"What do we do?" One of Martin's men whispered his boss. Martin was the only one of is group who withstood the pulse made by that bird.

The man grinned almost in a way a cat would. "Let's wait and see." The sight before him was imposing. This platinum blonde was a looker, yes, but part of her allure stems from the fact that so much _strong_ people surrounded her and referred to her as their superior. The demons beside her, _that_ vampire, and even the two things behind her were all people you wouldn't mess with. It was surprising that people as strong as them acted respectfully towards that girl.

"What brings you all here?" The sound came from the feline demon that protectively paced around the girl.

The first one to speak was the group of women with willowy figures. "We, of Central Park, come bearing a gift to she who vanquished [The Glutton]." The leader was a female almost as tall as Mirajane, she had pearlescent eyes, hair that reached her waist and lips so pink it looked unnatural. She would've passed for a human, but with an unnatural beauty, if not for the green tint of her skin. On this willowy woman's hands, was a medium-sized package wrapped in an earth-toned cloth.

The dryad walked over to Mirajane's group, as much as the demons permitted, and genuflected as she raised the offering.

Mirajane smiled politely and was about to grab it but Bob beat her to it. The brunet ran forward, accepted the token, nodded at the kneeling woman, and turned to Mirajane.

When Bob neared her, Mirajane noticed the way how his body moved mechanically, as if…

"Thank you for the wonderful gift." Seilah said in a quiet but polite tone, taking the gift from Bob's hands. It was faint, but Seilah's power was all over Bob. [Macro] was a [Curse] that cannot be easily removed once's it's been cast on a victim. Essentially, once you were a puppet, you're forever a puppet, which was why she seldom used Seilah.

' _These desire to be your subjects,_ ' said Seilah telepathically when Mirajane asked why she took the offering. _'Is that your goal?'_

That did not sit well with the platinum blonde. "Stand." Mirajane's voice was clear and crisp, cutting through all the noise despite not shouting.

The kneeling female looked up and did what she was told. "Yes, my king?"

"I do not need followers." This sentence made everyone around them mumble.

 _What did the king meant by that?  
_ _Is she saying she's better off without us? How naïve!  
_ _This king is incompetent! I knew we shouldn't went here._

"And I am no king." This time, the voices around them were deafening. They were upset because Mirajane presented herself not just as a conceited person, but a person who appears to reject her role. The staff people around them can only watch in agitation as these beings slowly flared their powers.

" **Silence**!" Seilah's magic enveloped everyone, forcing the weak to heed her words and the strong to break free from her grasp.

"I am no king because I need no followers," Mirajane said, the Demons within her guiding her how to be eloquent with her words. Mirajane also made sure to get rid of Seilah imprint later because using [Macro] on these groups would definitely have repercussions.

"Does that mean you forsake your position?" A voice in the masses shouted.

Mirajane did not look at the voice but shook her head. "New York is my city; that was the decree made by the powers that bequeathed this responsibility to me. I will not run away from that responsibility."

She ran a hand through her hair, adjusting the bangs that at this point were too large to be considered bangs, "My duty to this city is not something I will run away from, but that does not mean that I am taking the city from you, who have been here for way longer than me. It is my city but it is not just mine. It is ours."

The masses rumbled.

 _What does she mean?  
_ _That woman is not making any sense!  
_ _Does she mean that she's not ruling over us?_

"You may do as you please, because I am not here to dictate what you should and shouldn't do–"

That's when one of them pounced. From the crowd, a shadow leaped and went straight for her head.

The demons hadn't seen the attack but that does not mean they were unprepared. Halphas flew off from his master's shoulders and intercepted the attack. Trilling, the bird created a barrier that prevented the strike from hitting.

All the other groups moved away from the scene. They didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. They also wanted to see the person who had the gall to attack in plain sight.

The first thing they noticed was the fact that the attacker was female. She had long dark hair, amber eyes, and a fair complexion so pale, it looked ghostly. The assailant composed herself and stood up. Her stance was defiant, confidence oozing from her pores.

"I guess that's something you'd expect from the person who took down Camilla." Her voice was surprised but condescending.

"Who are you?" Danny was already in front of her friend, body moving when the assailant launched herself in the air.

The woman looked at the man before sighing, "Oh dear, it appears I'm not famous enough to be noticed by the current Iron Fist."

"Huh?"

Baekho was also near Mirajane, shifted into a protective stance. "That's Selene Gallio."

Mirajane's demons within her told her to be careful. Unlike all of the small fries they've encountered in this dimension, this was a person with a considerable amount of power.

"Why thanks for the compliment, Jeong Baekho. I see that the pathetic Dongfang Long's already sent his little feline pet to snoop around."

"What do you gain from attacking Mirajane?" asked the vampire. Selene Gallio was on a level of power that was similar to his king, and whose skills in the _ars magus_ were rivaled only by the likes of Ayesha and the Ancient One. She was a sorceress with history and power so deep; uprooting her is just a of waste time and resources.

"It's not a matter of me gaining anything from attacking her and more of me controlling the situation at hand." She smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Something was going on. It was foolish of Selene to talk like this. Talking meant time was being used against you. Something was definitely going on.

The fake preppy aura around her dissolved. "That woman," her voice was icy now, as if a blade was being unsheathed, "is an obstacle to my godhood."

That's when the others attacked. They were spread around, appearing as though the other factions were trying to attack Mirajane. Baekho knew better: this was Selene's doing. These were her people. Her slaves.

Talking meant she bought them time.

* * *

 _BGM: Log Horizon OST 3 - Tatakau Kakugo_  
 _watch?v=tuAUAuilk0s_

* * *

"Guys!" Baekho counted three, not including Selene.

Ted and Bob were already in the heat of things. Ted stepped forward and checked for any threat that tried to pursue his king. Bob tried to intercept a blow of one of the assailants: a raven-haired man in a suit. In his hand was a blade almost a foot long. The brunet managed to tackle the man, but that meant he ended up in a brawl.

Baekho wouldn't do so much as draw his fangs, but his brown eyes turned yellow. Almost the same shade and gloss of gold as the person who turned him. This was a variant of a vampire's heightened state. This was considered different because Baekho might be elevating his other senses and motor functions but at the same time, he was reeling in the bloodlust that accompanied such a state.

In a way, this was a diluted version of a frenzied vampire, but at the expense of retaining self-control. This was the preferred method of veteran vampires because turning berserk was counter-intuitive against strong opponents.

One enemy leaped into the air, launching so unnaturally this person couldn't be human. He had a knife pointed at Mirajane, and if it connected, it would strike her heart.

This was the attacker's first mistake: gravity was one of the most unforgiving forces in battle.

Baekho intercepted the descending enemy by leaping into the air and delivering a solid kick to his enemy's side. Heightened motor function meant that he was able to leap higher than your normal person. Heightened motor function meant he could kick assailants with ease and send them flying.

 _That's another attacker,_ Ted noted. Bob and Baekho concentrated against one opponent, leaving Mirajane with two others who were rushing to her side. The demons around Mirajane didn't leave her side, so at least there was that.

There was one enemy left. It was a girl with shoulder-length dark hair that framed her face. Her hand glowed an eerie purple light, and she was running towards at them.

The demons were more prepared this time. Seilah, with much ceremony, exhaled in exasperation. " **Stop**."

The woman stopped mid-run. [Macro] was a [Curse] that imposed an [Order] on the [World]. This meant that any order will be followed so long as it was within the [World]'s logic. It was a powerful magic because that meant that the world was your oyster, and only people with willpower stronger than [Demons] could overthrow it.

Seilah looked triumphantly at the woman.

But to assume that your enemies are unprepared for your tricks is the worst folly any person could ever commit. The woman started to glow before the visage of Seilah's magic cracking happened. It was like glass breaking, before disintegrating into white light.

This resulted with the woman moving again. She continued her assault.

"Interesting…" Seilah turned to Selene, whose hands glowed a faint pink light.

"Tell me, is that _all_ the magic you command?" taunted Selene.

Seilah didn't reply. She returned her gaze to the woman and commanded, " **Leap back**."

The woman did what was ordered and jumped back, eliminating the distance she's covered so far. But like before, her [Macro] was quickly wiped away by Selene. Still, at least Mirajane's attacker had to cover more ground to reach her target.

This brought Seilah just enough time to turn to Selene and issue a command. But when she opened her mouth, she noticed that no voice came out from her mouth.

She looked around and saw that there was a tear in reality above her, and the other side of the portal was empty blackness. No, that's wrong. The other side of the portal was space. Literal outer space.

She tried to get away but realized that she was trapped in some sort of prison. Seilah's sensed it too late because she's underestimated her enemy. [Demons] did that often, and it often proved to be their downfall. Not that she let her guard down; it was more on the fact that Seilah undervalued the magic of this woman.

In space, no, in a vacuum, there was no sound because there was no air for it to travel to. [Macro] needed sound to happen. Without sound, [Macro] was useless. The demoness didn't notice the change around her because she didn't need oxygen, or air, to remain alive. In a way, her own invincibility against outer space was used against her. In short, in a space filled only with vacuum, Seilah was helpless.

From Mirajane's shoulder, Halphas suspected that the barrier surrounding Seilah was that Selene woman's doing. Probably. Seilah was not without other tricks, but he suspected that this was an obvious weakness created by Zeref that Seilah couldn't easily overcome.

He often wondered if Zeref intentionally left exploitable weaknesses on the demons he created.

Lullaby was a demon that could take lives away with [Sound Magic] alone, yes, but only if he was left in pristine condition. He was basically the worst kind of glass canon: the one where a small damage could render his [Sound Magic] unusable.

Deliora was thought to be an unkillable demon, but that Fullbuster boy's master basically siphoning its life force away led to its uneventful demise.

It was as if an Etherious was a demon with strong powers but with an deliberate flaw in their design.

Seilah getting trapped was unprecedented, but nothing too threatening. Halphas might be in his dove form, but that does not mean that he lacked the power to defeat this upstart. Best offense is a good defense, after all.

Preparing to strike the foe, Halphas noticed that another portal appeared above them. This time, instead of space, it was a portal of… the hotel? The woman with the glowing purple hand then appeared from the portal.

She jumped into the portal and headed straight down to Mirajane.

Ted sprang into action and tackled the woman down on the ground. He tried pinning her hands above her head but he did not expect the superhuman strength of the woman. With a kick to the ground and a thrust of her torso, Ted was sent flying.

Mirajane, with all the fighting going on did not move. She was the very image of composure, her gaze never leaving Selene. As much as she wanted to help, the demons within her, especially the [Prince] beside her, told her 'no'. The other factions around her were watching the battle with rapt attention.

She didn't need to get dirty. At least not yet.

The battle was now in a stalemate. Bob and his foe danced around, Bob watching the moves of his enemy, and his enemy looking for any opening to Bob's guard. Baekho and his enemy were trading blows. From the looks of it, the enemy was just as experienced in martial arts as Baekho, so much so that the foe managed to stand toe-to-toe with the vampire. Ted tried to subdue the woman but was finding it difficult with her strength all while avoiding that glowing hand of hers.

Seilah was rendered out of the fight since she's still in that trap. She tried to open a portal of her own, or to retreat back into Mirajane's consciousness, but the magic around her was like the improved version of Minerva Orland's [Territory Magic]. There was a certain finesse to it that made it hard for her to decipher the structure of the spell. Of course, she could just use her brute force to destroy the barrier around her, but that meant that the surroundings would be sucked up by the portal because it's a portal to outer space. It would be no big deal if not for the fact that it could lead to innocents getting hurt and Mirajane did not hurt innocents.

Halphas was on Mirajane's shoulder. He was now busily guarding against anything Selene would do to Mirajane. Their foe's approach was subtlety, and these types of enemies should be taken seriously.

Sitri was quiet, silently observing the surroundings. Not that the battle was beneath him, but he believed that this battle could be a learning experience for the people around Mirajane. Bob needed to learn to use his wits more because strength was not everything. Ted needed to be more ruthless because Mirajane would surely get more enemies similar to his foe, this innocent-looking woman. That vampire needed to relearn humility. He was capable, but an inflated ego led to the downfall of many. Seilah (as strong as she was) needed to learn to overcome her obvious flaw in her conceptual design. Halphas, well, Halphas thought too much.

"I've had enough of this." Mirajane eyes darkened. "If it's me you want..."

Halphas' head turned to his master before flying around her.

At this very moment, Mirajane's debut as the new ruler of the city was forevermore solidified when she manifested her powers. The only human in recorded history who did not just tame [Demons], she also assimilated them into her own powers.

Her form changed. The scales appeared. Her ears morphed. The wings on her back unfurled. Those who knelt earlier solidified their belief that this king was the real deal. Deny all she wants; this woman had every right to be a ruler.

[Satan Soul: Halphas] complete.

"Come," Mirajane taunted. "Show me proof that you deserve the title of goddess."


	11. Volume 2: 006

Battle was Mirajane's ultimate contradiction. She hated the idea of fighting but understood the necessity of it. It's also what she's really good at.

Wearing Halphas, Mirajane rushed forth. _This battle has gone long enough._

One moment, she stood a few meters away from Selene, the next she stood _so_ close to her. It happened in a flash, almost unseen to most of the spectators but they all agreed on one thing: Mirajane was fast.

Selene was caught off-guard, making her jump back. Mid-jump, a portal appeared, sending her a few meters away from Mirajane.

"So, you show your–"

Mirajane didn't want to give Selene her moment. She vanished and appeared again in front of her.

The sorceress jumped back again, another portal appeared, and again there was distance between them.

For a few moments, this was their game. A game of cat-and-mouse. A predator and her prey. But unlike earlier, when Selene established herself as the one on the offensive, this time she was the one running away.

For those who could keep up: it's not that Selene did not attack, it's the fact that there was no opportunity for her to. Selene was good at giving distance between them but Mirajane was even better at closing that distance.

 _She's toying with me_ , thought Selene when she noticed that while Mirajane closed the distance between them, Mirajane didn't lift a single finger.

"You will not make a mockery of me!" Selene yelled, preparing a spell. Her hands glowed pink, power swirling around her. She brought her hands down, and the effect was instantaneous: an explosion rocked the whole area. Debris spread, chucks of it hitting all around. Dust picked up, and those without special senses couldn't see the fight continue.

To those who could still follow the battle, they saw Mirajane slice the air with her arm, creating a powerful gust of wind blowing away the floating dirt.

Sight was an important aspect in battle. To see one's opponent was a boon no one should take for granted. Selene had used that moment of confusion to give herself a few seconds to compose herself when she was unseen.

With Mirajane's actions, Selene was left unprepared, or so the platinum blonde thought.

Selene grinned a predator's grin before a glowing pink hand darted towards Mirajane.

Mirajane's speed was incredible, so it was child's play for her to stop Selene's touch.

"It's ove– _hngg!_ "

The moment of triumph shifted immediately to Selene. "You actually fell for it!"

Mirajane's allies, who were earlier fighting their respective foes to keep them from getting to Mirajane, ran to her aid. But this time, their foes stopped them.

"I never thought you would fall for such a simple trick as a glowing hand! A person like you should know that magic doesn't work like that!" The observers noticed the two women began to glow: pink for Selene, teal for Mirajane but Mirajane's glow started to dim.

"Now, I shall feast on your life force!" Selene's face was brimming with glee. "Provide me with unrestrained sustenance!"

Mirajane's initial shock and discomfort vanished. "Ho~" She now wore a condescending smirk.

That did not sit well with her foe: "Let's see if you can keep that face up when I'm through with you!"

Mirajane looked over to the crowd and yelled, "Danny! Have you found it yet?"

From the ground there was a short scuffle before the crowd parted showing the Iron Fist with a subdued woman. She had purple hair in a single braid, what appears to be facial tattoos, and pointed ears. "I have! Sorry for taking so long."

Selene saw who was subdued and gasped. It was one of her people.

Mirajane's smirk turned dark. Now that the getaway driver's been caught, Mirajane didn't need to hold back. She pulled Selene's hand, dragging her towards Mirajane before placing her free hand to Selene's face.

Another explosion followed, sending Selene careening backwards. While midair, Mirajane appeared above Selene, both hands raised high, clenched together.

Onlookers didn't see it clearly: one moment, Selene was sent flying in the air, the next thing she's smashed into the ground, cracks appearing on the hotel's floor.

Selene received a pretty strong blow, but she was durable. She was in pain but her body's not broken. "B-but how? I was draining – _cough_ \- your power?"

Magic was a self-generating energy present everywhere; at least that's how it went in Earth Land. It was generated by every living being, and was generated by the very world itself. Magic was an indicator of life.

Sure, Magic worked differently here, but Mirajane could feel it in her that what Selene got was her reserves.

"You assumed that my powers were weak, that's why," said Mirajane as she walked towards the defeated woman. Mirajane's just about at her limit, but she didn't want to give this woman the satisfaction of seeing her weakened. Normally, Mirajane wouldn't have the energy to stand, especially since she was providing power to _three_ demons, but ever since her [Second Origin] has been opened, things were bearable.

[Second Origin] is a container in the human body that keep living beings from being affected by external magic. It's why people can still remain durable when they're unconscious or asleep. It was like a spare battery, or another tank of fuel for a vehicle known as a [Living Being].

Without using a specific type of magic to harness this power, there was no readily available technique or method to open this container at will. One has to force it open. That's where Seilah came in. With her [Macro], a [Curse] that gives [Orders], it was certainly within possibility to [Order] Mirajane's body to open that container. Sort of like how Seilah could use [Macro] to herself to release her limiter. That said, it was still extremely risky but, fast-forward to the present, Mirajane's might have had her reserves siphoned, she could still stand and use her powers sparingly.

Selene stood up, looked around, before sighing. "Well, two can play that game." She coughed out some blood before standing up. Then, with a cry, summoned her magic.

"My-my," Mirajane said as she looked at the magic that was so potent, it was showing itself as a pink aura surrounding the woman.

"Yes!" Selene's voice sounded different with magic singing in her veins. "Even with a little bit of your power, I am able to have this much magic!"

Magic swirled into Selene's hand, an undecipherable aria erupting from her lips.

Mirajane sighed, annoyed. "I should finish this."

"Tough talk for a woman about to die!" The spell was almost done and Selene just needed a few seconds before it was ready. "With this, I will be able to–"

The hotel lobby was now silent. Devoid of Selene and Mirajane.

* * *

The spell of Selene was problematic. It was a bombardment-type that could not just harm others but also wreck the establishment. The two of them have already done enough damage to the floor of the hotel; Mirajane didn't want to also be responsible for totaling her new home.

So before Selene could complete her spell, Mirajane used her incredible speed to rush to her foe and grab her by her collar.

Selene couldn't comprehend how it happened. One moment, she was finishing casting her magic and the next, she's outside the building and roughly thrown into the air. The speed of which she was sent flying was so much that there was no way for Selene to control her fall.

There's also her spell that's just about finished. It'll be a waste if this attack wouldn't connect. That's a waste of–

"[Soul Extinction]!" The voice came from below.

* * *

"Breaking news! Today, in uptown Manhattan, an explosion of unknown origin happened somewhere on the 57th Street. Reports say that a platinum blonde woman in an odd costume appeared out of nowhere; throwing what appears to be another woman into the air. The platinum blonde woman then shot out a beam of purple light into the airborne woman before the explosion happened.

Fortunately, there were no known casualties and very minimal damages to property. Also, wait–"

Billy Kaplan tuned out the TV when his phone started to blow up.

Apparently, Kesler's awake now.

* * *

Megan was about to have an early lunch inside the kitchen when she started to convulse again. Only students were there with her, so, with panicked expressions, they could only stand in shock as she convulsed.

When it was over, one of the teachers are there again with her, this time escorting her to the Mansion's medical bay.

Jean Grey, meanwhile, wondered why something within her felt unsettled, like an upset animal.

* * *

Magic reacted. Selene's unfinished spell getting hit with Mirajane's blast was a volatile mix. Fortunately, the magical reaction happened hundreds of meters above the ground, granted a few buildings' glass windows got totaled but at least no one got seriously hurt.

When Selene landed, she landed in an earthy floor, surrounded by trees, Mirajane nowhere in sight.

* * *

Danny subduing the woman, ended up closing the portal inside Seilah's trap. With no more threat of a backlash of leaving a portal to space open, Seilah destroyed the paper-thin barrier.

" **Enough**!" [Macro] reached all the assailants, even the one Danny caught. They stopped in their tracks, making it easy for the others to subdue them.

When all were rounded up, Bob got nervous, "What's happened to our king?"

Most of the audiences' attention was outside, still on Mirajane after she unleashed her magic. It was potent, shocking most of the people even if they were aware of how powerful Mirajane was.

"She's fine," the feline demon said as he sat on the ground, "Halphas is with her."

"What do we do with them, then?" Baekho asked, eyeing the heap of downed foes.

Seilah dusted her _tamoto_ , "We make them talk."

One of the subdued growled, "Never! We would never betray our–"

" **I free you from your curse**." Seilah didn't wait for anyone's orders so it shocked everyone when the heap of enemies started to dissolve into ashes.

"What's happening?" Bob saw that the enemies didn't scream in pain, but it was eerie seeing them reduced into ashes.

"So this is what happens when you break a [Lesser Vampire] from their curse, how interesting," said Sitri walking towards the mound. "Oh, there's someone who's still alive."

From the heap, a body stirred. It was the girl that Danny subdued earlier, the girl with pointy ears.

A second later, Mirajane was back, out of breath but otherwise okay.

* * *

Her name was Clarice Ferguson, a mutant enslaved by Selene. She was part of Selene's [Inner Circle], a group dedicated to aiding Selene attain godhood. The [Inner Circle] also aided Selene in asserting her dominance over at the [Hellfire Club].

When Mirajane asked what happened to her allies, Clarice told her that she was sitting on them, pointing to the pile of dust under her.

When Mirajane frowned, Seilah told her that she did not expect that these thralls were to turn to ashes when she removed the [Vampire's Imprint].

"But they were all dead to begin with," Clarice told them, "Selene recruited deceased mutants by resurrecting them as her thralls."

A few of the people nearby murmured their indignation. In a way, this polarized Mirajane's audience because on one hand, the desecration of the dead was a taboo even to magical standards, but to some groups, especially to the creatures of the dark, this was something they grew desensitized about.

"How… unrefined." Sitri's voice was filled with disdain. "In any case, our master's taken care of her. With the beating we've done to her, she'll think twice about returning here if she wants to save face."

"Uh-huh." Clarice stood up and dusted her pants, "thank you for breaking me free from her control. I should go too."

Mirajane smiled and waved at her.

The mutant then opened a portal and stepped into it.

With the situation deescalated, Mirajane returned her gazes to the audience, who at this point were now looking at her expectantly.

"So, does anyone else want to have a go at me?" Mirajane taunted, placing a hand over her hip.

When no one answered, she unequipped Halphas. "As I was saying: I am not here to police how you do your businesses. But if you go against the safety of my people and the people of this city, whether they are magical or mundane, you will go up against me. I could say that we should all work together in keeping the peace in the city, but Selene has already proven that we all have goals that at one point might be clashing with each other, so I'm going to say this:

New York is now my responsibility. At first, I only wanted to do the bare minimum and only prevent invaders from subjugating the city, but after what's happened, I will now take it upon myself to actually keep the peace around here. So if any of your activities would disrupt the peace in the city, I swear that you will have a taste of my wrath. Am I clear?"

When no one answered, she repeated herself. "Am I _clear_?"

"Yes, my king." The audience answered in chorus.

* * *

"You should visit our area sometime, my king." The dryad, named Verna, told her after she curtsied. She was the representative of all the magical folk that lived in Central Park. The other dryads with her seemed to refer to Verna as some sort of leader, so Mirajane also treated her as such.

She had recalled Seilah and Sitri but left Halphas out as a show of power. "Well, since we live nearby I guess we could visit sometime."

Verna nodded before one of the dryads whispered to her. Verna nodded at the woman before turning to her, "The other trees have reported that Selene was seen in Central Park earlier. After a thorough search, however, she is no longer in our premises."

"Leave her. At the very least she'll think twice about fighting me now."

* * *

"They're the two most prominent werewolf packs in New York, I hear." Baekho whispered softly when two individuals stepped forward.

"The name's Martin, from the [Crimson Bane]." His stance was wide, loud and obnoxious but at least earnest and genuine. "It's nice to see that the new ruler of New York is strong. Now, I don't have to be embarrassed when I tell the other packs where I'm from."

He was blond, swarthy, and had ocean-colored eyes. His build was strong but–

"Ignore the pup. He's an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about." This was the leader of [Silver Fang], the undisputed top dog in the city. "I'm Colton. It's a pleasure working with–"

"Old people should be in nursing homes." Martin quipped, staring a hole into Colton.

"What, where are you? I can't see where you are!" there was a vein that popped on Colton's forehead when he smirked.

"I'm not short! My height is average!" Martin said, puffing out his chest.

Their bickering completely destroyed Mirajane's first impression that they were no-nonsense people. They were like cute puppies that needed attention.

* * *

"My name's Amithelia." This woman looked similar to the dryad girls from earlier but unlike dryads who had a green tint in their skin, these women had bluish tones. "I lead the nymphs around these parts." Still beautiful though.

"It's a pleasure." Mirajane said with a polite nod and smile. Sure, a few of the female with her smelled odd but Mirajane didn't like how they were being treated, like pariahs.

"I hope you're genuine, Miss Strauss because as you can see, we're not really well-received in the community."

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Miss Strauss." The woman before her looked familiar–

"Miss Frost? What a surprise." The woman was one of the last few people who entered the building, arriving just after things have died down. Accompanying her were suited men almost as imposing as Ted. Odd though were their uniforms: they were pristine white suits.

"You're not the only one." Emma Frost shrugged of her coat and handed it to an attendant behind her. "I receive a call that the most powerful people in the city's gathering and I'm not invited?"

"Well, if it helps, I didn't know they were visiting too. It's all pretty much unplanned on my part."

 _Interesting. These people must really consider her a key player in the city to have a gathering of this size. Though I don't recognize half of the people here._ Of the people that she does, it's alarming: Daniel Rand, [Crimson Bane]'s Martin, [Silver Fang]'s Colton, and _even_ Jeong Baekho. What's most interesting was how a guy like Jeong Baekho easily treated Mirajane as his superior. Emma Frost smiled politely, "I must say, good job with Selene. She's been a thorn in my side."

"Huh?"

"She's…" Emma looked pensive, "…on the opposing side in my little club."

Emma turned around and headed for the exit. "I only came here to see what all the commotion was all about. Though, I must say, Miss Strauss, do be careful. Selene is a very vengeful woman."

* * *

"Boss?" Mirajane saw the redhead who tried (and failed) to camouflage herself using only a shawl and a pair of sunglasses.

The redhead stopped like a child caught red-handed before taking off her shawl and glasses. "I'm not your boss anymore, Mirajane."

"What are you doing here?"

Satana was about to say something when a man ran towards them. The redhead's eyes widened when the man neared. "What are _you_ doing here?" They said at the same time.

"Me?" Satana crossed her arms, "I came here under dad's orders."

"You still follow that guy? After all he's done?" Mirajane studied the man. Tall, confident but not obnoxious, his blonde hair and smirk reminded him of a leaner Laxus. There was a long object wrapped in some cloth that hangs behind the man, making his striking figure even more imposing.

"Yes, because he's teaching me how to get me my own horde." Her look of triumph made the man frown.

"Really? You still fall for his tricks?"

Satana shook her head. "Not this time, look!" With a raise of her hand and a burst of her magic, a small bat-like eyeball the size of a fist appeared before them. "See! This is my first peon."

Mirajane felt like she was intruding, "I guess I'll leave you alone." But they both didn't hear her.

* * *

"I did not expect all this, Mirajane. It's not even noon yet." Daniel Rand told her. The rabble was starting to leave, once they've introduced themselves to their king. Some opted to stay behind and eat at the hotel's restaurant. Those that were left were Bob, Ted, Baekho, Danny and the still bickering Satana and that blond guy.

"I didn't expect this too."

Danny let out a sigh, "Okay, yeah. I actually believe you. In fact, I'm only here because my masters told me too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Iron Fist." Danny's voice sounded tired.

"Now that you mentioned it, I noticed that people were looking at you like some special person."

"Well, being the Iron Fist is kind of a big deal."

"Why is that?"

"Really? You don't know?"

"I'm not from around here. Are you like that Sorceress Supreme person?"

"Close but–okay, in the simplest terms, yes. Kinda. I have my responsibilities too."

Their conversation was cut short when Baekho cleared his throat. "Mirajane, you have an appointment at 11. We're visiting the bank, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Mirajane snapped her fingers.

* * *

"Not yet, we're not ready yet." Frigga was looking at her assembled troops. It was an impressive sight, yes, but they were up against a strong opponent. Numbers wouldn't decide this battle, experience will.

"We're ready to go my queen."

"No," Frigga said. "Not yet. We need to train first."


	12. Volume 3: 001

It was Sunday afternoon when Megan snuck out of the academy. Though, 'snuck out' can't really be applied here because the headmaster is the best telepath in the world. Debatably, or at least the majority of the community believed so.

Knowing their mysterious headmaster, Megan suspected that Professor Xavier knew everything that happened around the campus and he was letting their students indulge a little. Especially with Megan, considering everything's that's happened.

It was four in the afternoon, and Megan wore her favorite DIY-ed cardigan that let hear wings breathe and a beanie that hid her ears because she didn't like people staring at her face. Not that she needed to hide because the academy was close to the safer parts of New York, and she's had experience in trying to have fun in the city with her friends before, but she just wanted to be ignored.

Still, that doesn't mean she would be left alone – she was a mutant. When she walked, people stared, especially with her wings. She can get away with looking as if she was some tumblr girl who was hardcore about her aesthetic, but that still led to a bunch of people bringing out their phones for a picture.

There were a few tongue-in-cheek moments with anti-mutant racists, but, whatever, she's been through worse.

During her walk outside, she came across one of the tall hotel buildings of the city.

It looked just as gaudy as the expensive hotels here in New York. It was high, it was shiny, and it looked pretty brand new-

"Hey!"

Something jumped onto her and made a grab of her beanie. It was small, furry and made a mad dash away from her.

Naturally, Megan chased for it, because whatever it was, it wasn't that fast. So, amidst all the pedestrians walking around her, Megan ran, and bumped and jumped and tried to close the gap between her and the animal.

* * *

Billy was again in front of the same restaurant.

Not that he wanted to be back here, okay maybe he does (on some basic _shonen_ level) but he's here for more important matters.

A major console video game title was supposed to be released next month. The hype was almost at its peak and naturally Billy wanted to be one of the first to get an actual physical copy of the game – because it had a manual and some concept art as part of the package. Pre-ordered DLC too, but that's just a bonus.

His measly allowance could theoretically be used to buy such a game but that would mean that he either had to be as thrifty as he can (to an absurd point) or plead to his parents to buy him the game. He didn't want to go on those two routes so he did the next best thing: ask if there were openings for part-time jobs.

Unfortunately, his school (one of the more affluent schools in New York) didn't encourage their students getting part time jobs, at least ones that made you visible to the general public – fear of reprisal because a previous student was implicated for doing unsavory sideline jobs or something.

He remembered how the people here told him that no one would've found this place if they didn't have magic. Of course, that meant that he had to accept that he was magic as well, but that game that he wanted to play was supposedly a contender for the game of the year – he just had to get accept that fact in order to get that game.

 _My priorities are all over the place._

Grabbing hold of his amulet and taking it off, Billy steeled himself. His eyes didn't even blink but the concrete wall he was staring earlier morphed, squiggling like earthworms in the dirt, and became a restaurant.

* * *

"So can I get a part time job here?" Billy was again talking to the same bird lady.

"Why here?" the lady asked before sipping a cup of coffee, sitting on her desk. Billy had no idea how she was able to sip from that mug considering how her mouth was a literal beak.

"School policy." Billy said, "Or them discouraging students from working at retail stores and fast food chains."

The bird lady told her that working here is even more dangerous because of their clientele. Billy was obviously disheartened but the lady wasn't without sound advice: "I hear that there's a new hotel in town."

* * *

"Hey did you hear about that thing in the news?" asked an old lady with thick hair. She nursed an unlit cigarette between her fingers. She was in the process of lighting it up when her companion grabbed her lighter.

"You should worry about yourself," her companion told her, pocketing the lighter. "How much do I have to remind you that smoking is prohibited here now?"

The old lady harrumphed, saying that New York wasn't always like this.

"Doesn't matter and it's impolite, besides you're setting a bad example to the kids!" Her companion pointed at the people in front of them, which so happened to be Billy.

The old lady looked at Billy before grinning at Billy, "You underestimate these kids. Besides this is important! The news!"

"What about the news?" Her companion tried to hush her because her voice was starting to drown out everything else. "Is this about the bombing? Or that thing over at the 57th Street?"

Riding a train to his destination was an adventure in of itself. New Yorkers were colorful people, no question.

Billy let out a sigh of relief when train stopped because this was his stop.

Getting to the hotel was the easy part. It was located in one of the better areas of the city, and just a few blocks away from his usual areas. Sure, that meant he had to commute but it was a chilly day, so it was more tiring than it was annoying.

He definitely looked out-of-place because he wore baggy jeans and a faded jacket while the people around here wore crisp-looking branded clothes.

"Hey!"

Someone bumped into him who made him lose his balance, and his butt ended up on the floor.

"Sorry!" the voice was feminine but the figure didn't stop to help him up. _Typical New Yorkers_ , Billy guessed.

When he was dusting his jeans off, the girl was nowhere to be found.

In any case, it was a good thing that bird lady gave her explicit instructions.

* * *

Megan had caught up to the animal: it was a cat with brown fur. Midway through the chase, the cat let go of her beanie, which dropped on the floor.

" _Urgh_ , finally." With tired legs, she walked towards her article of clothing and studied it. "Nope, this is gonna need to be washed."

She placed her beanie into her bag and looked around. "Where am I?"

This was an area of New York that she didn't know that well. Walking around, the people that passed her by didn't particularly take notice of her. It was a new experience but not necessarily a welcoming one because Megan was more used to people staring and pointing fingers at her due to her mutant heritage.

When her feet began to throb from too much walking, she decided to take a break. She was in a commercial district that's for sure. She wanted to check her phone's GPS her exact location but she can't risk someone snatching it from her hands while walking in a place that she didn't know that well, despite how homey this place is.

In front of her was a restaurant. It looked like just like every other privately-owned restaurant here in New York but it was as if people disregarded it. Or rather, didn't notice the establishment.

The patio was deserted but appeared to be well-taken care of. The flowers on the centerpiece vases looked exotic – one of which Megan could swear glittered like rainbows.

There was a blackboard sight that said "Café's Now Open!" in chalk. It gave a totally homey feel that let made her at ease if she wasn't curious as to why this place was so deserted.

Either the restaurant wasn't doing well, which doesn't make sense because it didn't look decrypt or ill-kept, or people actively avoided the place.

Again, curious. Megan began to take her steps towards the entrance.

"Oh-welcome!" the door opened, and an employee carrying a spray bottle stopped in front of her. Megan studied him. Definitely years older than her, muscular but in a lean, model-esque kinda way. If he was younger, Megan would've found him very hot.

Hot guys, a homey café, the feeling of seclusion, the afternoon and that chilly weather. _Mood. Mood. This is totally my mood_.

"Uh, excuse me." The guys said as he opened the door for her before leaving.

"My, my," a female voice said. "What do we have here?"

Megan turned to the voice and instinctively took a step back. _It's a bird_.

"Now, that's just mean, coming from someone like _you._ " The bird-lady said.

"Sorry." She replied. The lady was right. Megan was a mutant, she's seen through even more bizarre kids. But this bird-lady's… it's definitely something.

For a moment, there was a silence between them until the bird-lady impatiently asked, "So, are you gonna get a table or what?"

Noticing that the entire establishment was almost deserted, she decided that this was the perfect place to retreat from the world. "For one please." Besides, this place did not feel sketchy at all.

The bird-lady nodded before opening the door and calling over the guy from earlier, "Bob!"

The hot older guy answered and led her to a table but not before the appearance of a platinum-haired woman with… womanly features.

"Malfala-puntila, what did I tell you about customer service?" The woman asked.

The bird-lady actually looked sheepish, "That I should be welcoming."

"And…?" The platinum-haired lady urged on.

"…and I should try to sound less aggressive."

"Alright!" The woman grinned with a clap, "Now, let's get back to work. Wouldn't want to make your mom angry, don't we?"

That made the bird-lady alert. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good." She smiled at the bird lady and then to Megan before walking past them.

Bob handed her a menu which Megan took with a slight blush. She took her order, avoiding his eyes because he was _hot_.

Dear God, she needs to tell this to her friends. Bringing out her phone to send a text, she came to a realization. There's no signal. "Weird." Maybe she should call customer service?

The call wouldn't go through. Odd.

She tried to reset her phone. No dice. Tried waving it around and tapping on it. Nada. Maybe it was her location? She stood up and snuck out of the restaurant, raising her phone futilely for the signal that won't com–

"It's back." Full bars.

Walking back into the patio. "That's definitely weird." Going inside the patio, cellphone reception becomes nothing. Out of the patio, it's as strong as ever.

In. Out. In. Out.

There's only one explanation for this: this restaurant's most definitely haunted.

"What are you doing?"

Megan turned to look and found a boy who appeared to be the same age as her. He had short dark brunet hair and was giving her a look.

"Oh," she said lamely, "nothing."

"There's no reception inside?" He asked.

"Yeah." But more than that, "Why is that?"

The teen looked at her with a pensive look, "Magic?"

"Huh?"

He adjusted his backpack before walking past her, "Maybe the magic here controlled the radio waves around. I mean things like wifi and cellular data uses radio frequencies right?"

"B-but magic isn't-"

That made the boy stop on his tracks, "Oh, don't tell me."

"Tell me what?"

The boy mysteriously looked at her before saying, "Nevermind."

* * *

Once inside, the boy went over to the bird woman and had a little chat with her.

Megan sheepishly followed and tried to eavesdrop since they were close to her table.

"I came because your mom told me that you could help me." He was looking at a piece of paper that he pulled out from her

"Oh," the bird studied her for a minute before saying, "with what?"

"I need money, are you guys hiring?"

"…er."

It was that moment that the lady with the platinum-colored hair came out.

"Miss Mirajane!" Billy looked at her with surprise. "I didn't think I'd run into you like this."

The woman named looked at the boy for a second before having an 'aha' look, "Billy, right?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Thank you for the amulet." He pulled out said amulet from his pocket and showed it to her "It's been very useful."

Mirajane smiled, "Would be more useful if you're actually wearing it."

Billy placed the amulet back into his pocket, "Well, in order for me to find this place, I have to use magic."

"That does open up the question of why you're here."

Thus led to Billy explaining what he was doing here.

"I just need an income to buy my game." Billy summarized.

Mirajane was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Mirajane! I have a problem!"

Billy actually winced due to the surprise. He turned to the direction of the door and saw… _isn't she the lady from the subway?_

Now that Billy's had more clear view of the lady, he studied her. With poofy greying hair, in a tight dress that reach a little above her knees, and face caked with make-up, Billy immediately thought of a drag queen when he saw her.

"Beth?" Mirajane asked as the old woman ran to Mirajane for a hug.

* * *

"My cat's been missing for 5 days." Her voice was husky in a chain-smoker kind of way.

"You have to excuse my friend, Mira, Beth's kinda known to be dramatic." Her companion, an old portly woman name Sam who looked similarly to Beth, said, patting her friend's shoulders.

"Quiet Sam, I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown!" Beth said, shooting daggers at her friend.

"If you only shut your windows, then the cat wouldn't have left, it's as simple as that, but did you listen to me? No!" Sam crossed her arms and returned Beth's look.

"Ladies, uh, can we just get along?" Mirajane whispered as Beth hugged her.

"I don't know what to do, and to think that my poor, poor baby is somewhere in this city, alone, with no one to feed him." With a wail, she let go of Mirajane and looked at her, "You gotta help me, Mira, you just gotta."

Billy stood in the sidelines as this old lady simple bulldozed her way into his moment.

"Um… can you at least show me a picture of you cat?" Mirajane asked.

"Better yet, why not summon or scry for your cat?" the birdlady walked, holding a tray of snacks.

"My cat is _special_." Beth said, bringing out her phone. With a few taps, she handed it to Mirajane, "Here, this is what my baby looks like."

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mirajane squealed.

"Not the response I was looking for, but I don't disagree with you."

"Sorry-"

"I think I've seen that cat around." The came from a new voice.

It came from the pink-haired girl with wings. Billy did a double take. _Oh, mutant_ , or maybe a real fairy? She was using paper towels to pat her hands dry and. _isn't she that girl from the entrance too?_

"You've seen my baby?" Beth asked.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "That's that cat that grabbed my hat earlier."

"Where have you see her?" Sam asked.

"Just outside, a little while ago. The cat couldn't have gone far."

Beth was already running outside.


	13. Volume 3: 002

"Remind me again why I'm with you guys?" the pink-haired girl named Megan, Billy learned, asked.

"You just have to accompany me where you last saw the cat and you'll be on your way." Beth asked, walking with a slight hop on her step.

Billy looked around: the group was composed of him, Megan, Beth and strangely Bob. Mirajane, before being pulled away by an average-looking man with almond-colored skin, ordered Bob to accompany the group because his _expertise_ might be needed – whatever that meant.

As for Billy…

"That's very nice of you accepting this job." Beth asked, voice husky and hoarse.

 _More like coerced into it._ "Does Mirajane always do that?"

"Pay people for doing errands? It depends. Ever since Mirajane, bless that soul, became the de facto leader of New York, she's been trying to give people like us a means of earning money."

"People like us?" Billy tilted his head. They were still relatively in one of the safer places of New York but in a place where he rarely visited.

"Denizens of the [Kaleidoscopic World]."

"…huh?"

"In any case, Mirajane's existence, exalted she may be, is outside the scope of us plebeians." It was odd hearing Beth articulate herself with these highfalutin words with that smoker's voice. Like she suddenly didn't look like a stereotypical chain-smoking New Yorker from 90s B-class sitcoms. "But I will be the first to admit that she is one of the most benevolent rulers our city's ever had. Her [Guild] business is very, very community-friendly too."

"I thought she was just a waitress. I mean, the last time I saw her she served me a tall glass of milk."

"Such is life. One moment we are this and the next we are that. Why years ago I was–" Beth stopped because the people before them stopped walking.

"This is the last place where I saw that cat." Megan turned to the group. They were in an alley, far away from the street and situated between two buildings. "There, can I leave now?"

Beth nodded, "Sure, sweetie. Thank you very much with your help."

Billy noticed that Bob was in deep thought. His head was hung low, staring at something far away. His voice cut the murmurs of the group, "Ms. Beth, can you give me something that has the scent of your cat?"

 _Scent?_

Billy looked at Bob with curiosity. He also noticed that Megan too seemed to be looking intently at the man.

Beth nodded without issue before pulling out a blanket from her bag. "This is from her little cot, she likes these particular fabric so I make sure to always buy stuff made from this."

Bob, without much fanfare, ran his fingers over the fabric before exhaling. Deeply.

" _haaaaaaaaaaaa…_ "

It was instantaneous. Electrifying. Stupefying too. One moment Bob was normal and the next, he's suffocating. Like his presence was everywhere; his very existence cloaking the entire place.

"Wah, that's a pretty strong aura." Beth said, impressed.

Bob's back was facing Billy but it was as if he was staring right into you. He then saw someone collapse on the floor: it was Megan.

* * *

Beth, surprisingly took the reins after that. And Beth took everything in stride. It was as if her entire charade was centered around the idea of being 'underestimated' because she appeared to know more than she lets on.

"This poor girl's in shock." Megan was picked up bridal style by Bob as Beth's face loomed over the girl. "Must be her first time running with an aura like yours Bob."

"Must be…" came Bob's lame reply. Billy could now look at the Bob. He still looked the same. But... he was passably human – it was as if he was even more _beautiful_ to look at. Scarily so, in fact. There was not attraction, but he was _beautiful_. A deadly, alluring kind of beautiful.

Beth searched for something on her bag but stopped when she locked eyes with Billy. "I think I remember seeing you with an amulet."

"You mean this?" Billy fished for the amulet that was in his pocket and showed it to Beth.

"Yeah."

Billy handed the amulet while the woman seemed to regard it with caution. "Sanctorum-class. This is some serious stuff you're packing, boy."

"It's Billy," the boy corrected, "and what do you mean?"

"Whoever gave this to you was personally trained by the current Sorceress Supreme." She dismissed Billy's curious stare and made Megan wear the amulet.

* * *

"You're pretty frail considering you're fairy folk." Beth commented as Megan tried to compose herself. The pink-haired girl has finally regained consciousness, though slightly flustered.

"I'm a mutant."

"Could be, but no mutant I've ever met could sense magic like you do."

"Well I'm specia…" Megan stopped. _Nope, not going for that special snowflake trope. I'm better than that._

"The cat's nearby." Again, everyone stopped and looked at Bob who face was looking directly on the ground.

"A manhole? Here?" Billy asked walking towards the man. His 'aura' or whatever you call it still permeated around him but it was less pronounced, like it was kept in line to just Bob's personal space.

"So how do we open it?" Beth asked appearing beside Billy.

* * *

"This is really weird." Megan summarized. Sure she's seen mutants with superhuman strength but they weren't cloaked with something that hummed in the air. The hot guy named Bob lifted the manhole cover like it was a bottle cap.

"No one is forcing you to accompany us down here, you know." Billy hissed under his breath. The group was now in the sewers being led by Bob and the flashlights of their phones.

"I heard that." Megan looked at him harshly. She could go back to the Academy but it's too early, or she could have return to the café but that meant asking for the directions but she felt shy. Megan didn't need to be here, but it's not like she had anything better to do.

"Well whose info got you down here in the first place? Mine. Come to think of it, shouldn't _I_ get a cut of the reward too?"

"Well, that amulet you're wearing is mine, so I'd like that back now."

"What," Megan grabbed it in her hand, "this thing? Well you can have it bac- _ack!_ "

"Will you two please keep it down?" Beth looked back at them and rushed to Megan as the pinkette collapsed on the ground. "Don't remove it. You're not yet ready to circulate all that magic in your system." Forcing Megan to wear the amulet, she looked at the two kids.

"I don't need to tell you to behave because I ain't your parents but I could send you both back if you're distracting us." Billy and Megan looked at Beth before nodding apologetically, "Sorry."

"Good."

And the journey resumed again.

"I'm still staying," Megan whispered to Billy as they trailed a little behind the adults.

"Whatever, just don't get in our way."

Her reply was grumbled words.

They walked for a couple more minutes before Megan asked, "I know we're in the sewers but it doesn't smell like one." Considering how when they were descending down the stairs the scent was unbearable but once they landed it was as if the stench vanished.

"Magic?" Billy asked. Also odder was the fact that while they were in the sewers, there was literally no sewage water here.

"You keep saying that as if that explains everything." Megan shot at Billy. And it's more spacious that what google pictures might seem. For one thing, all four of them could fit here no problem.

"But it does, right Beth?"

The adult woman ignored them both, "Any news, Bob?"

"You're cat's nearby," he said looking around. He looked at the people behind him, "I say we're close."

Megan saw his eyes and tried to not squirm. His pupils were not human. And were red. And glowed in the dark.

"How close?" Beth asked.

"Pretty close." He pointed a finger into the abyss, "right there?"

Three sets of flashlights were flashed to Bob and then to the direction he pointed.

"Speaking of, I need to file the [Quest Form] in Mirajane's office," She turned to Bob, "Are you sure my baby's nearby?"

"Positive."

"Well, I guess I'll be right back. Paper works can be a pain if done poorly. Tootles…" And without much ado, with a snap of her fingers, Beth vanished from thin air.

* * *

"Woah…" Billy was astonished. That was teleportation. True to life, see-it-to-believe-it, #NotFakeNews teleportation. One moment Beth was there, the next she's gone like a puff of smoke.

"I've seen better." Megan murmured.

"You seem to have accepted magic as true easily."

"I'm a mutant. We have flying iron armor over at Stark Labs. One of the Avengers is literally a mythological figure. I've been desensitized since even before the Chitauri Invasion."

"I didn't know Beth could use magic." Billy noted.

"She could have teleported once we found her cat." Bob said with a sigh. "Now we have to walk home."

There was a purr in the background that made Bob alert.

"Is the woman finally gone?" There was a sigh.

"Show yourself." Bob stood protectively behind the teens as he faced the direction where he came from.

Megan might not feel it because of the amulet she wore but Bob's aura was again suffocating.

Billy, out of curiosity, and in his head, in order to help Bob, shone light to the direction where he thought the voice came from.

There were soft pat, pat, pat sound that reminded him of–

"Paws." Megan whispered. "It sounds just like Professor McCoy's footsteps but… it's not bipedal, isn't it?"

"Walking on two feet is counterproductive, girrrl." The voice sounded feminine but also… feline?

Billy's weeb knowledge made him recall of the talking cat tropes from animals– _there!_

What they saw was definitely feline, alright but bigger than the average. Billy's been to a zoo and it was not as big as a tiger. But…

"Isn't that the cat Beth's looking for?" Billy asked.

" _Excuse me_?" The feline asked. "Do I look like I am some pet?"

"It talks." Bob said.

"Of course I talk, you abo _meow_ nation, I'm the city's rrrrruler of cats." The being wagged her tail. "I'm a sidhe. Notice the marrrrk on my chest."

"That's so cute…" Megan whispered as the cat puffed out her chest and showed a white spot on her chest area's fur.

"Thanks… I'm Jenifurrr. I'm the city's king of cats!"

"But… aren't you a female?"

"Alpha's probably the more correct term," Bob said lowering his defense.

"Alpha," Jenifurr purred, "you sound like one of the older cats around: he was Aegean."

"Was?"

The cat twirled for a moment, stomped her paws, and stretched her limbs. "A power vacuum was left after the prrrrevious king died. All the cats who serrrrved that king fought for who would inherrrrit the line of succession. Of course, they were just power hungry because the marrrrk of the Sidhe doesn't work like that. It passes to who the m _eow_ st qualified person is. And apparently that's me- _ow._ Doesn't help that I am one of the oldest cats around here."

"So does that mean you're not the cat we're looking for?" Billy asked.

"Nope, that's definitely the cat we're looking for." Bob said.

"I am currrrrently preoccupied."

"So do we, like, just grab her and go?" Megan asked to Bob.

" _Meow-_ fully rude of you to ignore me." The cat yawned before turning around.

"Well, is there something we can do to help you? In exchange to returning with us?" Billy asked nicely.

"I might, but the concerns of cats should be settled between cats. That's always h _eow_ it's been."

"At least let us accompany you then? Billy spoke, taking a step forward, before looking at Bob for reassurance." The man merely shrugged as if giving Billy the reigns.

"Well, if you insist." The cat began to walk away which was a signal for the three to follow.

"Can you tell us more about what you're doing here?"

"I'm here to visit one of my _meow_ st trusted retainerrrs. I've known him since we were kittens."

"Why?"

The cat was silent for a moment, walking with the group before answering, "Someone is targeting the key players of my kingdom."

"Huh?"

"One by one, someone is killing off my wards. It's too much of a coincidence that _meow_ people are slowing being picked off one by one."

"And that retainer of yours lives here?" Megan asked, surprised that she accepted that story so easily.

"Yes, he lives in a human settlement nearby?"

"People live in the sewers?" This was the first time Billy's hearing this aside from badly written creepypasta stories.

Megan had a sneaking suspicion about who these people are because the older kids, and the professors, knew something suspicious about the sewers. There were rumors that a lot of fights broke out in the sewers during the 90s. Times like this she wished she listened more to Jubilee's gossip and wistful reminiscing.

There was a moment of silence when the group simply followed the cat before the cat stopped and actually hissed before jumping away.

Billy didn't get to see what flew into the cat's direction so he shone his flash light onto it.

"Is that a stick?" Billy walked to the direction before being pulled by Bob from his collar.

"- _ack_! Bob?" Billy's eyes looked at Bob who stared ahead. "What's the matter?"

Megan shone her light into the dark tunnel.

There was a silhouette of a person. But there were things sticking out of the person's back and sides. It was a girl, a woman to be precise.

She had pale skin and red hair. Billy thought that she looked like a titan from that certain anime but without the somewhat inaccurate distribution of muscles all around.

"Those are… spikes?" Megan wondered.

"Get out of here."


	14. Volume 3: 003

"We understand that we should leave but as you can see we're accompanying Jenifur, the cat." Billy pointed. He wondered when he became the official spokesperson of their group but Bob couldn't be bothered, and like that Megan could articulate herself as good as he was – they're in weeb territory in the sense that this was the appearance of a new character.

 _Ooh, since when did I get so meta? I ain't mad at myself though._

"Isn't that right, Jenifur?"

The cat in question ignored him and merely licked her paw and gave a cute meow.

"You take me as a fool then?" This woman raised a hand and–

"Ew," Billy imagined the face Megan made when she said that because from the woman's palm came… "bones?"

"I will give you one last warning: Leave."

The cat made a sound that grabbed everyone's attention and ran towards the woman and deeper into the tunnels.

"The cat's getting away…" Megan whispered under her breath.

"We just need to get the cat, okay? No need to- _huh?_ "

Bob lunged to the woman, his presence seeping out from his pores.

"Bob, wait! Stop!"

The woman met Bob head on. Out from her palm launched three shards of… _bones_? That's definitely something going to make Billy queasy for a few weeks but yes… shards of bones came out in succession, firing like bullets to Bob.

Fortunately, Bob had the reflexes to dodge the projectiles. "Go, just focus on getting the cat and then we can leave!"

"But-"

"Do you want to finish the request or not?" Bob cut him.

For the first time, Billy realized that maybe getting his video game wasn't worth it. He was just about to say to just leave the woman alone when he felt someone grab his arm and drag him forward.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you weirdo, let's go!" Megan's eyes were just as pink as her hair, "C'mon, Jenifur's getting away!"

Reluctantly at first, Billy let Megan lead him.

* * *

The two ran for as long as they could, until Billy's lungs gave out. Megan noticed that unlike the boy in front of her who was gasping for air, Megan was just merely tired but not out of breath.

"What are you… like the Terminator?" Billy asked with a cough when Megan started to drag him by the arm again.

"The more time we're idle, the farther Jenifur becomes."

"J-just… let me… take a break… for a second…" The boy said between whizzes.

"Well, can you hurry?" Megan crossed her arms. At the back of her mind, she was really astounded that she appeared to have more stamina than this boy.

"Why aren't you even out of breath, we've been running for like, God-knows how long."

At the Academy, she always felt like everyone else took the Danger Room simulations more seriously, which made them athletes in Megan's head. She was only able to truly realize now that all the things Professor Logan made them do was actually for their benefit.

"I'm a mutant."

"You say that like that explains everything."

"A mutant at the Academy."

"Like _the_ Academy? The one that has all those weird rumors that the mutants there are child soldiers?"

"We're not child soldiers." Megan started to briskly walk seeing as Billy was no longer out of breath. "We're mastering our mutant abilities."

"How is that not the same?" Billy followed suit, trying to keep up, but failing horribly. While this girl power walked like an athlete, Billy was almost running with his pace.

"You have to know the limits of your powers before you're able to master them. By understanding that, you are able to harness, use, improve, and most importantly, control them." _Wait, how am I remembering all this? I thought Professor Jean's class in mutant mastery was some values education class that one can simply bluff their way out by being prissy. Am I secretly that good of a student? No, that's probably not it._

"I don't get it."

"Think of it this way, what if you had the power to read the mind of someone." _Omg, I'm using Professor Jean's example. Who am I? Who is she?_ "By that definition it's an invasion of privacy. It's actually the first thing one of my professors there drills to telepaths the moment they enter her class. But we're getting sidetracked. If you could read minds, does that mean you could only read the minds of people? How many people? Is it only to people? Can you see through their memories? Can you read what they're feeling? How about the minds of animals? Is this power something that's always on? How does your mind reading work? Like sound where you could hear the thoughts of everyone near you? If so, why can't you push out their thoughts?"

Megan let that thought sink in to Billy. "If you try to understand your powers, you're also learning to control it. Besides, wouldn't it be better to do it in a controlled environment with people who are more experienced than you? I understand why it's so easy to misunderstand the mission and vision of my school because there is a fine line between mastering your powers and using it to your advantage. In order to live your mutant life in full control of your powers that is fully integrated in the normal world, one must train and hone their powers in such a way that it does not only harm others but also doesn't harm you."

 _And that's it. My last 3 brain cells are tired._

"You actually learn those things at the Academy?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Megan was thankful that they were in a tunnel surround in darkness, the only light source being the flashlight of their smart phones. "Besides, better be proficient in controlling your power than ending up as soot like those things in the news."

The two walked in silence before Megan noticed something ahead. "Is that light?"

"In the underground tunnels of New York?" Billy was also in disbelief. The tunnel here only went in a straight line. There was no left or right turn.

Also, as they neared they could hear… "Voices? No… chatter?"

The light at the end of the tunnel was getting unbearably bright. The GPS in Megan's phone still clearly told them that they were still in the city but…

"This is a city. Underneath the city."

What they were looking at was a thriving urban city. Made of used cardboard boxes, barrels and crates. Houses and houses made from makeshift materials like rope, plastic and scraps of cloth. Instead of light posts, make-shift fires contained in steel barrels line what would have been the city's streets. And the people…

"They're mutants. Like me." But you would be hard-pressed to look for mutants that resembled a 'normal' human. Skin colors that were in the rainbow spectrum, having more than two arms, scaly skin, enlarged body parts; no one looked like the average person.

"Well, I guess we should go in, Megan." the girl then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"Looking like _that_?" Megan pointed at him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Are they gonna hate be because I wear anime merch?"

"No, idiot. I'm pointing at you."

"At me?"

"Yes, at you."

"And that's a problem because?"

"You look normal."

" _Okay_?"

"I'm a mutant. And while I don't speak for every mutant, I know what every mutant on the surface has been through. Constantly being stared at and being noticed. Mutants, because of years of social pressures, are conditioned to be hypersensitive about their outer appearances."

"Uhm… are you getting all SJW on me?"

"Wha- _no._ You're not getting my point: you go in there looking like a freakin' CW actor, everyone's gonna notice you and probably alert the same people like that bone lady."

Billy looked at Megan like she grew an extra head before saying, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's no wonder I suck at Assassin's Creed."

"Here," from Megan's backpack, she pulled out the beanie that Jenifur tried to steal earlier. "Wear this."

Billy grabbed it and was about to wear it until he took a whiff of its smell. "Ew, no. I'm not gonna wear this. This smells like death."

"Well, we can call that your mutant powers."

"BO is not a mutant power."

"Well, now it is. So unless you want to stay here, be my guest."

"Fine." Billy took a deep breath before ceremoniously wearing the article of clothing. "I just felt an actual shiver run down my spine. _Urgh_ -"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon now."

* * *

Mirajane heard the ' _ding!'_ of the elevator before stepping out of it. Due to the nature of her responsibilities, she barely has any more free time. Between running this hotel and being hands-on with the [Guild] business, there was barely any free time for her – especially since she used that free time to try to get home. Despite the resources she was able to gather, time is now something she severely lacked.

"Baekho," at any given moment, she was accompanied by Ted, Bob or Baekho. "Any updates on _that_ thing?"

"Well, the person who took the request said that it's going to take just a little bit more time."

* * *

Billy was getting stared at. He was very self-aware that people were looking at him.

"They're staring."

"Stating the obvious."

But none of the mutants there made any move against them. Billy was half tempted to turn back when he heard a scuffle from the side.

"It's that cat!"

Ignoring the few people that looked at them, Billy grabbed on Megan's wrist and dragged her to the cat's direction.

"Jenifur!"

The cat in question was talking to a tabby cat.

"Are you well?" Jenifur's voice was inquisitive but also worried.

"I am, your m _eow_ jesty. I am fortunate enough to be safe from harm. I _have_ heard from the neighboring cats and they have suffered more than me."

"That is a problem. My kingdom is under attack and we have no means of defending ourselves, or even knowing what this threat is, _meow_."

"What's happening?" Billy asked as he joined the conversation.

The tabby cat saw Billy and hissed at him, " _Human!_ "

Jenifur wagged her tail, "It is okay, they're magic."

"But…"

"It's okay. They're–"

"Look out!" The tabby cat ran to Jenifur and tackled her.

Everything flashed for a moment, and then there was heat.

Billy and Megan had no idea what happened but the next thing they saw were the crates and cardboard boxes around them were in flames.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" The tabby cat stood guard in front of something in front of them.

"Yes, thank you. You have saved me." Jenifur took a moment to get her balance before facing the direction of where the tabby cat stood.

Billy looked forward and saw… a dog? It looked like a dog. It had dark fur but purely red eyes. Like their eyes were made out of smooth rubies.

"What is that?"

"A lesser demon," Jenifur commented. "Are these what's hunting down my cats?"

"What is a lesser demon?" Billy asked.

"We have to _run!_ " Megan said because the dog(?) made a dash for them. Also mutants around them doesn't seem to notice the thing. In fact, their attention was focused on the two of them – pointing fingers and asking them why they started burning their homes.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The group was now being chased. By the dog(?) and an angry mob of mutants.

Megan was worried especially since Billy was not as athletic as her. They've been running for quite some time now and Billy's just about to give. The two cats ran with them, concentrated on running away from the dog.

The tunnel they were running through as they distanced themselves from the underground city was getting darker, which was good because that meant that if the opportunity arose, they could simply hide in the shadows, but they had to worry about the dog.

Going by realistic standards: that dog could probably smell them even through the darkness.

They'd need a miracle to get out of this place.

"Where are we?" Megan's phone battery has died, leaving Billy's phone the only thing lighting up the darkness. New York tunnels, at least this side of the city was seriously wider than expected. In fact, it was so wide that an angry mob of mutants fit here.

"Follow us…" Jenifur's voice was steady, despite running. She was ahead of the group followed by the tabby cat.

The four entered a domed area that felt like they were underneath an intersection. It was still dark but with the mob of mutants carrying literal torches, the room was starting to grow brighter.

"There!" Billy pointed at a steel ladder. He pushed Megan towards the ladder and made her climb it. Billy followed suit after grabbing Jenifur and the tabby cat and balanced them over his shoulders.

* * *

It was a good thing that darkness worked both ways: while they slowed Megan and Billy from getting away, it was also what made it easy for them to lose the angry mob. It was _especially_ lucky that the mutants in the mob have yet to use their powers. It was _stupidly_ lucky that no mutant there had the convenient power of tracking them.

Above the canal, Megan and Billy watched as the mob went into the opposite direction.

"But…"

"…the dog."

Jenifur and the tabby cat looked forward, ever vigilant with their stride. "That demon's trying to catch our scent."

"Oh no."

"Let us go." The tabby cat turned and began walking away.

"Yeah, we should."

With quiet but hurried steps, Billy and Megan slipped into the darkness.

"So where do we go from here?" Megan asked.

"We go to the safest place we know." The tabby cat answered.

"The Academy?" the pinkette asked.

"To the city's ruler." Jenifur said, without pause. "That demon was a thrall. It answers to someone. We need to inform our ruler that her city's under attack."

"But isn't our ruler a demon too?" the tabby cat asked.

"…makes her all the more the true solution to our problem. She may be kind but she's still a demon. A demon encroaching on another's domain? Ha!"

"Perhaps we should get out of this place, don't you agree, your m _eow_ jesty?"

"But what about Bob?" Megan asked.

"We're too far off that we can't go back to him, _meow_." The tabby cat said.

"Besides, I doubt someone like _him_ would go down that easily." Jenifur huffed proudly before walking into the darkness.

"I guess." Billy said. A man like Bob who exuded that type of air just wouldn't go down that easily. "So how do you suppose we get out of here?" He brought out his phone and turn on his flash light. "Twenty percent left. We need to get back to the surface or we'll be in the dark."

The group continued on from there journey, making sure to avoid any more of those dogs(?) and the mob of mutants.

By the time they saw their first ladder, Billy's phone battery was at ten percent. "Thank God."

Megan shushed him– _too late._

 _Pat-pat, Pat-pat, Pat-pat–_

"What's that sound?"

"It means we should hurry and get out of here." Jenifur said, jumping onto the boy's shoulder.

Billy, by instinct, faced the flash light to the direction.

In the distance, there were _four, five,_ six(!) small red beads glowing in the dark. _Three demons_?

"C'mon, let's go already!" Megan grabbed him by the sleeve.

The two ran for the ladder. "Climb already!"

"Don't rush me; we need to carry the cats too!"

Billy was first to reach the ladder, with Jenifur in his shoulder. Megan arrived a few seconds later. She pushed Billy to go first because the Tabby cat jumped for his other shoulder.

"Can these demons climb ladders?" Billy asked, getting into the rhythm of climbing up.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Megan said.

Down below, even through the darkness, Megan could _see_ these dogs. Not that she could use her sight to see them, because it was totally dark, but those things that hummed in the air felt more pronounced and energized. Like the air was humming. Billy's amulet made it easier because it dulled the sensation but even dulled it felt strong.

"They're catching up to us." Jenifur said.

How something so quadrupedaled could climb ladders was beyond Megan but she could agree to Jenifur because she _sensed_ it.

"We need to distract it so _meow_."

Megan was out of options. She had to do it. "Lemme try." Steadying herself, a hand to firmly grip the metal bars of the ladder, Megan rubbed the fingers of her other hand on her palm.

This was what made her not just an anthropomorphic mutant. She was a mutant with _other_ abilities. By rubbing her palms, she was able to create a substance often described as dust. Combined with her X-Men codename, her peers called it…

"Pixie dust. I hope this works." When she felt that there was a small amount on her palm, Megan blew it downwards, towards the demons.

The primary use of her power, pixie dust, was to distract. Those who knew her power, because she rarely showed it (because a girl being able to basically create dirt was just _ew_ ), it had the effect of distracting them by showing hallucinations.

"What'ja do?" Billy asked.

"Distracted them." _If unicorns and teddy bears were distracting enough for demons. Why is my power so tumblr and weird_.

Fortunately, a second later, disgruntled grunts were heard down below.

"Did it work?"

"Just keep climbing. We'll know when we're outta here."

A few more seconds of climbing, "that's the top but it's covered."

"Allow me." Jenifur said. There was a ball of fur that launched from Billy's shoulder.

 _-pang!_ -

That was the sound of the manhole cover as it flew into the air like a coin being tossed.


	15. Volume 3: 004

"I don't know where we are. Do you?" There were no signs of the monster dogs but Billy suspected that they still needed to be alert.

Megan shook her head. "Well, I know that that's the building that used to be the Daily Bugle but other than that, no."

Billy looked at his phone, "GPS says we're… way too far from where we started."

They were in another alley, also conveniently situated between the backs of two buildings. It was as if the city underground was depended on such entrances. Billy also suspected that's how a community of mutants underneath New York City managed to keep their presence unknown to the residents above.

"Do you know how to get back?"

"Uber?"

"Broke as fuck. You?"

"Same. Well, I have cash on hand but I don't think it'll be enough."

"Public transit then?"

Megan and Billy stared at each other, "We have no choice I guess."

"New need to be on the m _eow_ ve." Jenifur said, tail wagging in agitation.

"We know." Megan said as the group started to move.

* * *

Turns out, public transit is indeed a cheaper alternative (at the expense of moving around all the time). Almost an hour since they rode their first bus, they're almost half-way to their destination.

"We're lucky that– " Seated beside each other, Billy placed a hand over Megan's mouth.

"What. Are. You. Saying?" Murphy's Law applied so well to _Shonen_ -tropes. That's basically a free ticket to getting fucked twelve times over. Billy wasn't usually superstitious but one cannot be too careful, right?

"I just said we're luck–" this time Megan was cut by the bus shaking. Followed by the breaks screeching and a loud bang.

A few dazed moments later, Billy opened his eyes.

 _We crashed_. He tried to move his body but found that his body hurt. _I hope it's not whiplash._ Other than that, his was fine and was relatively uninjured.

"Megan?" turning to the side, Billy saw Megan. Unconscious but also relatively uninjured, aside from a few abrasions. The cats–

"Oh shit." It was surprising to find that the bus was still relatively intact. There were a few broken windows and most of the passengers were also groaning in pain but Billy imagined worse.

"Your majesty, are you well?" He recognized the voice of the tabby cat.

"A cat has nine lives, so they say." Billy saw that Jenifur was also surprisingly uninjured.

Trying to sit up, Billy felt that the bus was angled. There was also the sneaking feeling that they were hanging, swaying in a back-and-forth motion. Looking outside, Billy realized that–

"Webs? Are those spider webs?"

"Look! Look! It's Spider-man!" There was a thud on the ceiling, followed by the sound of the doors being pried open.

"Everyone okay?" The voice coming from Spider-man was definitely male but it sounded just like every other guy at school, like Spider-man was just a teenager but–

"You? Are you okay?" A hand that was placed over Billy's shoulder, and if this were any other day he would have been fanboying, but… "My friend."

"You're in shock…?" Spider-man masked head tilted inquisitively at Billy, like he was not sure whether Billy was okay or not.

"Billy?"

The boy in question looked at Megan. Her pointed ears and dragonfly-like wings twitched, the wings furling first before unfurling. "The cats?"

"They're okay." Billy said, helping the girl stand up.

Since they were most likely dangling in mid-air, Megan wobbled a bit before staring at their savior. "Spider-man?"

"Yo!"

Before anyone could reply, the bus shook, as if it was hit by something. Billy unflatteringly crashed into Megan who was more balanced now. _Must be that training of hers from The Academy._

"We need to get out of here." Megan said, grabbing Jenifur and the tabby cat. Billy followed suit but not before looking at Spider-man one last time, thanking him, and secretly wishing they could take a selfie together.

"What's going on?" Spider-man asked, running after the two. He had a few hiccups with people surrounding the crash site and fans eager to talk to him but with his webs and his reflexes, and a quick empty promise of chatting with the people later, he was back with the two running teens.

"We're being chased." Billy said, grabbing the tabby cat from Megan. He tried to keep pace with Megan's fast walking but it was a futile effort.

Ever since Spider-man started following them, there were more and more people watching and pointing at them.

"I am gonna be in so much trouble." Megan said when the people around them started to take pictures. It won't be a surprise if the two of them ended up in an online article or in those Spider-man reddit threads.

Besides, the X-Men had their own reddit threads and that community was as speculative as they are toxic – depended on who it's about. For example, Prof. Munroe had fans due to her sheer charisma while someone like Prof. Wagner only had baseless fear and hate due to his devil-like appearance.

"What do you mean you're being chased? Who's chasing you?" Spider-man, probably used to all the staring, acted like people weren't slowly surrounding them.

 _-bang-boom-crack!-_

Looking up, the trio saw an explosion happen above a nearby building. People around panicked and a stampede started..

Spider-man had no choice but to let the two kids go because he had to take care of the debris that threated to fall to the ground.

A few minutes later, slipping away from well-wishers again after DIY-ing a makeshift net made of his webs to catch the bigger debris, Spider-man tailed the two kids.

"C'mon, I can help you." Spider-man's [Senses] tingled like crazy when he was around the two kids. Despite his [Spider Sense] telling him that trouble was brewing, he knew that while these two kids were part of the trouble, they weren't the cause of it.

* * *

"You sure we shouldn't ask for his help?" Billy and Megan wondered why Jenifur didn't want the help of _the_ Spider-man.

"Because he isn't part of all this, _meow_."

"All of what?"

" _Our_ world. The [ _Kaleidoscope_ ]."

"But he's got powers."

"Let's put it this way, would you like to put innocent people in danger?" Jenifur asked.

"No." Megan shook her head.

"But we're technically innocent, you know.."

"Says that guy who accepted our King's [Quest]."

"Touché. "

"That explosion right now, it was those demons again, right?"

"Most likely."

"Why are they even after you cats?"

The cat Billy held in his hands yawned. "Beats me. All I know is that we're being picked off one by one."

There was a thud behind them. "You're going to tell me everything." Spider-man stood in front of them, arms crossed to his chest.

The tabby cat launched to the costumed hero.

* * *

"Any updates?" With the Sorceress Supreme occupied with the great task of preventing an [Old One] from ever manifesting in this dimension, Karl Mordo, the (self-described) right-hand man of the Ancient One, took the mantle of overseeing the work that his master needed to do but couldn't.

"They're trying to lose their trail by appearing throughout the city." An attendant told him.

"And their source?"

"We need a little bit more time."

Karl Mordo wanted to lash out but doing so wouldn't be productive: everyone was well-aware that a considerable threat was trying to encroach upon their city. He needn't need to push those beneath him further because they were not as good as him.

Someone, a fellow student, who was just as tenured as him as one of the disciples of the Ancient One, commented that _Karl Mordo_ be the one to scry for the threat's location since he knew better, but Karl Mordo wouldn't. The shoe-in for the next Sorcerer Supreme, shouldn't debase himself with a simple scrying.

Leave that to the underlings who needed their experience. Coincidentally, that same fellow student, was given the task of scrying for the threat's location as an example for trying to question Karl Mordo's logic.

That aside, he needed to prepare the warding charm. It's a spell that imprisoned the threat, once it's been located. Scrying was beneath him, he should be doing the bigger, more important tasks.

* * *

In a secured area in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, Maria Hill accompanied Nick Fury as the now introduced Agent Crimson appeared once again.

Days ago, when he appeared for the first time, Nick Fury immediately left with Agent Crimson. Only to appear a few minutes later, without the agent.

Maria was curious, but Nick Fury's answers were not definitive and too vague. He only opened up that Agent Crimson was his name and he was a liaison between a division of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Snooping around, even with Maria Hill's level of clearance, she was only able to get two word. [W.A.N.D.] and [Mag-Ops]. Part of Maria was proud that with her level of competency, she was unable to find much leads about this supposed division (because that meant that the agency was definitely not weak), but at the same time, she was also irritated because she was only able to get two leads.

"I'm sure you're curious as to where we're going." Nick Fury said, walking with a strong stride.

Maria, who could keep up with his pace, nodded. "Sir."

They entered a room where Agent Crimson and another agent.

"Director Peters."

"Director Fury."

Maria Hill studied the woman. Wavy hair tied in a functional bun, full lips, and a strong build; this woman looked like a warrior. She had deep, cool-toned skin and her arms were full of mysterious tattoos.

"W.A.N.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D." Director Peters asked with a sigh. "Interesting combination."

"Better that S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D., in my opinion."

"True. But you shouldn't say that in front of Abigail. She'll get pissed."

"What's this about wolves?" Director Nick Fury's voice was like a hot knife slicing through butter.

* * *

"Immolating Wolves," a acolyte said behind Karl Mordo. Said acolyte was given the responsibility of discovering who they were dealing with. In the acolyte's hand was a grimoire about demonology. "once theorized to be the thralls of a great demon, these _lesser_ demons are known to breathe out fire."

"We know that already," Karl Mordo harrumphed and glared at the acolyte. "How do we beat them?"

"Well-"

* * *

"…we do not have the resources as something like the Sanctorum," Director Peters said.

"The what?" Director Fury asked.

"Think Library of Alexandria in the ancient world but modernized."

The man nodded.

"As I was saying, while we do not have the resources like the Sanctorum, we do know one thing: it's sowing chaos through the-

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're being chased by some wolf-like demon, after getting out of an underground city, right in the middle of _New York City_?"

"Now that you you're saying it; that does sound awfully absurd." Billy said.

He wouldn't have been forthcoming with information if Spider-man hadn't stuck him, Megan and the cats into the wall of an alley when they tried to run.

Spider-man, was on the wall, looking at them with avid curiosity. Odd considering that he was wearing a mask, but Spider-man's an existence that was able to convey feelings even with a mask on.

"But it's not like you're lying, right?"

"When you're ten-storeys high, of course we'll tell you the truth." Megan tried to struggle. _Friendly neighborhood my ass, this is just overkill_. She was the one who could afford to struggle because should she fall, her wings could aid her in her descent. Not that she could fly, but landing safely is an entirely different issue.

"But see here's the problem," Spider-man pointed at the scene below. "We've got so much damage property downstairs that I can't just go downstairs and say, 'Hey! These kids tell me that the reason's the city's in so much chaos is because some demon things are after some cats.' They'll think I'm crazy."

"But magic–" Billy started but Spider-man interrupted him.

"Isn't science. I'm a man of science." He touched the web that made them stick to the wall and tugged on it. Despite the web stretching like rubber, Billy and Megan didn't budge, "This web right here? I created it. Using science. People only say that these are webs because of my superhero aesthetic, but this is really just a synthetic alloy I whipped up after careful research. This is believable because it's explainable, and everyone likes it when it's explainable. People don't fear my webs because it's explainable."

"I go down there and tell your side of the story, best case scenario, they call me crazy. If an open-minded guy like me is already looking at your story as weird, then what more the people down below? Like the police for example."

"But it's the truth! What more can I say that will make you believe us?" asked Billy.

"I need some assurance that what you're telling me is the truth."

"If you need some assurance," Megan chimed in, "look down."

Down below… _the dogs?!_

The people down below doesn't seem to notice them, especially since there were a good 6-8 of them.

"What am I looking at?" Spider-man too couldn't see them. Spider-man was just about to dismiss it when he felt _it_. Spider-Sense. It tingled. Like crazy.

Sure he couldn't see anything, but his Spider-Sense told him something dangerous was down there. And it wasn't alone. Sure, there was the off-chance that his Spider-Sense wasn't working properly, but when your superpowered gut-feeling had the statistical probably of 100%, you don't question it.

"Okay I believe you, somewhat." Spider-man made a leap and detangled the two teens and their cats. "But I can't see them so I'm a bit apprehensive."

"They're onto us," Megan said.

"Quick, you have to get us on the other side of town." Billy said, starting to struggle.

The cats too made meowing sounds but to Spider-man, it was just that.

"Why? What's in the other side of town?"

One of the wolves looked up before getting the attention of the others. "We've been seen."

"We're going to meet the [King of New York]."

"Wilson Fisk?" Spider-man looked at the body like he grew an extra head, "but he's in jail. And I doubt that Daredevil guy's not gonna like me snooping around in his territory."

"No," Billy said, "That's the king of the criminal underworld. I'm talking about the king of the magical residents of New York."


	16. Volume 3: 005

_My name is Tigger. Two 'G's–at least that's what the girl who took me in called me._ She may be referencing someone from a moving drawn picture that she views from a box, because the name she had given to the stripped feline was also a name that was usually spoken by the box.

The cat's memory was hazy because it's been so long since he's heard someone call him that name – though his _meow_ jesty called him that secretly, but only when they were alone.

He, Tigger, had ran away from home once the people of the household wondered why their cat didn't seem to age, didn't seem to act like one of the older, natural cats. Because while all the other older cats grew old and died, he merely grew old.

It was a natural progression to cats like him – the magical kind. Especially since the day he woke up and found that he had grown an extra tail. His sense of magic came next: a humming, thrumming, buzzing existence that sang in the air whenever he was excited or angry. It only took a matter of hours, under the gaze of the full moon when the humans were asleep, for him to control that magic. Not that it was an accomplishment: most were actually able to reel it in within minutes.

Then, after that, he left his home.

"You're _meow_ jesty, these humans are interesting, no?"

He and Jenifurr were carried by Billy and Megan respectively, whilst being carried by the man who called himself Spider-man.

"Were there humans like this when we were kittens?" his [King] asked.

"No, I do not think so."

The man who carried them, who the cat could only compare to a frog and a bird who leapt yet flew at the same time, spoke, "You're cats are weird."

Billy looked at Tigger. "He couldn't understand us because he isn't magic."

"He said you're not magic that's why you can't understand them." Billy said, looking up. He and Megan were squished not uncomfortably into a ball-like web with their cats firmly between them, as Spider-man lugged them to their destination.

"Yeah, well, we're close."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mirajane asked, placing a warm cup of tea in the table.

This was the second person who raised this concern, but it is two accounts too many. The witness was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, with ash-colored hair, a beard, and green eyes. He came to her to report a demon sighting _in broad daylight_. Not that demons died from daylight but it's really gutsy considering that the Sorceress Supreme lived nearby.

The first account, Mirajane asked if Baekho could investigate, to which Baekho replied with 'Sure, I'll investigate'.

That left Mirajane alone in the café, attending the customers with Ted. The community mostly found it odd that the [King] who was literally an existence that was above others, worked as a server in her own café next to her own booming business.

Status quo simply shifted to customers, only appearing if they were in need of their [King]'s guidance. Or if they needed to file a [Request Form] for her [Guild] business.

The second one came from the family member of one of her employees, who came in looking like all the life was sucked out of him. "Can you tell me more?"

"I-I was walking home after my night shift when I caught sight of them." He tried to hold the teacup but his was too anxious to lift it properly. "They looked like wolves, and had a dead look in their eye. They were chasing after the neighborhood cats."

"Uh-huh." To an average person this was a trivial matter, it was simply a dog chasing a cat, "and?"

"And these wolves, they… started to breathe fire. Like-like flamethrowers."

Mirajane took note that the news were vigilant about fires appearing out of nowhere, some already spreading in the suburbs and the residential areas, and that a serial arsonist was on the loose. There might be more to this arson that meets the eye. Even though they were _merely_ just cats, all life was precious. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel didn't treat them as familiars but almost like family members.

The second time this was raised to her, with Baekho and Bob out, Mirajane called for Ted's attention. "Ted, I'm going out for a walk."

The man nodded, gave the finishing spiel to the person who made the request, and ensured that the café was closed all before Mirajane could change into a more appropriate clothing.

Baekho was still not yet back from the errand Mirajane made him do, and Bob was with… no, Bob can take care of them. She believed in him, just as she believed in Baekho and Ted.

But this place… her new home. She needed to protect it. It wasn't like her old home where the people she trusted would protect it from harm. There was no Guild Leader Makarov, or Mystogan, or Laxus or Cana, or Erza to take care of things during her absence.

"Ms. Strauss, already done for the day?" the front desk employee that Mirajane was just starting to get to know looked at her with concern.

"No, unfortunately something came up." Mirajane made a beeline to the elevator.

"Hey boss! Everything okay?" Travis the bellboy asked as the elevator opened. Mirajane smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Ted caught up to her just when the door was closing. He wasn't out of breath but that doesn't mean he didn't look disheaveled.

The people here, while not really like her family, were definitely more than just an acquaintance. She needed to protect them too – not because they were hopeless, but because she didn't want them in danger.

"Sitri." The demon appeared. But unlike before where they were making a statement with theatrics, this time the demon appeared with no ceremony.

"My King." He stood on the other flank of Mirajane. Sitri to her right, Ted to the left.

Mirajane turned around, and instead of the majestic mythical creature that he'd donned before, this was replaced with a beautiful man. Long-limbed, lean, immaculate, and with symmetric features, this was his other form.

Then again beauty was in the eye of the beholder so maybe other people saw him differently.

"I leave you as this place's guardian."

The demon wanted to protest for a moment before choosing to swallow his queries. "If that is what you wish."

The elevator's bell _ding-_ ed and on cue, Mirajane started to get undressed.

"M-my king!" Ted wasn't used to a determined Mirajane.

Sitri however took it in stride, catching Mirajane's apron and blouse.

She was just in her bra when Mirajane looked at Sitri. "I'm not punishing you, Sitri. It's more like I believe you could protect this place more than the others."

"I'd rather be protecting you," Sitri said as he caught Mirajane's pencil skirt who had tossed in out behind her. "But I understand."

Ted found the ceiling _very_ interesting. Mirajane was officially parading around her penthouse suite in her underwear.

"Baekho and Bob's not yet here and I doubt Ted here's going to let me leave alone. The less time I argue with hiccups, the more time I'd have to handle this threat." The three burst into her room where Mirajane went straight for her closet.

Grabbing a tee and some jeans, and changing into some sneakers, Mirajane double-tied her bangs with a hair tie.

A few moments later, Mirajane was out on her balcony in her casual get up. She added a denim jacket because of the cold but she was ready.

She concentrated power.

* * *

Bob ran with the woman.

After fighting in a stalemate, the two started talking. He explained their circumstance, but the women thought it ridiculous. They fought some more and Bob tried to get her to listen. It was a never ending cycle that couldn't really be broken because while Bob was agile and fast, the woman was battle-hardened and experienced. She played her strengths and covered her weaknesses.

While it was pitch black below, you'd think a vampire would be in his element. But this woman knew how to fight in darkness as well.

That is until they arrived.

The woman wasn't able to sense it but Bob could. Plus he could see them with absolute clarity.

At first the woman didn't believe him until fire started to appear out of nowhere.

Then her comrades arrived, all just as anthropomorphic as her. They told her that the telepaths and empaths were getting weird vibes that something was with them. Something malicious. Though they were 'alive' they weren't really 'living'. As if they were dolls filled with dark emotions and energies.

That's when the girl really listened to what he has to say.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't seen anything?"

"I didn't think you would ask me that off all people."

Baekho was going around the city asking around. Currently he was at Nelson and Murdock, because the first incident appeared nearby. Since Mirajane thought highly of the masked vigilante here, he thought he'd start with him.

Of course Matt Murdock tried to hide it, with comedic effect but all Baekho had to do was namedrop his boss and he was all for talking.

"Well."

"I'm blind." He tapped his visors that hid his eyes.

"Cheeky, but that's not what I meant."

"Is Mirajane in trouble?"

Baekho shook his head. "No, but she is worried. This is her city after all."

Matt nodded like he understood, "I still can't believe it." He leaned back into his seat and exhaled, "What do you people even do?"

Baekho sighed. _A dead end huh_. "We do what out [King] tells us to do. But since you're asking for a demonstration." He let it rip. His power; the bloodlust, the qi – a percentage of it.

It was enough for Matt to do a double take.

Baekho was already walking to the door, "I bid you a good day, Mr. Devil."

Before the vampire was out of the room, he felt it.

Mirajane's powers.

* * *

Spider-man's sense was going haywire. Not that it was unpleasant, but it tingled everywhere. In all directions, especially down below.

They were still airborne, swinging from building to building, but there was this… unseen thing that however above them. Okay not thing, _things_.

"This isn't my day, is it?" Spider-man said to no one.

"We heard that." One of the voices in the spider web cocoon yelled.

"What happened to helping stuck cats from trees?"

 _sh-snap!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He realized that he had begun falling face-first into the ground. His reflex then kicked in. Tightening his grip on the ball of web on his hands, he used his free hand to shoot his webs to the nearest building.

 _Alright_ , _cool._ But they've descended so far down to the ground that Spider-man just had to drop them to the ground.

On the ground, Spider-man had to compose himself. The only time his Spider Sense acted this way was when he was up against boss-type enemies.

"Hey!" A voice from the ball called out. "A little help please."

Spider-man obliged, and untangled the group. "What was that? Very few things were able to cut through my webs."

The first one detangled was the female mutant. In her arms was the tabby cat. The cat then meowed into his direction.

"The cat says that it was probably demon flame."

"A what?"

The boy thanked Spider-man as he was brought out of the web. "It's a magical fire that doesn't work the same way as conventional fire. Or so says the cat."

"So much magic you guys are serving today."

"We don't need your salt." The girl said as she walked towards him. Spider-man didn't flinch nor did he take a step back when she got _way_ to close to his personal space. So close in fact that she raised the cat in her hands to his face.

He still didn't flinch when the cat licked his nose.

"For the record, I prefer dogs more."

"Well, spiders don't taste good, so there's no love lost there." The voice was a new voice–the cat was talking.

"Holy shi–

* * *

Megan was in so much trouble.

Laurie Collins was having the day to herself (which consisted of doing basic things like updating her instagram theme, looking at tumblr aesthetics, and generally keeping to herself insider her own room) when Sofia Mantega rushed into her room saying that Megan was, in her friend's own words, deep shit.

Apparently, Sofia heard from Julian Keller who heard it from another mutant that Megan's picture surfaced in a Spider-man subreddit thread.

"Pics or it didn't happen." Laurie was snuggled comfortably in her bed when her friend came in unannounced.

Sofia didn't pause and showed Laurie said picture. It was her, Spider-man and some boy. They had determined faces and carried cats in their arms.

"What the hell is Megan up to? Spider-man is not someone she should be hanging with. And who's this guy?" Sofia asked, grabbing her phone back.

"Has any of the professors seen this?"

"I don't think so but it's only a matter of time."

Laurie brought out her phone and tried calling her. No dice. Tried it a second time. Nada. "Have you tried calling her?"

"I have and she didn't answer me too."

"Her phone's battery must've died." Which was definitely a Megan thing. "But this picture worries me."

"Right?"

"So what do you think we do? Tell this to one of the professors?" Laurie Collins got up from her bed and grabbed a hair tie.

"And get her into more trouble? The picture is just speculation, for all we know it could have been just a coincidence that she was there when a picture of Spider-man surfaced in the internet."

"Good point. And there's no camaraderie in ratting out your friends." That's the unspoken rule in the Academy: protect the others from the professors and they'll protect you too if the time comes. It's actually the first thing the senior students taught to the new students.

"We have to find her even though we couldn't contact her." Said Sofia.

"Yeah, but that just leaves telepathy."

"So we need a telepath who is strong enough to locate a specific person that's more than a kilometer away from where we are."

Laurie mind registered that checklist and came into one conclusion. "Oh no. Please no."

Sofia came to the realization to. "We have to, it's for Megan."

"But they're so… weird and unnerving."

Sofia giggled, "You were weird and unnerving to when you first arrived."

Laurie harrumphed, but nonetheless stood up. "Yeah but… okay you're right." She secured her hair into a tight ponytail before leaving her room with Sofia beside her.

Their destination was not far because the room they were going to was just a few doors from hers.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." The voice was female. Airy. Eerie. And was said in chorus.

* * *

"Okay, I believe in magic now." Spider-man leaned forward as he eyed the cat in the girl's hands.

"Finally." She turned to Billy who checked on his phone. "How close are we?"

They were again in an alley because earlier, Spider-man's presence again caught a lot of people's attention.

The boy looked at his phone, "Very close, I'd say three-four… and my battery died. _Great_."

He looked at the group, "Well? Any other options?"

"Well you told me that it's near the 57th Street, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah. I even know what the place looks like."

Spider-man clapped his hands, "Great so all we have to do is get you guys there. Easy peasy."

"I don't think you should be saying that. I'm Billy by the way."

"Why?"

"Well, doesn't that attract bad luck?"

"Well…" his Spider Sense tingled again.

 _Damn luck._

* * *

 _Megan._ The pinkette looked around when she heard someone call her name.

 _Oh, telepathy._

The voice(s?) in her head was female. Definitely not hers. But feminine and female. _Yes, Sofia Mantega and Laurie Collins asked to locate you._

 _Kinda busy at the moment._ She was running again. Spider-man ran not far behind Billy and her since slinging from building to building became dangerous after these small floating eyeballs with laser beams shooting out from their irises appeared out of nowhere.

Female. Telepath. Strong enough to locate a mutant from the Academy to the city. _Did they have to ask the Stepford Cuckoos just to get in touch with me?_

 _Yes they did_. The telepathic group answered in unison. _And yes, we can hear your thoughts._

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Laurie was on her phone, "there are news saying that there's something going on in New York. Twitter's blowing up too." She looked at the triplets. "Can you ask Megan if she's in the middle of this mess?"

Then again, there's always something going on in New York every other week. There's Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, Spider-man, and the Avengers to name a few. It's kinda like, every New Yorker's been conditioned that something is always going on in the city.

One of the triplet, the one who wore a tank top, had a faraway look before her eyes glazed over and said, "Yes, she says she running from it.."

"What does that even mean?" Sofia as she leaned into a wall. "Is Megan in trouble."

Another of the sisters, this time the one wearing a blue sweater, scrunched her nose, "Going over with telepathy alone, there's something… animalistic chasing after her. Not just one too, a whole lot of them. If we could amplify our power we could get a clearer look as to what is happening."

"We're not sneaking you into Cerebro, that's too much of a risk."

"Yes, that is indeed risky, but also we're saying that our powers have a limit." One of triplets said.

"Megan, you are in so much deep shit." Sofia said, crossing her arms. "What do we do now? We can't just abandon her. Do we tell a professor?"

Laurie wanted to but it was the Stepford Cuckoos who answered this time, "Student solidarity. We try our best to help her without alerting a professor."

"But–"

"Megan says so too," the third triplet (who was under the covers of her bed, a facemask on her face) said.

* * *

Megan exhaled mentally. Spider-man, Billy and her were closer to their destination but too far for them to be complacent. The girls over at the mansion agreed to her plea that they shouldn't call the attention of any of their professors. Yet. Everything's fine.

Everything is fine. EvErYtHiNg'Z fInE. _Am I meme-ing myself?_

Spider-man tried to buy them time earlier by distracting the monsters but the moment Spider-man was a couple of meters away from them, he could no longer see their pursuers.

"That's because my magic only works when you're close to me." The cat said, as Billy carried the feline.

Currently, they were hiding behind a dumpster (like, ew). Spider-man fought a couple earlier and stuck them to a wall nearby.

"We need a plan."

"Isn't going to some hotel _our_ plan?" Spider-man asked.

"I mean, a plan to get there." Megan spoke. _Wait_ , _since when did I became the leader here?_

* * *

 _Who am I talking to? Celeste? Phoebe? Or Irma? You know what, it doesn't matter. I need your help._

The three sat straighter. _We would need something more than a make-up palette._

 _I'd pay using an unused tube of liquid foundation, my favorite concealer that I've recently opened and my lip toppers that I haven't used yet. How's that?_

"What going on?" Sofia asked when the three girls looked at each other. Like those knowing child characters from horror films.

"Megan asked that we help her with locating a hotel." One asked.

"But we simply told her that we do not have the means of guiding her to her destination." Another said.

"We could help her if we had something Google Maps or something."

"Well, uhm, no phone?" Laurie asked as politely as she could. The Stepford Cuckcoos were a trio of mutants with mysterious origins. It's a known fact that they don't have parents. Phones were somewhat of a status symbol of having parents here in the Academy. If a teen has one, that kid most likely has a parent who cares for them.

"That's what we told her." The one wearing a face mask replied.

"But we could use one of your phones." Said the one in a sweater.

 _Can you link me to Laurie or Sofia? I need to talk to them._

One of the three triplets blinked. _You're already talking to them._

 _Fia? Laurie?_

 _Megan?_

 _Oh thank God. I thought I was losing my mind._

 _What are you up to? Where are you? I was worried_. Sofia's brows were knit.

 _I can't talk right now. I need your help._

 _Should we call the professors? I don't think Student Solidarity is still applicable here._ Laurie crossed her arms.

 _I doubt they could be of any help._

 _Why? Are you in trouble? With the authorities? With a syndicate?_ Sofia asked.

 _Think fantastical. But we're getting… of… topic!_

 _Megan?_

 _Sorry. I'm being chased right now. I had to duck, roll over and jump there. It's a miracle I can talk to you like this with all the action I'm doing right now. Why I–_

 _Megan? Megan are you alright?_

 _Megan? Megan can you hear us?_

"What happened?" Sofia turned to the sisters.

The triplets had their hands on their temples as if they were nursing headaches.

"Are you guys okay?" Laurie approached one of them.

One of the sisters, the one with the face mask, sat up. "The connection got cut."

"Are they out of range?" Sofia asked worriedly.

Another scoffed. "For us, difficult is finding someone in the next state. No, someone forced our connection apart."

"Uncultured swine." Another said. The one with the tank top looked at Laurie and Sofia, apologetic, "I didn't mean you guys, I meant the bitch who broke the connection."

Laurie felt a chill run down her spine as she saw one of the triplet's face turn so… hateful.

* * *

"Everything okay, Megan?" Billy noticed that Megan's focus was elsewhere.

"Hm? Oh, I was communicating with one of the mutants over at the Academy but it seems that I couldn't reach them anymore."

Billy was once again out of breath. This was their fifth time taking a break. He was aware that he was the weakest link among the three but he's part of the group and Spider-man and Megan vehemently shot him down when Billy said that they should leave him. They were after the cats after all.

"While that is true, there is also no guarantee that they will leave you alone once we leave you behind, _meow_." The tabby cat said.

"I agree with Tigger, we leave _ny_ ow cat behind." Jenifur stomped her paws on the ground.

"Oh!" Megan perked up before looking at the sky.

"Megan?" Billy asked.

Spider-man scouted the area from a nearby light post, oblivious to their conversation.

"Shhh." She placed her index finger on her lips.

 _Billy? Billy can you hear me?_

The boy turned to the pinkette, "What?"

 _I'm trying to talk to you via telepathy. You should try doing it to. Try thinking of the words inside your head._

Still running, Billy did what he was told, _Like this?_

 _Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear._

 _Ooh! Boyfriend?_ The third voice came from a different voice – different from Megan.

 _Woah! What–_ Billy began but stopped.

 _No way!_ Their group took a turn to the right. _Billy, the voice you're hearing are a bunch of telepaths over at the Academy. They're here to assist us._

 _Telepathy? You mean like reading my mind! Isn't that… like, an invasion of my privacy._ While mutantkind has been known globally for more than a few decades, a niche group of mutants have an attached notoriety on it. Telepaths, while few and far in-between are considered to be more intrusive than anthropomorphic mutants. When one's privacy is threatened, humanity has a tendency to fear, misunderstand and abhor it.

 _Hey!_ _I'll have you know that we are_ NOT _like that. We wouldn't dare go over one's memories without permission._

 _The fact that you could scares me, that's all. Sorry._

 _Wow, you're actually brutally honest, Billy. Never thought you had it in you._ Megan and Billy panted while Spider-man scouted for more demons.

 _GPS says you're fairly close._ A new voice said inside Billy's head.

 _How close, Fia?_

 _Around three more blocks. I suspect tha–_

 _Huh? Hello?_ "What happened?" Billy turned to the mutant, giving Spider-man a thumbs-up signaling that he can run again.

Megan shrugged before running again, Billy a few steps behind. _Okay, I am so not fit for all this running_.

 _Why? what do you look like?_ The voices were back inside his head.

 _Are you guys okay? Why does our telepathic link keep getting cut?_

 _Someone is trying to actively sever our connection. Whatever it is you're trying to run away from, it probably has telepathic powers._ Said telepath's voice.

Billy peeked at them from behind to see if they were still chasing them (they were) and if they needed Spider-man to propel them a farther using his webs (they didn't).

 _Eww… what is that? Are those really dogs? And are those flying eyeballs?_ Said the same (or is it?) telepath's voice. Billy was confused. If it was a bunch of telepaths, then why do they sound the same?

 _Why do you girls sound the same?_ Billy asked.

 _We're sisters._

 _Triplets really. I'm Irma._

 _Phoebe here._

 _Call me Celeste._

 _And you are kinda cute._ This came from one of the triplets, though Billy couldn't tell them apart even though they had names – they sound the same after all.

 _Huh? Wha–_ Megan's brows were knit. _Don't tell me you've hijacked my eyesight._

 _Makes it easier for Sofia here to see where you are and where you need to go. Laurie's about to be back with their phone's chargers._

 _I heard my name being called._ This came from a third (or fifth, but, again, Billy couldn't tell the triplet's voices apart) voice. _I'm almost there. Megan, I nicked your charger because Sofia's room's too far._

 _Sure, Laurie, just be sure to give it bac–_

"I'm not used to this." Billy whispered to himself.

"Hm? What is?" Tigger asked.

"Running" Billy quickly replied. _And voices inside my head._

 _You're not crazy, let me remind you that. We're telepaths. This is kinda what we do._ One of the sisters said.

 _We gotta do something about the telepathic link getting cut. I'm worried why they might do to you telepathically._ Another sister explained.

 _What do you mean?_ Billy asked.

 _It feels as if, this being chasing after you is toying with you. Mentally at least. If they can sever telepathic links, which is a high-skill ability for telepaths, then who knows what they'd do if they're serious._

 _You got a point._ Megan asked.

 _We need to use Cerebro._

* * *

Sofia looked at the three sisters, aghast. "I'm sorry Laurie, did I hear them say 'use Cerebro'?"

One of the sisters, the one wearing a face mask, stood up. _Listen. Megan and this guy are dealing with at least a telepath who is just as, if not, better than us._

 _Worst case scenario, they could be on Professor Grey or Professor Xavier's level. Or worse…_ Thought the second sister.

 _The queen bitch of telepaths…_ thought the last, but Billy felt that the curse wasn't directed at any of the people around.

 _Well shit._ Billy thought as the made a tight curb. Billy may not be a mutant activist and he may not know who this 'queen bitch of telepaths' is but to name drop _the_ telepath and his protégé, that's saying something. There was a slight mayhem all around them as the mundane took sight of an established masked superhero running among them while they were tackled by invisible beings.

 _Well your safety is really ultimately not our concern with or without Cerebro but we're just saying that you two will be much safer with us protecting you telepathically with the Cerebro's help._

 _What even is this Cerebro, anyway?_ Billy asked. It sounds familiar like he may have read this in those reddit threads, saw a picture of this supposed object(?) or place(?) in 4chan, or watched it from one of those mutant conspiracy theories made by some Youtuber.

" _Argh!_ " One of the triplet's hands went to hold her head, in pain.

"Celeste!"

 _I'm okay. It's just this time, whoever we're dealing with knows about us – telepaths. That was a preemptive strike._

Sofia looked at the four women: the Stepford Cuckoos were checking if the other sister was alright while Laurie was sweating bullets.

"Okay fine. We're sneaking into Cerebro."

 _WHAT? Fia, are you crazy?_ Megan asked.

 _It's that or you getting lobotomized, probably. And this is no longer your decision to make._

 _While you're at it, maybe you should also inform a professor._ Megan thought sarcastically.

"Too bad professor Xavier and professor Grey are out."

"Cool," Sofia said as she, Laurie and the Stepford Cuckoos exited the room.

One of the triplets snapped her fingers as she left the room, _Wait was that Spider-man?_


End file.
